Olvida que te amo
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Por giros del destino había aceptado casarse conmigo -su mayor error- al darme cuenta de que era inútil lograr que me ame, decidí partir, en busca de mi propia felicidad, aunque esa felicidad se había quedado con él.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí vengo con una nueva historia, no se que les parezca, espero que les guste, se me ocurrió una tarde lluviosa.

Por favor dejenme un review!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Rompiendo lazos

Me encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito, uno de tanto en esa enorme casa, me asomaba por la ventana a cada instante, y sólo veía los árboles chocar contra el cristal de la ventana, al viento correr por el jardín sin prisa alguna. El sol iba a empezar a ponerse en cualquier instante y el aún no llegaba… me estaba impacientando, sentía que mi corazón iba a arrepentirse por lo que iba a hacer si él no llegaba pronto. Me arrugaba el vestido por los nervios, y estaba evitando morderme las uñas. Mire mi mano derecha, justo donde tenía el anillo de boda que él me había dado hace tres años atrás –nuestro juramento de amor- balbucee al vacío.

Nadie del servicio se encontraba en casa, para que no vieran el espectáculo que yo iba a ocasionar. Les había dado la tarde libre.

Aún no sabía como ese vestido negro aterciopelado me seguía entrando al cuerpo, aparentemente no había cambiado nada en estos tres años desde que yo había entrado a su vida. Mire el reloj con recelo -las cinco- balbucee para mí misma en compañía de nadie.

Él me había prometido que llegaría temprano, eso me dijo cuando me colgó el celular, pero a él le gustaba dejarme esperando, le gustaba entristecerme; aún recordaba cuando siempre me prometía que llegaría a cenar conmigo, yo me quedaba esperando hasta muy tarde y justo cuando llegaba a hartas horas de la noche me decía: -lo siento cariño he cenado con unos socios- esperen ¿lo siento cariño? Lo admito lo recordé de una forma más dulce él lo decía así: -lo siento Hinata he cenado con unos socios- y así rompía mi corazón y lo ha roto innumerables veces.

Escuche su auto llegar, conocía el sonido del motor de su Mercedez, despabile un momento y quede como una novata, me puse nerviosa hasta que decidí controlarme, tome la copa de whisky que me había preparado Hans (el mayordomo) antes de irse, me era necesario beber de ella si no mi valentía se disiparía. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Hans!- llamo. Parecía irritado, el que no cogieran su abrigo en la entrada cuando llegaba a casa le irritaba.

-Naruto tenemos que hablar- dije yo saliendo de las sombras que me ocultaban, lo dije tratando de no titubear, tratando de no mostrar señas de debilidad.

Me miro con sus vacíos ojos, con una indiferencia infinita.

-Estoy muy cansado, será mañana- me contesto con una forzada sonrisa, mientras apresuraba el paso hacía su habitación.

-¡No!- le dije harta de su indiferencia. – ¡Tiene que ser ahora!- dije con la voz recta, tratando de no vacilar en mi decisión.

El echo un respiro de cansancio de resignación – ¿de que se trata?- dijo cediendo ante mí mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes yo estaba postrada, vio mi copa – ¿esto es tuyo?- me pregunto con sus inquisidores ojos azules, creo que él sabía que yo no tomaba, mas ese vaso me había otorgado la valentía que yo necesitaba.

-si- le conteste sin vacilar, el tomo la copa que estaba a un lado de la mía y se sirvió whisky, yo sonreí, incluso beber del mismo vaso le asqueaba.

-bueno… ¿que ocurre Hinata?- dijo tratando de que yo vaya al grano de una vez, y eso mismo iba a hacer.

Suspire en busca de aliento –Naruto- dije llamando su atención, estuve a punto de titubear, más sin embargo lo reprimí –me voy- le dije lo más sería posible, estaba más que segura de mi decisión.

Él abrió más los ojos pero no fue por la impresión, no, realmente se los estaba forzando.

-¿y a donde?- me pregunto.

Yo sonreí.

Hace tres años fue cuando había empezado mi felicidad, pero no era mutuo, el había aceptado casarse conmigo para ayudar a mi padre a pagar la deuda a la que había caído, íbamos a perder la empresa, pero de repente se asomo como un príncipe en caballo blanco y acepto casarse conmigo y bueno digamos que no soy realmente una princesa, soy algo más así como una plebeya con suerte. Mi padre quedo sumamente agradecido con Naruto Namikaze el hijo de Minato Namikaze su amigo desde la infancia, ambos se habían ayudado el uno al otro de jóvenes para crecer y aumentar su fortuna y así salir de la pobreza de sus familias. Ahora entendía yo que este acto lo había hecho Naruto no porque repentinamente se había enamorado de mí, si no porque era una manera de agradecer a mi padre por todo lo que había hecho por la empresa de los Namikaze, era un deber que sentía que debía cumplir y su corazón era demasiado benévolo.

Pero el estaba sacrificando su felicidad, porque el no me amaba aunque yo llevaba años enamorada de él. Naruto no correspondía estos tontos sentimientos, el estaba enamorado de una parisina: Haruno Sakura, habían jurado esperarse pero ella rompió su pacto casándose con un americano: Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto quedo desecho y lo que más le había indignado era que ella lo había invitado a ir a su boda como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, el Namikaze le reclamo y le pregunto que haría con aquellos sentimientos que ella había fundado en su corazón, ella solo bajo la mirada y dijo: "perdón". El quedo desecho.

Al poco tiempo que llego a Inglaterra se entero del estado de mi padre, mi padre estaba muy enfermo como para seguir luchando por la empresa y Naruto decidió ayudarlo, murió al poco tiempo de que Naruto y yo nos habíamos casado. Pensé que podía ganarme su corazón pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo realmente estúpida que era.

Ahora me encontraba ante su presencia, eran pocas veces las que lo veía, era completamente un matrimonio tan falso, pocas veces me había besado ¿pocas veces? Debo disculparme nuevamente, que tonta, tratando de cambiar la historia, fue solo una vez, procuraba siempre estar encerrado en su oficina o de viaje para no verme, llegaba tarde a casa: cuando yo ya estaba dormida, no compartíamos la misma habitación, y las pocas veces que yo le había dicho que lo amo, el sólo sonreía por compromiso sin contestación alguna, pero algo he de admitir de Naruto Namikaze… es todo un caballero, pero… no es mi caballero.

-me voy de la casa- le conteste respondiendo a su anterior pregunta.

El parpadeo.

-mi presencia te incomoda, te irrita, yo ya no quiero robar un solo segundo más de tu tiempo, este matrimonio desde el principio ha sido sólo de uno- le dije.

-¿que dirá la sociedad?- dijo el un poco alarmado.

-Naruto…- hice una pausa –me importa un bledo lo que dirá la sociedad- le deje en claro no apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

Él pareció dar un respingo.

-tranquilo ya no voy a causarte problemas, le pedí a Robert los tramites del divorcio…- dije –ya los firme, los mande a tu oficina, puedes firmarlos lo más pronto posible-

El pareció quedar estático y sorprendido.

-Naruto, siempre te estaré inmensamente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi familia y por eso mismo te dejo tu libertad, yo no quiero amarrarte con un falso juramento de amor, eres joven puedes rehacer tu vi…- no me dejo terminar.

-¿A dónde irás?- me pregunto apresurado.

Yo le sonreí –no voy a decírtelo, no tiene caso hacerlo, no importa, tranquilo- le tome la mano, hace tanto que no lo hacía –esto no es tu culpa, no tienes porque sentir remordimiento- aunque el no lo aceptará yo lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso lo conocía mejor a él de lo que yo misma me conocía, y como dije antes, él era un caballero.

Pareció parpadear y aunque lo reprimiera, una sonrisa quería fugarse de sus labios, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta aunque mi ciego corazón dijera otra cosa.

-quizás algún día podamos ser amigos como antes…- le dije para luego sonreírle, el no decía nada.

-Adiós Namikaze Naruto y por favor olvida…- vacile un momento –olvida que te amo- le dije al quitarme el anillo que nos amarraba y dejarlo sobre la mesa principal de la enorme casa, tome mi maleta y salí de ahí.

Me apoye unos instantes en la puerta después de cerrarla, nunca había notado lo pesada que era cerrar esa puerta de roble macizo.

Las tardes de abril eran mis favoritas y más cuando el sol se esta escondiendo, pero eso era algo que él no sabía, que no recordaba, que simplemente no le importaba, sentí la brisa del viento revolverme los cabellos con desesperación y yo solo trataba de no reventar en un irremediable llanto, había hecho mucho esfuerzo para no llorar en su presencia, no derramaría lágrima alguna estando él mirándome, no quería su lástima, ¡ya no más! seguí caminando, un coche me esperaba en la puerta, me subí enseguida, mire por última vez a la puerta y todo lo que estaba dentro y fuera de ella, porque quiera aceptarlo o no yo estaba abandonando mi felicidad tras ese umbral, sonreí, seguía siendo tan tonta, él no iba a perseguirme, las lágrimas comenzaron a opacar mis vista, pero ya no me preocupaba reprimirlas porque evidentemente el no iba a salir tras de mí, el conductor arranco, sabía a donde tenía que llevarme…

Mi equipaje constaba tan solo de una maleta, me había llevado todo lo que había traído a esa mansión y tenía puesto el mismo vestido con el que había llegado a esa casa, no había tomado nada de él, había dejado todo, los vestidos y la ropa cara de diseñador, los bolsos, las joyas, todo absolutamente todo, solo me había llevado de esa casa las fotografías de nuestra boda para que no quede registro de que alguna vez estuvimos casados eso y un corazón hecho añicos, me había llevado todo sólo le deje el amor que siento por el.

Antes de hacer mi espectáculo, mi acto final, hable con Neji: mi primo y le suplique que le comprara la propiedad de mi padre a Naruto, al principio Naruto no acepto pero Neji pareció convencerlo con astucia y logró que firmara los papeles, le pago la exorbitante cantidad y el trato quedo cerrado, lo hice porque esa era la garantía de mi matrimonio y al tener en nuestra familia la propiedad se borraba todo rastro con la familia Namikaze. No me había dado cuenta de que yo era una garantía, un papel firmado, era demasiado tonta.

Tenten, la esposa de mí primo y mi mejor amiga me esperaba en la puerta de su mansión, no podía disimular su felicidad de tenerme ahí, sonreí al verla y ella noto mis llorosos ojos, me abrazó, me apaciguo el alma el sentir el bultillo en su vientre: Tenten estaba embarazada. Necesitaba su consuelo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta mi nueva habitación, solo viviría con ellos un tiempo…

Comencé a desempacar mi pobre maleta casi vacía y Tenten me ayudaba –hay ropa en el closet- me dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro. –Es de tu talla- me guiño el ojo.

-gracias- le sonreí.

Las fotografías estaban en un baúl de madera en mi maleta, decidí ponerlas debajo de la cama y olvidar su existencia, ya luego quizás las quemaría o algo así.

Me tome un baño, me hacía mucha falta, pensaba que eso quizás ayudará a disipar mi tristeza, pero nada… nada podía quitármela del corazón, yo tenía que levantarme, seguir adelante, aunque me doliera el aceptar que esta tarde de abril es quizás la última vez que lo vuelvo a ver,.

Pero ahora necesitaba volver a mi anterior vida antes de casarme, buscaría mi propia felicidad, por mi propia cuenta.

Una semana antes de todo mi drama, había llamado a mi anterior jefe, el me había dicho el día que renuncie: un poco antes de mi boda, que si algún día quería volver al trabajo que con gusto le llamará, me había confesado que yo era una gran pérdida para el: The time. Un periódico de Londres, yo estaba a cargo de las noticias nacionales, era un puesto que me había costado años de trabajo y el señor Inuzuka: mi jefe, me dijo que no podía darme el mismo puesto, que tenía que ganármelo otra vez, pero que para mi sería fácil, pero que había vacante en la sección de: Espectáculos, no era algo que me gustara, pero no me quedaba de otra, necesitaba conseguir un trabajo, no podía dejar que Neji me ayudara siempre. Acepte el empleo.

-rayos- balbucee, estaba muy oxidada, tecleaba muy lento en la computadora y me distraía rápido, seria difícil adaptarme a mi nueva vida, pensé mientras tomaba un poco de mí café matinal, pero no podía quejarme el señor Inuzuka había sido muy amable conmigo, me había dado una oficina bastante amplia y me había abrazado cuando me vio, como un fraternal padre.

El señor Inuzuka sabía que este trabajo iba contra lo que mi padre quería, el quería que yo manejará la empresa cuando llegara el momento, pero yo me había negado, había estudiado periodismo y no tenía su bendición en este trabajo, según mi padre yo no era una mujer de oficina, era una mujer importante por mi apellido tan reconocido en todo el país, lo había ignorado, había seguido mis sueños, pero cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte, me sentí tan culpable por no haberle hecho caso y lo peor es que estaba casi en la bancarrota, el remordimiento me había hecho jurarle que me casaría con aquel anónimo hombre, mi padre me tomo de la mano y me la apretó, sentí su agradecimiento con este gesto, yo no iba a permitir que algo que le había costado tantos años de esfuerzo se fuera al caño, más sin embargo aquel hombre con el que tenía que contraer matrimonio era: Naruto Namikaze, mi amor de toda la vida.

Sacudí mi cabeza, estaba perdida entre mis estúpidos pensamientos de mi anterior vida, seguí tecleando en la computadora, tenía que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, no podía decepcionar a nadie más ni a mi jefe ni a Neji ni a Tenten.

-Estoy agotada- dije al levantarme de la silla del escritorio, vaya que si estaba muy atrofiada y lo peor es que aún faltaban dos horas para mi salida, golpee mi frente contra el escritorio.

De pronto sonó la puerta de mi oficina.

-¿si?- levanté la cabeza al instante, una hoja de papel se pego en mi frente.

El hombre pareció reírse de mí, yo hice un puchero apenada y lo quite de prisa de mi frente.

-me pidieron que te dé esto- dijo al entrar y extenderme una carpeta.

-más trabajo…- maldije por lo bajo. –Gracias- dije levantando la cabeza para ver al chico que me entregaba los papeles.

-mucho gusto soy Kiba- me dijo el, yo quede como tonta, me le había quedado mirando.

-ah… mucho gusto- le contesté –Hinata Hyuga- por algún motivo el chico no me dijo su apellido, se veía de mi edad.

-me han hablado mucho de ti- me dijo –creo que seré tu compañero…-

-¡¿enserio?- pregunté sorprendida, el asintió con la cabeza. –Que bien- me alegre de que ese muchacho agradable sea mi compañero.

-cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a un lado- me dijo al salir de mi oficina.

-gracias- le respondí, la pequeña plática con ese chico me había dejado de buen humor así que resignada seguí trabajando.

Llegue a casa, me hacía feliz el saber que Tenten me estaría esperando y para mi buena suerte también estaba Neji, me esperaban a cenar, hace mucho que no tenía un sentimiento tan reconfortante, una plática tan amena en la cena y por primera vez en varios días, deje salir una risa de mis labios, Neji sonrió y luego Tenten.

-que bueno que ya estas un poco mejor…- me dijo Neji.

-bueno, tengo que salir del hoyo ¿no?- dije mientras probaba bocado.

-así se habla Hinata- dijo Tenten, dándome ánimos.

Me sentía bien, el vivir con ellos, me llenaban el alma.

Mientras tanto Naruto ahora disfrutaba de su libertad, había pagado montones de dinero para evitar que la prensa publicara su repentino divorcio con Hinata Hyuga, ahora salía con toda mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, salía de viaje, hacía lo que en sus años de casado nunca pudo por respeto a su esposa, pero ahora era diferente, no había a nadie a quien darle respeto, ella había decidido irse y el no le había detenido ¿para que? Si no la amaba como había amado a Haruno Sakura, él en cierta forma le daba las gracias a esa mujer por devolverle su libertad y en honor a eso, brindo y brindaba cada noche por ella.

Ahora se había vuelto el soltero más codiciado de todo el país y nunca faltaban las arpías que estuvieran tras él y no solo por su fortuna sino porque era muy apuesto.

* * *

oh! que les pareció el primer cap? diganme su opinión por favor!

se les quiere! :D


	2. Chapter 2

wow hola! chicas y chicos (aunque no se si haya) muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! me emocionaron mucho (llorando) de verdad! :D estoy muy contenta, lo juro! son hermosos y me dan impulso para seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias a todas! sobretodo a _Hinata sama198_ que ha leído todos mis fics! gracias! :D y a todos, sin ustedes no soy nada y esa es la verdad.

Bueno disculpen la tardanza es que he tenido problemas técnicos (mi compu anda fallando ¬¬) y luego mi mama me explota limpiando y cosas así, pero aquí esta y en compensación es un cap largo se los dejo porque me ire de vacaciones un tiempo y no se si volvere algun día (dramatizando) ok no ¬¬ volveré prontito! ^^ y Dayha Uchiha seguí tu indicación! pa que veas que te quiero!

Por favor leanlo y dejénme un hermoso review, los adoro!

ah por cierto en el cap hay un flash back tengan cuidado, espero que lo identifiquen y no digan: ¿y a esta que le pasa? bueno sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Amenaza

Habían pasado varios días, los días se convertían en semanas, y las semanas en meses, su relación con Kiba iba bien, ahora eran buenos amigos, había descubierto que Kiba era el hijo del dueño del periódico, eso le había sorprendido mucho, ahora él y ella habían forjado una amistad, solo que sin querer, Kiba se había enamorado de ella y estaba dispuesto a cortejarla aunque se oiga anticuado.

-¿Hinata?- toco a la puerta el castaño mientras la veía trabajar.

Ella ya se había adaptado muy bien, había recuperado la agilidad que perdió con los años, ahora era eficaz y productiva.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al castaño dio "enter" al teclado y le dirigió su atención.

Él se embeleso un momento –am bueno… veras…- comenzó a balbucear nervioso mientras entraba a su oficina.

Se le veía ansioso, sus movimientos eran torpes, y su respiración agitada.

-¿paso algo?- le pregunto la Hyuga.

-no, no nada…- sonrió nervioso –yo solo quería… preguntarte si…- se rasco la cabeza. –Bueno…- volvió a murmurar -me invitaron a una fiesta y la invitación dice que debo llevar pareja ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- pidió al fin el castaño.

-bueno yo…- balbuceo Hinata.

-¡por favor!- insistió él.

-bueno esta bien…- le sonrió. El castaño tuvo que reprimirse mucho para no pegar de brincos por todo el edificio.

-bien, paso por ti a las ocho el sábado- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando se lo contó a Tenten esta pego de brincos y la saco de compras por un vestido, Hinata estaba avergonzada no veía necesario el comprar un vestido, pero Tenten le había insistido reciamente y ella sin más remedio había decidido ceder.

-¡Te ves preciosa!- grito la castaña cuando Hinata ya estaba lista.

-¿Segura?- pregunto un poco avergonzada. Hace mucho que ella no usaba vestidos, pocas veces en su matrimonio se había puesto uno y los que portaba eran más propios de una dama casada, no como ese que tenía un escote un poco bastante pronunciado, le apenaba vestir así, pero con Tenten ella siempre terminaba perdiendo.

-claro que te ves preciosa, no te menosprecies tu eres hermosa- le dijo con una voz tan fraternal que Hinata por un momento lagrimo un poco, pero despabilo cuando escucho el timbre sonar. –Debe ser él- dijo Tenten emocionada.

Y efectivamente era Kiba el que había tocado la puerta y se le veía tan gallardo con su traje de noche, tan apuesto. Lo dejaron esperando un momento en la enorme sala de la mansión mientras Hinata bajaba. Se sentía nervioso y comenzaba a sentir que la corbata le estrujaba el cuello con cierta fuerza.

-Kiba- llamo la chica detrás de el y el chico enseguida se puso de pie y giro la mirada para verla.

-Hi…na… ta…- balbuceo estúpido quedando en ridículo, no pudo evitar disimular la impresión, sabía que era hermosa, pero ese vestido negro resaltaba cada uno de sus encantos, encajaba perfectamente en su menudo cuerpo. Había quedado perplejo, boquiabierto y su corazón solo latía con más fuerza mientras sus mejillas se teñían carmín.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto al verle en shock, que ni siquiera pronunciaba palabra alguna, por un momento incluso creyó que había dejado de respirar.

-si…- balbuceo al instante temiendo quedar más en ridículo.

Tenten solo se reía al ver la escena.

-Vamos- pidió el castaño y la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, era tanto su nerviosismo que ni siquiera le había dicho lo hermosa que se veía.

Le abrió la puerta del auto, era tan caballeroso que ella se sintió halagada, cierto que Naruto era todo un caballero pero la diferencia entre ambos es que Naruto solo lo hacía para seguir las normas de decoro que la sociedad marcaba y Kiba lo hacía porque le nacía hacerlo.

Llegaron al lugar y era sencillamente lujoso, el salón era inmenso y muy bello, tenía un esplendido jardín adornado exquisitamente y los faroles que tenía le daban un toque bastante romántico era como para perderse entre el silencio de los árboles y flores que tenía, las mesas eran lujosas y con una cara gama de cubiertos finos.

Se sintió fuera de lugar, ella ya no frecuentaba esos lugares.

-vamos- solicitó Kiba mientras le extendía la mano, ella dudo por unos segundos y empezó a divagar por su mente de que esto era un error, ella ya no era una mujer de la alta sociedad y era un insulto que estuviera ahí comportándose como si aun lo fuera. Retrocedió unos pasos.

Kiba noto su inseguridad, el brillo de sus ojos perla había cambiado a uno más opaco, la sujeto de la mano con firmeza brindándole así la seguridad y valentía que se estaba escapando por el caño, ella lo sintió, lo miro a los ojos y continuo caminando, entro al lugar, Kiba era muy popular, todos lo saludaban y le sonreían.

Pero de pronto comenzó el escándalo cuando los vieron cruzar la puerta juntos, ¿toda la gente de ahí sabia que ella era la esposa de Naruto Namikaze? La verdad es que se corrían los rumores de que la Hyuga lo había dejado, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle al blondo de ojos zafiro, pero el verla ahí con la mano de Kiba Inuzuka sujetando la suya y sin el anillo de bodas en el dedo correspondiente, sus sospechas se afirmaban.

La polémica comenzó, en el instante en que cruzaron el umbral.

-Kiba quizás debería irme…- dijo evitando las miradas penetrantes que le lanzaban.

-no, tranquila- le sujeto la mano con fuerza y luego le sonrió, Hinata le devolvió el gesto un poco más aliviada.

Después de un rato el castaño se separó tantito de la Hyuga mientras hablaba de negocios con otro invitados de la fiesta, incluso el padre de Kiba estaba en el lugar, el cual por cierto había halagado a la chica.

Hinata entro al tocador de mujeres por no llamarlo: baño. Estaba muy nerviosa, tanta gente la hostigaba y nadie se había envalentonado lo suficiente para preguntarle acerca de la repentina separación con el rubio, aunque por sus comentarios, se morían de las ganas.

El baño no era el mejor lugar para relajarse así que mejor decidió salir de ahí.

-lo siento- dijo al instante cuando había chocado con alguien, cerro los ojos por el impacto.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto la masculina voz.

-oh oh- le dijo su corazón, cuando lo reconoció y en ese momento quiso volverse invisible, ella quiso huir, ahora llamaría más la atención al haberse encontrado con su ex esposo, él se precipito al ver sus intenciones y la sujeto del brazo.

-no creí encontrarte aquí- dijo el rubio, ella aparto la mirada y puso un poco de resistencia.

-suéltame por favor- pidió y jalo su muñeca, safandose del rubio.

De un momento a otro Kiba se apareció a su lado.

-Hinata te estaba buscando- dijo alegre, pero la sonrisa se le borro de los labios cuando la encontró con el Namikaze, hizo una mueca, pero la caballerosidad de ambos era enorme.

-mucho gusto Inuzuka Ki…- Dijo el muchacho al extender la mano, el rubio la sujeto y no dejo que termine de hablar.

-se quien es usted- dijo Naruto.

-entonces no hacen falta las formalidades señor Namikaze- dijo Kiba en una sonrisa cínica.

-vaya, también usted conoce mi nombre- le dijo.

-digamos que he escuchado mucho de usted- dijo mientras Kiba le dirigía la mirada a Hinata que se encontraba con el semblante gacho.

-vaya Hinata estas muy bien acompañada- comento Naruto llamando su atención, con un aire sarcástico.

-creo que tú también lo estas- le contesto con una voz llena de un reproche desgarrador, mientras veía que una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio claro y ojos lavanda se acercaba a él y se prendía de su brazo, Hinata la conocía muy bien, digo, ella trabajaba en la sección de espectáculos, tenía que conocer a esa rubia: Shion, una importante modelo en estos momentos en Inglaterra, de veras que el rubio no andaba con novatas, pensó Hinata.

El rubio no contesto nada –Hinata te presento a…- dijo Naruto.

-Tranquilo la conozco hace como una semana le hice una entrevista en la última pasarela- declaro la ojiperla.

Shion solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-vámonos Hinata- sugirió Kiba mientras la sacaba de ese lugar tan abrumador –nos vemos Namikaze Naruto- le comentó en un tono retador antes de partir. El rubio solo hizo una mueca cuando la vio alejarse con el Inuzuka.

-¿es tu ex esposa?- pregunto Shion, pero el rubio no contesto, solo vio como ellos se perdían entre la multitud de la gente y él los seguía con la mirada.

Más sin embargo a ella le broto un sentimiento incómodo, le daba tristeza ver que él ya se había olvidado completamente de su matrimonio, le mataba aceptar el simple echo de que ella no significo y no significaba nada para él, que a poco tiempo de su separación él ya había buscando a alguien más, a alguien a quien de verdad pueda querer, no como a ella, que solo era un estorbo en su vida.

Se sintió tan mal, se sintió tan tonta al pensar todos los días desde el momento en el que dejo esa casa: ¿estará bien? ¿Comerá bien? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se habrá enfermado? Y tímidamente se preguntaba: ¿me extrañara aunque sea tantito? Pero en ese momento al verlo con esa rubia despampanante cogiendo de su brazo sus dudas de tornaron a nada, el estaba bien claro que lo estaba, el comía bien como no, hacía lo que quisiera, no se enfermaba, ahora parecía inmune a todo ¿y que si la extrañaba? La respuesta era: ¡no! Se aguanto las lágrimas y pensar que en el día le dedicaba un momento para pensar en él, para hacerse todas esas preguntas que ahora se contestaba al verlo con una alegría rebosante.

-fue un error venir- musito la Hyuga una vez que habían salido al balcón del hermoso lugar y ella bscaba la manera de alejar sus lágrimas.

-lo siento Hinata, no sabía que Naruto estaría aquí, según yo, estaba de viaje- revelo mientras la miraba apoyada del barandal del lugar conteniéndose las gotas de los párpados.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba de viaje?- le pregunto curiosa.

-am… bueno… yo… digamos que por una corazonada…- balbuceó apenado el Inuzuka. ¡Mentira! el había averiguado sobre el rubio para que Hinata no se sintiera incomoda en el lugar, pero su fuente de información le había fallado, eso o el rubio repentinamente decidió acudir a la fiesta.

Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato el jardín del lugar bajo la noche, era una vista increíble, el rocío sobre las rosas provocaba un efecto de brillo sobre ellas que se combinaba perfecto con la luz de la luna llena, la brisa de otoño era refrescante y muy dulce.

-Hinata- llamo el castaño, ella volteo repentinamente la mirada, siendo sacada del hechizo al que había sido sometida por el paisaje que estaba ante ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto dirigiendo toda su atención a él.

Debía admitirlo el verlo ahí le había abierto el baúl de sus sentimientos, aquellos que le había costado guardar e incluso que quiso enterrar, todo sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Lo seguía amando. Pareciera que solo había ido a esa fiesta a comprobar algo que se estaba negando a aceptar, se maldijo una y otra vez por haber aceptado la invitación de Kiba, su vida estaba siendo tan tranquila y de pronto llega el con sus hermosos ojos zafiro y le rompe el cristal de su aparente felicidad que estaba forjando ella misma con sus propias manos, y lo peor es que se le veía de maravilla, mejor que cuando lo dejo aquella tarde de abril, pareciera que sus ojos azules hubieran adquirido un brillo más bello, se sintió mal, mal de admitir que ella era la que provocaba un vacío en esos hermosos ojos, como hubiera deseado no haberse casado jamás con él y así no sentirse culpable de ser ella el fruto de su infelicidad, la maldita que le había robado tres años de su vida, de su tiempo, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, no podía hacer nada, solo agradecer que se había ido de esa casa devolviéndole su libertad.

-te ves preciosa esta noche- confesó Kiba al fin. Llevaba toda la noche intentando decirlo sin resultado alguno y para hacerlo tuvo que tomar un par de copas: para llenarse de valor.

Ella solo sonrió ante su generosidad –gracias- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, el también sonrió.

-gracias por la velada- dijo Hinata al bajar del auto ayudada por el.

-de nada- dijo sonrojado.

-bueno nos vemos el lune…-

-Hinata- llamo Kiba.

-¿si?- pregunto curiosa ella.

Y de un momento a otro Kiba le había plantado un beso en la mejilla, fue tan repentino que ella quedo anonadada ante su gesto, el chico se aparto y sonrojado se volteo para emprender la marcha.

-nos vemos- le dijo despidiéndose de ella sin voltear a verla: estaba demasiado colorado.

Ella no dijo nada fue demasiada su impresión, era extraño, se sentía rara, nunca nadie le había dicho si era hermosa o no y menos un hombre que no sea de su familia, Naruto jamás lo había hecho y si lo hacía era como dije antes por: caballerosidad. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella como Kiba y nunca nadie le había robado un beso.

Así pasaron algunas semanas y Hinata comenzaba a sentirse confundida, Kiba se estaba volviendo un poco más atrevido con ella, en ocasiones la había tomado de la mano, de pronto se le quedaba mirando fijamente, se quedaba al propósito en su oficina hasta tarde, incluso una vez la había acorralado contra la pared dejándola estática, por suerte esa vez había interrumpido el padre de Kiba dejándolos a ambos nerviosos, salían mucho juntos y en una ocasión estuvo a punto de besarla, por suerte Hinata era bastante hábil.

Esa tarde había sido bastante audaz, se había fugado del castaño, en esos momento necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar tan de prisa como pudo en busca de un taxi, llamo al primero que vio y se subió enseguida.

-disculpe no esta yendo a donde le pedí- dijo la Hyuga nerviosa al ver que el hombre del taxi estaba tomando una ruta completamente diferente a la de su casa.

El hombre parecía no oírla, no decía nada solo seguía manejando, pero manejaba tan a prisa que ni tiempo de saltar por la ventana de daba, dejándola nerviosa a ella, no sabía que hacer, comenzó a buscar el celular en su bulto y para su mala suerte no lo traía, lo había dejado en casa, se maldijo ¿como podía ser tan estúpida? Se apretó la falda con nerviosismo, deseando que todo salga bien.

Hasta que el hombre se detuvo en la entrada de un enorme hotel de Londres, ella asustada bajo corriendo del taxi, cuando de pronto unos hombres la cargaron, ella comenzó a forcejear pero evidentemente estaba muy lejos de poder safarse, estaba asustada, su corazón estaba latiendo muy de prisa, le taparon la boca con un pañuelo que le hizo perder la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto despertó, se palpo el cuerpo, gracias a Dios estaba completa o por lo menos aún lo estaba, el lugar estaba oscuro, sentía su cabeza girar y es que aún tenía el efecto del somnífero. Había una tenue luz encendida a la cabeza de un enorme sillón de espaldas a ella, a un lado había una copa de vino. De pronto vio que una mano tomaba la copa, ¡ahí había alguien! se levanto despacito procurando no hacer ruido, su vida estaba en riesgo y estúpidamente se aproximo a la puerta, giró la manija pero nada, ¡esta estaba cerrada! y para su mala suerte había hecho ruido al querer abrirla, cerro los ojos al escuchar el minúsculo pero perceptible ruido que hizo el picaporte al querer rotarlo.

-esta cerrada con llave- dijo la voz.

Ella dio un respingo, el hombre se levanto del sillón, ella sintió miedo un inmenso miedo, de pronto sus ojos se dilataron.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto completamente confundida al ver su silueta bajo la luz de esa tenue lámpara.

Y ahí estaba él con la corbata mal sujetada incluso ya se la había quitado, su saco estaba a un lado, la camisa blanca estaba abierta unos tres botones, dejando ver un poco su sólido pecho, lo único que parecía intacto era el chaleco que aún estaba abotonado por completo, pero incluso la camisa blanca de mangas largas estaba arremangada, su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal, se estremeció al verlo, sus sentimientos comenzaban a traicionarla. ¡Tenia que salir de ahí!

Él le sonrió al mirarla con el rostro pálido.

-hola Hinata- susurro acercándose a ella aun con la poca en su mano.

-¿tu me trajiste aquí?- le pregunto confundida, alarmada y enojada.

-si- le dijo en una sonrisa que ella no conocía, nunca lo había visto sonreír con tanto gusto.

-¿por qué? ¿Te debo algo? ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto inquieta.

-bueno solo quería tu compañía…- le dijo acercándose más a ella.

Ella se aparto pero ya no podía hacerlo más: su espalda chocaba contra la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- pregunto molesta, tratando de disimular lo que comenzaba a sentir, como sus ojos comenzaban a hipnotizarla con su añil fulgor.

-te has vuelto fría conmigo Hinata- reprocho el rubio.

-¡culpa de quien crees que es!- le reprochó. –pero vamos dime que quieres acabemos con esto- comentó volviéndose valiente.

El se acerco a servir más vino a su copa.

-solo quiero saber una cosa- le comentó dejándola pensando para luego probar un poco de su vaso.

¿Qué podía saber ella que a él le interesará tanto como para secuestrarla?

-dime- exigió ella sin rodeos.

-¿qué relación tienes con Inuzuka Kiba?- le pregunto directo a los ojos – ¡y no me mientas!- amenazó elevando un poco la voz.

-¡¿qué?- pregunto en shock. – ¿me trajiste hasta aquí solo para preguntarme algo así? ¿Te estas vengando, no es así?- le pregunto.

-¿vengando?- no esperaba eso.

-si, de todos los años que te amargue la vida, ahora tu vienes a vengarte y por eso me estas molestando- hizo una pausa -de verdad lo siento Naruto, siento el haberme ido tan tarde, el haberte robado tanto tiempo y entiendo que estés molesto, yo fui demasiado egoísta, esa es la verdad- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-no estas entendiendo la situación- le reprocho él –pero si así lo ves, por ahora esta bien, pero si quieres que te perdone entonces dime cual es tu relación con él ¡¿es tu novio, amante, pretendiente que es?- cuestionó un poco exasperado.

-¿Qué es? No es más que obvio…- tomo aliento -solo somos amigos, y si esto te sirve de consuelo entonces presta atención, no tengo novio, ni amante, ni mucho menos pretendiente, Kiba jamás se fijaría en mí y sinceramente no creo que nadie lo haga así que tranquilo Naruto. No estoy siendo más feliz que tú- dijo enojada y un poco llorosa, ahora entendía todo, él solo la había arrastrado ahí para asegurarse de que no sea feliz, porque no lo merecía. –ábreme la puerta, por favor- le pidió cabizbaja, antes de que soltara la primera lágrima, le estaba costando trabajo contenerse.

-¡te dije que no me mientas!- afirmo él con una voz dura, mientras posaba una mano en el marco de la puerta, ahí junto a la cabeza de ella.

- ¡no te estoy mintiendo!- le contesto.

-¿entonces que son todas estas fotos?- dijo mientras le mostraba una carpeta que había tomado de la mesa donde estaba su copa de vino.

-¿fotos?- pensó para sí misma mientras abría el sobre, de pronto su semblante cambio de un instante a otro. – ¿De donde sacaste esto?- le pregunto al ver las fotografías, en las que estaba con Kiba: almorzando en un restaurante, cuando el la llevaba a casa, cuando de pronto a Kiba le daba su ataque de suficiente valentía y la tomaba de la mano o cuando le robaba un beso de la mejilla. –somos amigos eso es todo- dijo mientras le entregaba la carpeta de manera brusca –no puedo creer que me odies tanto como para mandar a alguien a que me siga- le reprocho molesta. Había sido muy audaz había tomado un cuchillo que estaba junto al vino, lo clavo forzando la puerta y salió corriendo, había burlado al rubio o al menos eso pensó cuando sintió que la tomaba de la muñeca y la arrastraba nuevamente hasta la lujosa habitación.

-¡suéltame!- pataleo ella, pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, estaba muy cansada.

Él no le contesto solo entro al cuarto, estaba muy molesto, tanto que la empujo sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo, era tanta su fuerza que inevitablemente ella no pudo hacer nada, creyó que se iba a golpear hasta que sintió la cómoda cama sobre su espalda, cerro los ojos, quiso forcejear nuevamente, pero él la había sujetado de las muñecas con fuerza y las había puesto sus manos aun lado de su cabeza, su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella y lo cierto es que él nunca había hecho algo así: algo así como derrumbarla sobre la cama y postrarse sobre la chica.

-¡¿no te das cuenta de por que hago esto?- la cuestionó enojado.

-¡porque quieres hacerme la vida imposible!- le aseguro ella.

-¡PORQUE ESTOY CELOSO MALDITA SEA!- le grito con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

La había sacado de sus casillas, había volcado su corazón ¿había oído bien? No estaba segura, a lo mejor su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o peor aún a lo mejor él le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La chica trago saliva angustiada, nunca lo había visto así, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, él por lo regular sólo la ignoraba.

-estas bromeando- balbuceó ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él.

-¿de que podrías estar celoso? Esto es una broma de mal gusto- afirmó indignada.

-sigues sin entender- susurro él. se levanto de sobre ella.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Solo eso necesitabas gritarme?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso con todas las intenciones de salir de ahí.

-¡¿A dónde vas?- pregunto inquieto.

-a casa- respondió mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-¡no puedes irte!- le reprochó.

Ella solo le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta y lo retaba con la mirada.

-¡escúchame cuando te hablo eres mi esposa!- le grito, dejándola estática.

-¡estas equivocado, nosotros dejamos de estar casados en el momento en el que firmaste los papeles del divorcio, no hay lazo que nos una!- le recalco molesta.

-¡toma!- dijo mientras le extendía otra carpeta, que en la portada decía: trámites de divorcio. Ella la miro.

-ah mira gracias, me sacaste mi propia copia- afirmó irónica.

-¡ábrelo!- exigió molesto.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió aun con desconfianza, él se dio cuenta de que noto lo que quería cuando sus ojos se estresaron y su rostro palideció.

-¿quién dijo que los firme?- le dijo en sorna, sonrió y luego probó su bebida. De pronto se levanto y se acerco a ella, aprovecho su shock y le acarició su cabello suelto. –Seguimos siendo esposos- le susurro dulcemente a su oído.

Y era cierto no los había firmado, el día en el que ella se fue, él hizo traer los papeles de su oficina, estaba dispuesto a firmarlos y justo cuando quiso hacerlo una fuerza extraña se lo impedía, algo que no le permitía mover la mano, también había notado que la tinta de la firma de ella estaba un poco corrida así como algunas letras del escrito –lloraste- balbuceo al vacío, sin embargo muchas veces lo había intentado y nada hacía que su cuerpo captara la información para firmar y adquirir al fin su absoluta libertad.

Ella se aparto de él -¿por qué no los has firmado?- pregunto inquieta.

-¿por qué crees Hinata?- le cuestiono curioso.

Había pasado algún tiempo que ella se había ido, creía que era un juego, una broma, creía que volvería y harían como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubiera marchado de su lado o al menos eso quería él y era extraño porque pensaba que no la amaba y ahora se daba cuenta de que extrañaba su presencia, sus tímidos ojos, su dulce sonrisa, todo le daba vueltas.

Ese día había llegado temprano del trabajo y cuando abrió la puerta creyó que ahí la encontraría: sentada leyendo un libro en silencio, su decepción se hizo presente al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y darse cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, de que aquella silla era un lugar vacío en espera de su regreso y era bastante frustrante, bastante triste, bastante doloroso el llegar a casa temprano y recordar que se había ido y que por lo visto no volverá...

Se sentó en la silla en la que la había encontrado el día en que se fue, se quito la corbata, se desabrocho un poco la camisa, se había sacado el saco, tomo la copa llena de whisky y cerro los ojos despacio.

-Adiós Namikaze Naruto y por favor olvida…- sentía que estaba volviendo a escuchar su voz musitar esas palabras, con su voz quebrada, ahogándose las lágrimas, fingiendo ser fuerte. Mal recuerdo.

–Olvida que te amo- balbuceo el rubio en silencio, mientras entre sus dedos tenía sujetado el anillo que le había dado el día que se casaron, el anillo que simbolizaba: "su eterno pacto de amor", pacto que ahora se encontraba roto y desquebrajado como un vaso hecho trozos, la sortija que se desprendió ella aquella tarde de abril, esa tarde que salió de su vida sin la esperanza de volver más, lo miro: era muy pequeño, pequeño y tan delicado que tuvo miedo de romperlo, lo acerco suavemente a sus labios y lo beso. – ¿Como me pides que olvide algo así?- murmuro en el vacío de su amarga soledad.

Y es cierto ¿Cómo quería que lo olvidara? Si con esa frase se lo recordaba, se lo recordaba cuando cerraba los ojos, sería muy imbécil si lo olvidaba o si prestaba atención a su petición.

Entonces rabió de los celos cuando vio como Kiba Inuzuka tenía su atención, como la miraba, como la tocaba, como se le acercaba, tuvo que contenerse mucho para no acercarse y golpearlo exigiéndole que se alejara de su esposa, tuvo que reprimirse mucho para no jalarla hacía sí, cargarla y regresarla a casa, pero ahora era tiempo de actuar, de hacer algo, de recuperarla, de dejar de fingir que no la amaba.

Y es que era cierto, él pensó que no la amaba por eso le agradeció el día que se fue, los primeros días fue feliz no podía negarlo, pero era una falsa felicidad y era quizás porque pensaba que volvería, pero no fue así, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella se había ido con su felicidad en la maleta y su desdicha comenzaba.

Ahora había planeado secuestrarla y recuperarla.

-no me importa yo ya he firmado mi parte y eso significa que no soy tu esposa- expresó la Hyuga.

-¿así?- dijo el rubio, le arrebato la carpeta de las manos y rompió los papeles, dejando caer los trocitos en el suelo alfombrado.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto desconcertada sin entender, no sabía a que juego estaba jugando el rubio -bueno esto es solo un papel, realmente no significa nada, digo tu ya buscaste "consuelo" en otros brazos ¿no es así?- le reclamo.

-estas equivocada te sigo siendo fiel- ella quedo turbada, perpleja, confundida, no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso.

-pero… tu has estado saliendo con…- balbuceo confundida.

-¿lo sabes?- le pregunto –sabía que estabas trabajando en el área de espectáculos sería fácil hacerte creer que estaba saliendo con otras mujeres, quería darte celos- confesó al fin.

-¿celos?- le pregunto.

-¡si, para que supieras lo que yo estoy sintiendo de verte con Kiba!- dijo entre dientes conteniendo su ira al pronunciar ese nombre -aunque no se si funciono ¿funciono? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella no le dijo nada, sus malditos ojos comenzaban a hipnotizarla y lo peor es que él se estaba dando cuenta de eso. Al final de todo era muy estúpida porque aún lo seguía amando, incluso más que cuando se había ido.

-dime cariño, ¿cuantos besos ya te robo Kiba? Dime cuantos para que sepa cuantos necesito darte para reemplazar el sabor de los suyos por los míos- le amenazo mientras comenzaba a robarle el espacio que los separaba, ella dio un respingo y comenzó a retroceder, hasta que torpemente cayo sobre el lujoso sofá de la habitación, él aprovecho su torpeza y se postro sobre ella nuevamente.

-dime Hinata- susurro mientras reducía más el espacio.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te acercas tanto? ¿Qué planeas?- pregunto un poco antes de caer completamente ante su hipnosis.

-¿Qué crees?- le pregunto con una media sonrisa -Voy a besarte- le confeso directamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos –lo necesito, estoy olvidando el sabor de tus labios- expresó estando a un centímetro de ella, podía sentir su respiración nerviosa rozarle la mejilla y eso de alguna forma lo estremecía.

-¿como puedes decir algo así?- comentó ella mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de él para asegurarse de que el rubio no se siga acercando. –la única vez que nos besamos fue después de que el padre dijo: ya puede besar a la novia. Y fue un beso tan frío, cortó y simple que apenas y sentí el sabor de tus labios- le recordó.

-vaya, yo lo recuerdo diferente- murmuro mientras la tomaba del mentón obligándola a mirarlo –tranquila, este será dulce y prolongado- le advirtió.

Ella una vez más lo aparto haciendo todo uso de la poca razón que comenzaba a abandonarla -¡no juegues conmigo!- reprochó enojada.

Él suspiro –estuve tan cerca- comentó resignado mientras se reprimía las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla de una vez por todas –esta bien Hinata, entiendo, me lo pondrás difícil- musito resignado el rubio, ella no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. –Pero creo que me lo merezco- se levanto del sofá, se quedo callado por unos momentos como si estuviera meditando, ella se quedo ahí parada, no sabía que era lo que exactamente estaba esperando, él de pronto tomo la iniciativa y alzo el rostro con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. –Prepárate Hinata Hyuga porque a partir de mañana...- pauso un momento, se acerco a ella un poco más robándole el aliento y dejándola perpleja -voy a cortejarte... y lograre que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí, lo juro- susurro a su oído dejándola helada, se alejo un poco y sonrió. Ella solo se sonrojo al instante, le estaba elevando demasiado el pulso de su corazón –por favor dile a Kiba que desista- sonrió cínico.

-¡estás loco!- le grito al aporrear la puerta y salir corriendo con el corazón hecho una maraña, de alguna forma su _amenaza_ le había gustado, se sentía tan extraña, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado.

-si, estoy loco, loco por ti- dijo al vacío. Sonrió para luego beber de su copa de vino, ya sentado en el sillón, tomo el celular –Jaime por favor lleva a Hinata a casa- colgó y se fundió en el recuerdo de ella, si tan solo la hubiera besado, en estos momentos sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero tenía que remediar su estupidez. –La próxima vez la besaré- se consoló el rubio.

* * *

Bueno díganme que tal quedo, les gusto? espero que si, trate de esforzarme mucho en este capítulo. Me merezco un review? ojala que si! los esperare con muchísimas ansias y bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap, gracias por su tiempo, se les quiere mucho! :D

atte: Nakahara Sunako.


	3. Chapter 3

Wa! hola chicas y chicos como estan? wa! pase unas increibles vacaciones, pero estoy más contenta de estar de regreso, me alegraron muchisimo su reviews (juro que no estoy llorando de la emoción) pero me fascinaron sus reviews! son hermosos de verdad! wa! los leí muchas veces! estoy verdaderamente contenta! les dije que estaba feliz? jajaja

Bueno hoy iba a tener complicaciones para subir el capítulo así que tengo que agradecer a: Dayha Uchiha por prestarme su computadora y su casa! jajajaja porque si no, no estaria subiendo el cap.

Wa! espero que este capitulo les guste mucho (rezando) ojala, ojala, bueno ya sin más rodeos los dejo y por favor dejenme un review! ah y prometo empezar a responderlos ^^

Los quiero!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Trato de caballeros

Había llegado a casa, era sumamente tarde y su corazón estaba confundido –gracias Jaime- dijo al bajarse del auto con un tono quedo, se sentía un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado.

-de nada señorita- contesto el hombre que por tantos años había trabajado para la familia Namikaze.

Entro a la casa y se encontró con todos sentados en la sala.

-¡¿Hinata donde estabas?- pregunto Tenten mientras la abrazaba – ¡que bueno que estas bien!- la estrujo más.

Kiba al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad después de verla completa y Neji solo agradeció de que su pequeña prima estuviera a salvo.

-¡nos tenías preocupados!- expresó Kiba mientras se acercaba a ella.

-lo siento- bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-lo importante es que estás bien- exclamó mientras impulsivamente la abrazaba, necesitaba sentir que estaba completa, ella se altero y se pregunto si lo que Naruto dijo era cierto, ¿será que Kiba la quería? La verdad es que no sabía.

Kiba se fue y ahora Hinata se encontraba sola en su habitación reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, les había inventado que se había ido con unas viejas amigas de la universidad a tomar un café y que el tiempo se le había esfumado de las manos, que había olvidado el celular y por eso no había avisado, que no creyó que se preocuparan tanto por ella, todos le creyeron a Hinata ya que no era del tipo de chicas que mentiría aunque a Tenten le quedo una espinilla de duda.

Sonó la puerta de su habitación cuando se suponía que todos estaban durmiendo, dio un respingo, intentaba dormir. Esfuerzo inútil.

-pase- afirmó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-hola Hinata- saludo Tenten al entrar con un vaso de chocolate en las manos. –Te traje esto- musito extendiéndole la taza.

-gracias- agradeció la ojiperla para luego probar la bebida caliente.

-bueno ¿y me dirás donde estabas? – Tenten era muy directa a veces. Hinata se atraganto, sabía que no podía con Tenten así que mejor decidió evitarse los rodeos y le contó todo.

-¡ ¿Naruto?- grito la castaña después de oír la historia.

-¡shhhhh!- Hinata le puso la mano sobre la boca para callarla.

-no puedo creerlo- exclamó más bajo la castaña.

-ni yo…- confesó Hinata con la cabeza gacha –creo que solo esta jugando conmigo- balbuceó cabizbaja.

-o tan solo se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado de ti y de que es un idiota por dejarte ir- Hinata se sonrojo.

-no lo creo- aseguro la Hyuga

-¿bueno y que harás?- pregunto Tenten curiosa.

-¿de que?- cuestiono Hinata

-bueno lo sigues amando ¿no?-

-¿soy tan obvia?- bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-si, bastante- confeso Tenten sonriente –solo que entonces ten cuidado con Kiba-le advirtió.

-¿Kiba?- exclamó la ojiperla.

-si, ese chico esta enamorado de ti, tambien es bastante evidente- Hinata se estremeció.

-Tenten creo que estas confundiendo nuestra amistad- justifico la peliazul.

-no Hinata, hubieras visto, se puso como loco cuando se entero de que no habías vuelto a casa y que nadie sabía donde estabas-

-entiendo- musito Hinata bajando la mirada, se sentía avergonzada, es que enserio no podía creerse el simple hecho de que Kiba estuviera enamorado de ella, ¡era ilógico! ella era Hinata Hyuga la chica que se quedaría sola toda su vida, nadie podía enamorarse de ella. No sabía que debía hacer o como reaccionar, digo, nunca nadie se había enamorado de ella antes, se sentía como una completa novata y ni siquiera estaba segura de los sentimientos de Kiba, porque quizás todos lo estén malinterpretando y él solo la quiere como una amiga, pero fuera lo que fuera ahora no sabía que pensar.

Esa noche fue tan extremadamente larga, el recuerdo azul de su mirada no se borraba de su cabeza, era inútil, diera las vueltas que diera sobre su cama, nada le iba a quitar ese dulce recuerdo, estaba confundida, no sabía que pensar, alguien no se enamoraba de un día para el otro de alguien con el que viviste tres años, cada vez se convencía más de que todo esto era una cruel broma de Naruto, no podía ser, era imposible que a él de la nada le surgieran sentimientos que jamás sintió, que nunca profeso o transmitió, eso tenía que ser… un mal juego en el que ella no iba a caer, pero de alguna estúpida forma no le importaba, le estremecía el pensar que aunque la estuviera utilizando iba a rozar sus labios, siempre lo deseó, pero él nunca se indigno a besarla, realmente era tonta.

Kiba estaba confundido, sabía que detrás de los ojos de Hinata había algo más… la conocía bien y no se había tragado el cuento de que salio con unas amigas, había algo más detrás de todo eso.

Había llegado a su oficina, ese día no era de los más ocupados, se apresuraba a darse prisa, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-pase- dijo él.

-señor me pidieron que le entregara esto- comentó su secretaria de avanzada edad.

Kiba observo la tarjeta, conocía ese sello –sabía que tramabas algo- susurro después de tomar la carta y de que su secretaria había salido de ahí dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Leyó la carta y enseguida se levanto de su asiento.

-voy a salir Zara- afirmó a la secretaria, la cual tecleaba sin preocupación en su computadora.

-cl…claro señor- contesto atónica.

El Inuzuka llego al lugar señalado, era un lujoso restaurante, se precipito a entrar.

-por aquí señor Inuzuka- solicito el mesero, evidentemente lo estaban esperando. –Aquí- volvió a señalar el mozo mientras le ofrecía asiento.

-hola Kiba- sonrió el rubio.

-¿que se te ofrece Naruto?- cuestionó yendo al grano.

El blondo solo sonrió un poco, mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino, la cual Kiba tuvo que aceptar por sus buenos modales, aunque el castaño procuraba no bajar la guardia.

-estas enamorado de Hinata ¿no es así?- hablo sin rodeos el ojiazul.

-eso no te incumbe, además fuiste tu él que la dejo irse- respondió tajante Kiba recordándole su estupidez pasada.

Le había dado un golpe bajo al Namikaze, eso le había dolido, Kiba no tenía que recordarle lo idiota que era, eso lo tenía muy claro, ¡cierto! no debió haber dejado que se vaya esa tarde de abril, debió detenerla.

-entonces me lo pondrás difícil ¿eh?- hablo el rubial.

-¿me ves como un rival?- pregunto con sorna.

-en realidad no- respondió Naruto un poco soberbio.

-entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- afirmó el Inuzuka con todas las intenciones de levantarse y salir de ahí, terminando con esa necia conversación con el rubio, pero se reprimió, tambien le interezaba saber que estaba tramando él.

-lo que me preocupa es que la acosas, pasas demasiado tiempo con ella y eso ¡me irrita!- expreso elevando el tono de su voz, estaba sumamente celoso.

- ah vaya a mi también me enoja que la busques- dijo el chico de los ojos marrón –en eso estamos de acuerdo- le mandó una mirada retadora al rubio -bueno hagamos un trato- solicito el castaño, y el rubio solo lo miro con la interrogante inundando sus ojos. -somos caballeros ¿no?- dijo más en afirmación que en pregunta.

-lo somos- contesto el rubio no sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

-entonces… hagamos un trato- volvió a decir con una media sonrisa.

-¿un trato?- ¿de que hablaba? Eso hombre estaba loco.

-ambos la cortejaremos, porque por lo que veo ambos la queremos y creo que tú no vas a dejarla ir y yo tampoco voy a dejartela fácil, así que es mejor que ella decida con quien quiere estar- el castaño no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de sus labios.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso y no esperaba una proposición así de Kiba, lo miro con recelo y es que le sorprendio que Kiba fuera más inteligente de lo que creyó, y le estaba poniendo difícil el quitárselo de encima para tener el camino libre hacía la peliazul.

-hecho- dijo al final aceptando el trato y es que él nunca despreciaba un reto.

Kiba volvió a sonreír para luego levantarse e irse.

-¡espera!- lo detuvo el rubio mientras se servía más vino. El Inuzuka giro la mirada. – ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir sólo así? no, mejor hagámoslo más interesante…- solicito mientras probaba su vino. Kiba alzo una ceja. –Pongamos una regla…- vacilo por un instante y al final dijo: -¡esta prohibido besarla!- exclamó mientras le mostraba una foto que había sacado de su portafolio de piel. Kiba dirigió su atención a la fotografía sobre la mesa -18 de septiembre- le señalo la fecha.

El contenido de la foto era claro, era en esa ocasión que la valentía había disipado su cobardía y se había acercado lo suficiente a la chica como para rozar sus labios, ella fue hábil porque escapo de él.

-¡¿nos espías?- pregunto molesto el castaño.

-¿aceptas o no?- cuestiono el rubio evitando la pregunta que le había formulado el chico, vio la mirada que el castaño le mando: una mirada fulminante –digo, somos caballeros ¿no?- dijo tomando el mismo pretexto que él le había dado al porponerle el "trato"

-¡acepto!- expreso mientras se estrechaban de las manos y cerraban el trato, en ese momento sus ojos chocaron la mirada de ambos hechaba fuego.

Naruto sonrió, no iba a dejar que Kiba la bese, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que el castaño manchara sus labios, solo el podía hacerlo, solo el iba a hacerlo.

-¿y Kiba?- pregunto la Hyuga cuando entro al edificio.

-salio- respondió Zara.

-ah ya veo- comentó la chica para luego pasar a su oficina, era raro que él no estuviera ahí.

Estaba cansada por la noche anterior, solo había conciliado el sueño como una hora y justo cuando comenzaba a caer en un profundo y dulce sueño, su maldita alarma tenía que arruinárselo con su odioso sonido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me quitas el sueño?- le reprochó a su taza de café, tenía tanto sueño y cansancio que ni el café mismo surtía efecto en ella. Comenzaba a dormitarse. –Mejor me pongo de pie- exclamó tratando de despabilar. Pero ese día no había mucho trabajo, digo, era miércoles, no pasaba nada interesante, siempre los miércoles eran los días más ligeros de la semana, con ese pensamiento, se recostó poco a poco en el sofá de su oficina y poco tiempo paso para perderse entre un necesario sueño del que no pudo escapar

-¡Hinata!- exclamó Kiba al entrar, a veces le daba por hacerlo sin tocar la puerta, era como si quisiera atraparla o algo así, volteo la mirada cuando vio su silla vacía –¿Hinata?- pregunto antes de verla tumbada en el sofá, durmiendo.

Quedo perplejo por un instante, era satisfactorio verla durmiendo y más cuando ella parecía irradiar tranquilidad, se puso de rodillas mientras apoyaba el rostro en el sofá y la observaba descansar, veía su suave respiración, sus ojos callados por el sueño –es tan linda- balbuceo hipnotizado y ahí la tenía como el siempre quiso: acorralada. Ella era muy hábil pero en esta ocasión estaba indefensa. Vio sus labios entreabiertos y por un momento se perdió hipnotizado, se perdió tanto que quiso acercarse y arrebatarle un beso robado, después de todo nadie se enteraría –maldición- dijo al recordar el trato que había hecho con el rubio.

-¡esta prohibido besarla!- esa frase resonó en su cabeza, causándole jaqueca.

-maldito seas Namikaze, me tendiste una trampa- reprocho el castaño por lo bajo para luego alejarse de ella, la cual seguía inmóvil perdida en su sueño.

¡Cierto! Naruto le había tendido una _trampa_, sabía que Kiba era un caballero con buenos modales y su palabra valía más que un papel firmado, el rubio quería asegurarse de proteger a Hinata mientras no la tenía bajo la vista y Kiba había caído.

Se apoyo un momento en la pared, nadie se enteraría, ni ella misma, nadie sabría que rompió con su palabra, la tentación lo estaba venciendo, sus sentimientos lo comenzaban a traicionarlo, le gritaban: ¡hazlo! Y él no quería contradecirlos, se acerco despacio a ella, volvió a hincarse mientras muy suavemente le acariciaba el cabello –nadie se tiene porque enterar- balbuceo al vació, se acerco despacio, sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado, se habían escapado de su caja y ya no sabía como meterlos de nuevo, cerro los ojos poco a poco mientras se acercaba más a ella, comenzando a sentir su respiración chocar contra su mejilla, estaba tan cerca, un poco más y los rozaría...

-¡no puedo maldición!- exclamó mientras se levantaba de sopetón, tomaba la manija y salía de ahí aporreando la puerta de la oficina.

Sabía que estaba mal, no por el pacto que había hecho con el rubio, si no por ella, no estaría bien profanar sus labios sin su consentimiento ¿hasta donde iba a llegar? Se pregunto, era detestable un hombre que se aprovechará de la vulnerabilidad de una mujer en el momento más crítico, se volvería escoria si la besaba sin que ella lo supiera, no importaba lo mucho que se moría por hacerlo, eso estaba mal. Tenía que conquistarla, así el remordimiento de robarle un beso se disiparía al saber que ella lo consentía ¡TENIA QUE CONQUISTARLA!

Se encerró en su oficina el resto del día, ahora más que nunca no podía mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que había intentado robarle un beso.

-¿por qué no puso seguro a su oficina?- reprocho sonrojado. Era porque ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que algo así pudiera pasar, por eso no puso seguro.

-Kiba- toco a la puerta la chica. Él se sobresalto, no buscaba que hacer.

-en… pasa- dijo al fin, mientras se ajustaba la cortaba por el nerviosismo de verla después de lo que intento hace algún rato.

-Kiba vengo a despedirme, ya me voy a casa- sonrió –nos vemos mañana…- manifestó con una nueva sonrisa.

-eh… si, nos vemos, buenas noches- se despidió tratando de no sonrojarse.

La chica solo cerro la puerta y se fue, el castaño se golpeo contra su escritorio, era tan tonto, se maldijo por tan solo haber balbuceado unas palabras tontas.

La chica salió del edificio comenzaba a hacer frío por la época del año, se maldijo por haber ignorado a Tenten cuando le aconsejo llevar un abrigo por si las dudas. El día había acabado, nada en particular había pasado, comenzaba a creer que la amenaza del rubio era solo un sueño fugaz –quizás estaba tomado- dijo mientras cruzaba la calle formulándose mil y un explicaciones para el comportamiento de la noche anterior del rubio, ¿enamorado? ¡Jamás!, esa estaba completamente descartada de su lista, podía ser todo menos enamorado. La idea de que estaba borracho era la más aceptable, después de todo lo había encontrado bebiendo una botella de vino.

Rió para sus adentros y es que por un mínimo y fugaz instante creyó en su amenaza, pero el día ya había acabado. Con ese pensamiento llego a casa, era extraño no había nadie, ni el servicio ni Tenten ni nadie, el silencio reinaba el lugar a sus anchas y merced, por un instante se asusto hasta que vio una nota: nos fuimos al hospital, no contestabas el celular.

Hinata se exalto –¡maldición!- murmuro al ver que su celular estaba en silencio con miles de llamadas de Neji, salió corriendo de ahí, necesitaba un taxi ¡ya! Hasta que vio un coche negro estacionado en la entrada con las luces prendidas, por un momento pensó que sería atropellada, pero era tanta su emoción al pensar que su sobrino estaba en camino que no iba a notar la ser arrollada por un auto. Se detuvo en seco.

-yo puedo llevarte- le dijo cierta voz al bajar la ventana.

Ella dio un respingo y lo cierto es que estaba lejos de conseguir un taxi, digo, eran las ocho la hora en la que todos salen de sus empleos y lo único que quieren es ir a casa, había embotellamiento en las calles y los taxis estaban ocupados, necesitaba llegar, necesitaba sentir la emoción de ver al pequeño en sus primeros respiros de vida, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero luego se lamentaría en su almohada.

Se subió al auto, el rubio sonrió satisfecho, la tenía en la boca del lobo.

-hola Hinata- dijo saludándola, llevaba manejando como diez minutos y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar frase alguna, hasta que él decidió hacerlo.

Vacilo por un instante, no quería entablar una conversación con él, aún estaba muy confundida, evadió su saludo, él solo resoplo angustiado odiaba su nueva frialdad.

-¿estas molesta por lo de ayer?- le pregunto cuando se paro en un alto y le dirigió todo el fulgor que irradiaban esos ojos solo a ella.

Ella hecho un suspiro largo y profundo.

-si- le dijo nada más.

-ah entonces no esperes que te pida: perdón- dijo mirándola sonriente, ella volteo la mirada y en su rostro estaba escrito: ¿que clase de persona eres? –No te pediré perdón Hinata, porque no me arrepiento- sonrió, después hizo una pausa – te volvería a secuestrar- dijo con una voz suave y embriagadora mientras la ahogaba con la mirada –es más planeo repetirlo más seguido- le aseguro con una voz ronca y estremecedora.

-¡esta en verde!- grito tratando de evadir sus ojos. El dio un respingo y acelero, ella solo miro a otra parte con el tono de sus mejillas elevado.

Llego al hospital, él se estaciono en seguida antes de que ella con su audacia se bajara y arrancara a correr, como una liebre huyendo de su cazador, pero algo la detuvo, el sonrió. –No abre- pensó la chica mientras tiraba de la palanca de la puerta.

-¡viva la tecnología!- agradeció el rubio para sus adentros. –Es seguro contra chicas fugitivas- le comento, con una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

-¡ábreme!- le exigió con su peor carácter.

-así no se pide Hinata- dijo acercándose a ella, robando el espacio que los separaba.

Ella apretó los puños, estaba nerviosa y eufórica, decidió ceder –ábreme por favor- pidió con una voz más dulce, el rubio hipnotizado hizo lo que ella le pidió y al siguiente instante se encontraba solo en ese enorme auto, era demasiado ágil.

-¡Neji, Neji!- grito al verlo nervioso caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡Hinata!- grito al abrazarla.

-¿ya nació?- pregunto angustiada.

-no aun no- dijo el mientras tomaba asiento, tratando de calmarse por su impaciencia.

Se quedaron esperando unos momentos, veían el reloj de la pared de enfrente caminar, pero por más que avanzara, nada pasaba aún.

Hasta que de pronto una figura salió de la gran puerta del quirófano.

La hermosa mujer de aparentemente treinta y cinco años emergió con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡es un varón!- dijo dirigiéndose a los Hyugas, Neji sonrió de la emoción.

-¿po.. Podemos pasar?- pregunto controlando su éxtasis.

-por supuesto- dijo Tsunade: la doctora.

Hinata se emociono al ver al pequeño en brazos de su madre, la sonrisa de la cara no podía disimulársele incluso olvido que acababa de ver a Naruto hace algunos momentos, Neji se acerco a su esposa y le dio un prolongado beso.

-gracias- le dijo mientras veía al pequeño dormir en el regazo de Tenten –es hermoso- dijo eufórico.

Hinata también se acerco y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de la emoción.

Había perdido una batalla contra Neji, alguien tenía que quedarse con Tenten, solo uno podía y evidentemente ese tenía que ser Neji, Hinata hizo un puchero, la pasaría sola en casa, no quería, ella deseaba estar con ellos y compartir ese hermoso momento, pero también entendió que la pareja quería estar sola con su retoño, indignada salió de ahí, era momento de ir a casa.

Salio del hospital, era muy tarde y el frió calaba hasta los huesos, se maldijo nuevamente por no seguir el consejo de la castaña, comenzó a echar un vaho, esa maldita blusa no ayudaba mucho, y su falda tampoco le favorecía para calentarse, tenía que buscar un taxi para ir a casa, comenzó a frotarse las manos en busca de un poco de calor y bueno debió pedirle su saco a Neji pero fue tanta su emoción que también salio de casa sin uno, así que él estaba en las mismas que Hinata, se sentó un instante en el barandal que estaba en la entrada del hospital, mientras se seguía frotando, se suponía que ahí esperaría un taxi, había pedido uno por teléfono para no perder el tiempo buscando uno sin éxito.

De pronto sintió un calor en los hombros, un calor que la estremeció.

-¡maldición! ¿Por qué saliste sin abrigo?- le reclamo el hombre detrás de ella.

-¿Naruto?- balbuceo al verlo sin su saco, se sonrojo instantáneamente.

-estas helada- dijo mientras le tomaba las manos suavemente y estremecerla con el contacto. –Vamos antes de que seas tú la que se quede en el hospital por hipotermia- dijo mientras la jalaba de la muñeca, tenía tanto frío que ni quiso forcejear.

Le abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto, ella bajo la mirada –no tienes porque ser caballeroso conmigo- pensó para sus adentros, se subió y por un momento agradeció el haberlo encontrado, tenía mucho frío y su coche estaba de alguna forma cálido.

Estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien por culpa de él, en el trabajo había pestañado una hora, pero aún así tenía mucho sueño sobre sus párpados y lo peor es que aunque estuviera agotada, sus ojos no se indignaban a cerrarse.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto el rubio, mientras la veía anonadada entre sus pensamientos.

-niño- dijo esbozando una sonrisa –un hermoso niño-

Naruto sonrió, no pudo evitarlo y su sonrisa fue al mismo tiempo una respuesta.

Llego a la entrada y el rubio enseguida se bajo, rodeo el auto y cuando Hinata quiso abrir la puerta se vio limitada por ese maldito seguro.

-solo se abre por fuera- le dijo el rubio al verla frustrada.

-no tenías porque abrirme podía sacar la mano por la ventana- le reprocho.

Él le ofreció la mano para facilitar su bajada del auto, ella lo evito.

-no tienes porque ser caballeroso conmigo- le dijo al pasarlo de largo, el sintió eso como una puñalada.

-¡soy caballeroso porque quiero serlo contigo!- contesto al aporrear la puerta del auto y así llamar su atención. Ella ignoro lo que él dijo, él hizo un puchero molesto.

-las llaves- balbuceo metiendo la mano en su bolso. – ¡Maldición!- dijo molesta después de haber vaciado la bolsa, bajo la mirada, ahora la vergüenza la embargaba.

-creo que estas varada conmigo- le contesto el rubio apoyado en el auto con una enorme sonrisa, esperando.

-gracias por traerme Naruto- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le devolvía el saco, quiso alejarse inmediatamente para buscar el árbol más cercano a su ventana. El servicio no estaba, había olvidado que Margaret la doncella había salido de vacaciones y había ido a visitar a su hijo que vivía en un poblado, a unos muchos kilómetros de Londres y que volvería hasta la otra semana.

Él la sujeto de la muñeca cuando la vio alejarse –vamos a mi casa, a nuestra casa- pronunció al tomarla por la cintura y susurrarle al oído. Ella se estremeció, había mucho frío pero él le producía un extraño calor.

-¡No!- dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Cosa que fue inútil porque él entrelazo sus manos por su espalda de ella impidiéndole que se alejara.

–Solo esta noche- le volvió a decir con una voz melosa, ronca y alarmante, ¿qué clase de propuesta era esa? Pensó ella al sonrojarse.

-¡que no!- volvió a decir safandose definitivamente y corrió al árbol que daba a su ventana, él hizo una mueca.

-si quieres... puedo subirme por ti- dijo el rubio al ver lo alto de su habitación.

Ella zapateo molesta -¡¿crees que no lo puedo hacer sola?- le cuestiono.

-claro que puedes hacerlo- le contesto –tú puedes hacer muchas cosas y me lo has demostrado, me los demostraste el día que te fuiste- le contesto un poco ¿dolido?

Ella trago saliva –bien- dijo ella evitando el nerviosismo.

-solo que… tienes falda- dijo sonrojado, mientras giraba la mirada a otra parte.

-¿y que?- pregunto sonrojada tratando de verse dura.

-bueno que yo tendré que estar debajo, porque si te caes yo estaré aquí para sostenerte-

-puedes irte- dijo la Hyuga.

-ahí esta el problema- dijo él –no quiero irme- le contesto sonriente.

Ella dio un respingo estremecida, se alejo de él y mejor se sentó a la entrada de la puerta a pensar que haría, el rubio solo siguió sus movimientos, ella resoplo, había mucho frío, él volvió a darle el saco, ella hizo una mueca -¿y tu?- pregunto al verlo sólo con la camisa blanca de manga larga la cual tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-estoy bien- le sonrió dulcemente. Se inquieto, le estaba provocando muchas cosas el estar a su lado, se maldijo, había caído en su maldita trampa, no se estaba volviendo a enamorar de él, ella siempre lo ha estado, jamás había dejado de amarlo, solo que con su presencia le estaba recordando que su amor por él era muy grande como para guardarlo en una caja en alguna parte de su corazón.

Se quedaron ahí unos instantes viendo la noche pasar y el frío embargarlos, el rubio comenzó a temblar de frío, mientras más pasará el tiempo, el frío se ponía más fuerte.

Volteo la mirada. Estaba helado y ahora su hermoso color tan vivaz estaba palideciendo, se sintió tan molesta y preocupada que no pudo más y salto sobre él: abrazándolo.

-¡soy una imprudente!- afirmo mientras le rodeaba el cuerpo dándole calor –dejándote sufrir aquí con este frío, ve a casa- pidió entre enojada y preocupada.

-vaya, estas muy preocupada por mí- dijo dejándose envolver por sus brazos. –No voy a dejarte aquí- le contesto a los ojos.

-bien, entonces vayamos a tu casa- contesto cediendo, mientras se levantaba alejándose de él.

-apenas y pude disfrutarlo- balbuceo colorado cuando ella ya lo había soltado.

* * *

Bueno y que tal? les gusto o estan decepcionados? D: díganme!

bueno espero sus reviews! (ojala meresca uno u.u)

Los quiero gracias a todos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso he tenido muchos problemas, mi compu murio totalmente y me es muy dificil escribir el capitulo y subirlo, espero no tener que suspender el fic por estos problemas, digo, suspender mas no dejar incompleto eso jamas!

Me han encantado muchisimos sus reviews, y disculpen si no los contesto o si los contestos demasiado tarde es que insisto, no tengo computadora, pero apenas puedo los contesto, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia los adoro de verdad. ah y note que hay muchas dudas, tratare de serv más clara desde ahora, gracias una vez más.

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¡Empieza el juego!

Había olvidado lo enorme de esa mansión, lo tan grande que era, la imponencia de la que hacía gala, lo había olvidado, sus recuerdos de su anterior vida comenzaban a saltar de su baúl cerrado con tres candados.

Entro al lugar abierto por Hans el viejo mayordomo.

-¡Señorita Hinata!- dijo esbozando una sonrisa al verla al lado del rubio.

-¡Hola Hans!- contesto con el mismo gesto –en… veras, el señor Namikaze necesita entrar en calor- le dijo mientras ayudaba al rubio a sostenerse.

-¡claro!- dijo el mayordomo mientras ayudaba al rubio a entrar al lugar, lo cargo hasta el gran salón donde estaba la chimenea.

La Hyuga solo comenzó a recorrer el lugar despacio. Todo estaba exactamente igual, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, por un momento ese sentimiento la embargo, sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá que estaba justo en frente de la chimenea recién prendida por el mayordomo, sintió su calor. Estaba congelado.

Ya Hinata estaba resignada a que esa noche la pasaría en su antigua morada, decidio ir a su habitación pero no sin antes de revisar que Naruto ya estuviera bien, le echo una mirada sigilosa y lo encontro absorto en sus pensamientos con una copa en la mano, al verlo estable decidio ir a encerrarse a su recamara a esperar la salida del sol para marcharse de ahí sin causar baruyo.

Se levanto luego de un rato y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de ella, entro sin tocar y desgraciadamente ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de ponerle seguro a la puerta. Abrió la puerta de roble macizo lentamente y… la encontró desabrochándose la blusa, ella al oír el sonido de la puerta dio un respingo y giro la mirada al ver al rubio petrificado bajo el umbral, enseguida se cubrió, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro suerte que iba apenas por el tercer botón.

-lo… si…ento- balbuceo él a medias con un inmenso sonrojo muy difícil de disimular. Le había impactado ver un poco de la piel de su hombro descubierta.

Ella se sonrojo en extremo -¿podrías cerrar por favor?- le pidió girando la mirada.

-claro- dijo él. Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-contigo fuera- aclaro tratando de no titubear.

-demasiado tarde… ¡ya entre!- dijo al ponerle seguro a la puerta y dejarla helada con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Había hecho demasiado en una sola noche, le estaba dañando los sentidos con agudeza, se sentía mareada cuando sentía su perfume chocar con su olfato, ese aroma en su camisa, ese aroma tan varonil le atrofiaba los sentidos y por un momento el aroma impregnado en su saco se había pegado en su cuerpo de ella, como si fuera él quien lo había dejado y ahora lo encontraba ahí en lo que era su antigua habitación, la que lo había sido por tres años, ella había pensado jamás volver a pisar ese lugar, más sin embargo ahora se encontraba ahí y él frente a ella cosa que jamás imagino, él nunca entraba a su habitación –jamás- y ahora estaban solos ahí.

Ella retrocedió un poco al ver que se le acercaba, había entrado a la recamara con una firmeza infinita en la mirada, con unos ojos tan diferentes que la dejaban helada, que le robaban el aliento, retrocedió tanto cuanto pudo, hasta que choco con el closet con el enorme armario y decidió actuar de manera trivial.

-¿que pasa?- le pregunto al abrir el closet y husmear en el con la cara coloreada de carmesí, había sido todo una odisea abrocharse la ropa, sus manos se habían tolondrado cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él, trato de relajarse pero le era dificil, así que aún con la ropa abierta se giro dándole la espalda y esperar a que él se vaya.

El rubio se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras la observaba –Hinata- le llamo al posar el rostro en su mano de manera cautivadora y roba-alientos. -¿desde cuando usas faldas?- le pregunto al ponerse de pie y acercarse más a ella.

Se sonrojo pero le dio la espalda, estaba fingiendo buscar algo entre el montón de lo que era su antigua ropa mientras sus manos temblaban. Le sorprendio el que todo estuviera tal cual como lo había dejado la tarde que se fue, sentía que jamás se había ido que tan solo había sido un sueño, una ilusión.

Dio un brinco al escuchar su pregunta y lo cierto es que no las usaba por gusto, tenía que resignarse a lo que estaba en el closet que Tenten le había preparado y lo cierto es que la peliazul no contaba con mucho dinero, no podía darse el lujo de ponerse sus moños y aunque odiara las faldas cortas lo cierto es que no tenía otra cosa que vestir, Tenten siempre se salía con la suya.

-bueno… desde que vivo con Neji y Tenten- le contesto, ni siquiera sabía porque le contesto, no tenía porque hacerlo, no tenía porque darle explicaciones, si estaba varada ahí, era por su eterna estupidez de ella al dejar las llaves y también por su infinita testarudez del rubio. Trataba de no hacerse ilusiones, todo eso de la "reconquista" lo veía como una broma del rubio, una broma en la que juro no caer, sabía que no era linda, nunca lo había sido por eso no tenía pretendientes como su hermana menor, ella era un ratón de biblioteca en la universidad, el destino tan solo había querido regalarle un poco de felicidad al dejar caer a Namikaze Naruto en sus manos y esa felicidad había podido perdurar en un falso amor forzado, pero ella no quiso eso para él, no merecía sufrir solo porque era demasiado benévolo.

Sabía que las faldas no le quedaban por eso no las usaba. –lo se, lo se, no me queda bien, no tienes porque decírmelo- ella conocía al rubio y en las pocas ocasiones que lo veía, él se portaba tan frío con ella, jamás la había adulado –nunca- y eso no tenía por qué cambiar ahora.

-me gusta como se te ven- le susurro al oído. Ella ni siquiera lo había visto venir, solo sintió el contacto de su labios juguetear con la piel de su oreja.

Aguanto la respiración un instante, la voz se le fugo de los labios, no podía emitir sonido ni movimiento alguno.

-Hinata- volvió a llamar él, Ella no se inmuto. -¿vas a tomar un baño?- le pregunto al ver que tenía cogida la toalla entre sus manos con el semblante en shock.

-eh… si- le contesto sonrojada. Había mucho frío, su piel tenía una mezcla de sudor y estrés, había sido un día muy largo y quería tomarse un baño, un baño caliente que le quitara la helades del cuerpo.

-por favor, por tu seguridad, ponle seguro a la puerta- se alejo de ella.

Ella no entendió ¿seguridad? -¿por qué?- le pregunto ilusa y como dije antes, ella jamás se preocupaba por los seguros, nadie entraba a su habitación así que había olvidado que existían, nunca tuvo la necesidad de usarlos.

-es más- dijo el evadiendo su duda de ella –pon una silla contra la puerta- le pidió.

El rostro de ella estaba lleno de dudas –pero ¡¿por qué?!- pregunto inocente.

Él le sonrió –para que yo no pueda entrar- con las mismas dio la vuelta y sin mirarla otra vez salio de ahí –buenas noches- dijo al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, habiéndola dejado perpleja y con la boca abierta.

Hinata se sentó un momento sobre la cama, su cabeza aun no carburaba lo que el rubio acababa de decirle – ¿que fue eso?- pregunto al sentir que su corazón aligeraba el paso.

El rubio se sentó sobre el mismo sofá donde la había encontrado el día que ella decidió marcharse, se encontraba tomando un poco de whisky mientras veía como el fuego se retorcía en la chimenea, estaba pensando tantas cosas, aún no sabía como hábilmente la había hecho volver a casa o al menos solo por esa noche, estaba pensando en el tiempo en la que se paso negándose que la extrañaba –que tonto había sido-

Y bueno no podía presionarla, le había prometido conquistarla y así iba hacer tenía que ser cuidadoso, le había hecho mucho daño además de que tenía competencia de parte de Kiba, no podía darse el lujo de asustarla, tenía que controlarse aunque tuviera ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y robarle miles de besos, los besos que nunca le había dado así que con su inutil autocontrol salió de ahí, de su habitación de ella, ahora por lo pronto le agradaba la idea de saber que le llevaba ventaja a Kiba aunque eso no importaba, lo importante es que ella lo seguía queriendo.

Él rubial sabía que ella aún no se tragaba aquello de la "reconquista" y se paso muchas lunas preguntándose como rayos ella se había enamorado de él, según él, no había hecho absolutamente nada para enamorarla, ni el menor esfuerzo. Sonrió para sí mismo, se sentía tan idiota, incluso le tuvo que pedir que le pusiera seguro a la puerta, quizás ella aún no lo percibía pero… estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo al contenerse, un inmenso uso de autocontrol que él no sabía de donde lo había sacado.

Esa noche sabía que no iba a conciliar el sueño, su necio corazón no se lo iba a permitir sabiendo que ella estaba bajo el mismo techo y en otro tiempo le hubiera dado igual, pero en estos momentos se estaba reprimiendo.

Había hecho un trato con Kiba y bueno él sabía que el haber puesto aquella regla también recaía sobre él, pero era mejor así, al menos su palabra le ayudaba a aguantarse las ganas de robarle un beso, aunque empezaba a pensar en romper su palabra, había flaqueado:

Hace unos momentos justo como esta ahora estaba sentado, con el mismo vaso de Whisky en la mano, veía las llamas de la chimenea danzar, estaba muy cansado, pero no podía dormir, algo se lo impedía, el recuerdo de ella estaba presente en su mente, estaba a unos metros de ella, todo se entremezclo, por un momento sintió un remolino apoderarse de él, el fulgor de la chimenea, el movimiento de las llamas tan brusco, el alcohol, su cansancio, el recuerdo de sus ojos, todo se enredaba, tanto que por un momento sintió que lo que había pasado esa noche, era un efecto secundario del maldito alcohol, de pronto entro en sí y se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo y abrumador sueño, sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, una angustia fatal lo embargo, ahora no sabía si en verdad la había visto esa noche o era una mala pasada de su mente, se encontraba atascado entre un surco entre la realidad o la fantasía, su corazón se inquieto y quiso comprobar si estaba enloqueciendo, se puso de pie sin si quiera pensarlo y emprendió la marcha, se paro justo de frente de la puerta que era su cuarto, trato de escuchar ruido alguno pero nada, eso le angustio más, sin pensarlo un segundo había tomado el picaporte y lo había tirado con fuerza como para abrirla de golpe sin siquiera tomarse la delicadeza de tocar la puerta, fue excesiva la felicidad que se apodero de él cuando la vio haciendo el intento de sacarse la ropa, ahí estaba ella: en carne y hueso, no era un holograma, ilusión, espejismo, alucinación o delirio, aún estaba en sus cabales, se alegro, pero fue tanta su alegría que ni sonrió expresándola, al escuchar su voz, se alarmo más, el sueño era real tan real que podía tocarlo, sin pensarlo un momento había entrado a su habitación, le había puesto seguro para que su dulce alegría no escapara por la rendija de una puerta, había entablado un corta conversación con ella y aunque la chica parecía tratarlo con absoluta indiferencia sabía él que estaba nerviosa de tenerlo ahí, lo sabía, podía apostarlo y perjurarlo, el que no pudiera sostenerle la mirada se lo comprobaba, le gustaba saber que aún lo seguía queriendo. Se había postrado en la orilla de su cama a observarla intentar huir de él, evadirlo, la había adulado e incluso amenazado con entrar a espiarla si ella no se cuidaba lo suficiente, se fue lleno de felicidad y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo sus sentimientos de que no lo dominaran por completo, porque comenzaba a gustarle la idea de robarle un beso, era mejor salir de ahí.

Después de eso volvió al mismo asiento frente a la chimenea, suspiraba a cada momento, era un suspiro indescriptible, se encontraba atrapado en un abismo de locura y absoluto júbilo del que por ningún motivo quería encontrar la salida.

En algún momento dentro de sus divagaciones no se percato que se había quedado dormido.

Despertó de sopetón, como si intentara huir de una pesadilla, como si de pronto recordara algo que tenía que hacer con verdadera urgencia, se reincorporo poco a poco y de pronto sintió el maravilloso efecto de la resaca.

-¡rayos!- balbuceo mientras se frotaba la sien intentando con esto disipar su dolor. – ¡Hinata!- grito al siguiente instante cuando se levanto como flecha disparada.

-se ha ido, joven- le dijo el viejo mayordomo de avanzada edad, mientras le ofrecía una taza de café negro bajada de una bandeja de plata.

-¿¡qué!?- pregunto al intentar salir a la puerta a gritar su nombre en esperanza que ella lo escuchara.

-se fue hace mucho rato- dijo Hans mientras miraba el reloj.

Eran las once de la mañana. El rubio se estreso al ver la hora y como ahora el tiempo se burlaba de él.

-¡soy un imbécil!- se maldijo entre dientes.

Se había levantado de la cama, ni siquiera había pegado el ojo, sólo estaba esperando a que el sol se indignara a asomarse, se levanto tan rápido como pudo, el estar en su antiguo "hogar" si así se le podía llamar comenzaba a abrumarle el corazón, los recuerdos le atrofiaban los sentimientos, muchas cosas se entremezclaban formando una extraña masa, no le gustaba esa sensación. Se vistió de prisa con la misma ropa que traía de la noche anterior y salió en busca de la puerta.

Vio su figura postrada en el sofá, yacía durmiendo tan tranquilo que por un momento creyó que estaba muerto, giro la mirada a ambos lados –nadie la observaba- se acerco y delicadamente le rozo la mejilla con la mano, fue un sentimiento que la estremeció tanto que sintió la descarga recorrer su cuerpo, dio unos pasos retrocediendo, el contacto había sido muy precipitado, decidió salir de ahí antes que él despertara y la acusara de acoso, le echo una última mirada y sonrió al verlo dormir tan placenteramente.

Tomo el picaporte y quiso girarlo con delicadeza hasta que una voz rompió su calma rompiéndole los nervios.

-¿se va señorita?- dijo Hans al verla más pálida de lo normal.

-bueno…- balbuceo atrapada –si- hablaba suavemente como si tuviera miedo de hacer el suficiente ruido para romper el sueño del rubio y lo cierto es que le aterraba que Hans la hubiera visto tocar la mejilla del blondo. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-¿no quiere desayunar algo antes?- pregunto tratando de retenerla un poco más en esa enorme casa.

-no, no, no, yo… no quiero causar más molestias- dijo hablando en general.

-no es ninguna molestia señorita, lo cierto es que en esta casa se extraña su presencia- dijo sinceramente el hombre, expresándolo con un semblante serio.

La chica sonrió, no pudo evitarlo –gracias Hans, yo también extraño tu compañía- sonrió.

-permítame decirle señorita, que el joven Namikaze…- callo un instante –también la extraña-

-bueno eso realmente lo dud…- fue callada antes de terminar.

-el joven cambio mucho desde el momento en el que usted se fue de esta casa, señorita, yo lo conozco desde chiquillo, serví a su padre y a su madre, lo vi crecer, sé lo que le digo, desde el momento en el que usted partió, comenzó a beber más de lo normal, siempre se le veía retraído, triste, preguntaba a cada momento si nadie había venido o llamado y me pidió que siempre tenga limpia su habitación, era como si él supiera que usted iba a volver, el chofer: Jaime, me comentó en una ocasión que le pedía tomar la ruta a su oficina por la calle: Regent street que hasta donde tengo entendido es exactamente la misma calle donde usted esta viviendo-

La Hyuga se quedo perpleja, conocía a Hans desde hace tiempo y ese hombre era una claro de ejemplo de: honestidad. Pero en esos momentos no podía creerle, algo se lo impedía…

-Gracias por decírmelo Hans- dijo al intentar salir de ahí.

-señorita, puede que usted no lo crea, pero él realmente la quiere- dijo estremeciendo a la Hyuga, quien lo miro intrigada y luego salió de ahí.

Hans había visto por mucho tiempo la frialdad de rubio hacía la chica y él notaba como ella lo miraba con devoción, con amor en las pupilas, Hans sabía que ella se había ido para entregarle en bandeja de plata su libertad al rubio, y por un momento creyó que el rubio aceptaría aquella felicidad gustoso, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo… el blondo se había enamorado de ella aunque lo negara, solo que le costaba aceptar que le gustaba sus llamadas por la mañana deseándole un buen día, aunque él procuraba hacerlas lo más cortas posible, odiaba admitir que extrañaba verla cuando llegaba de un día pesado en la oficina o cuando llegaba de viaje o simplemente de una reunión de socios, odiaba admitir que le gustaba el aroma de su cabello, odiaba admitir que extrañaba su dulce sonrisa, su preocupación por él y que sin darse cuenta esos pequeños detalles le habían obligado inconscientemente a tatuar su corazón con el nombre de ella sobre él.

Y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la enorme mansión, sintiendo la dulce ráfaga de viento que anunciaba el otoño revolverle el cabello y agitarle el corazón al encontrarse con que ella ya se había ido hace algunas horas.

Cerro la puerta molesto, el conejo se había escapado del cazador, era un reverendo imbécil.

Llego al trabajo con la misma ropa de ayer, esperaba a que nadie lo notara, entro sigilosamente al lugar, cuando escucho su tibia voz.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto el castaño detrás de ella.

Volteo de inmediato tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-buenos días- contesto al instante.

-¿estas bien? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto al acercarse a ella y tomarla de los hombros.

-estoy bien- dijo tratando de evitar el sentimiento de culpa por estar mintiendo y ocultar su rostro demacrado por la mala noche que había pasado.

-ven- dijo al coger su brazo y jalarla hacía su oficina, ella inevitablemente se dejo arrastrar.

Entro a su enorme oficina y cerro la puerta una vez los dos dentro.

-¡¿Dónde estuviste anoche?!- le pregunto con una seriedad que helaba hasta los huesos.

Ella no pudo evitar poner una cara de impresión.

-¿yo?- pregunto ilusa.

-¡si!- dijo severamente. Ella pensó en mentirle, pero no quería hacerlo, no a Kiba. Apretó su falda con fuerza. Al ver que ella no decía palabra alguna decidió emprender un intenso interrogatorio. -¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- le pregunto al recorrerla con la mirada y notar que tenía exactamente la misma ropa que una noche antes, le preocupaba la respuesta de ella, pero tenía que ser valiente su corazón.

-En casa de Naruto- dijo con la mirada gacha llena de vergüenza.

-¿¡que!?- se agito el al oír eso, se enfureció, pero era un caballero tenía que controlarse. La fulmino con la mirada y ella supo lo que estaba pensado.

-no es lo que piensas- le dijo ella. Aunque no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones, quizás era por el sentimiento de culpa, no se trataba de una visita normal a casa de cualquier amigo, había pasado la noche en casa de su ex esposo, del hombre que amaba y sentía culpa, culpa de haber cedido cuando se había prometido no hacerlo.

-¡¿entonces como es?!- dijo elevando el tono de voz mientras sus ojos poco a poco se inyectaban en sangre.

-no paso nada entre nosotros, si es lo que estas pensando, solo pase la noche ahí, dormir solo eso- dijo ella negando con las manos.

Eso pareció calmarle al castaño, sintió que ahora el aire si circulaba por sus pulmones al oír esa confesión y supo que ella decía la verdad, sintió que su corazón se había relajado por la angustia a la que estaba siendo ahogado.

-maldito Naruto Namikaze- pensó para sus adentros. –Ya empezaste el juego- pensó. -¿segura?- le pregunto al acercarse a ella e interrogar sus pupilas pálidas.

-absolutamente- afirmo alterada.

-vaya, que imbécil soy, acabo de hacerle una escenita de celos- dijo al sentarse en su escritorio y cubrirse su sonrojado rostro con las manos.

Ella estaba rígida sentada ahí en esa enorme oficina, por algún momento tuvo miedo de que Kiba pensara cosas inadecuadas de ella.

-él no te besó ¿cierto?- dijo y un microsegundo después se arrepintió de la celosa pregunta. Demasiado tarde… ya la había formulado.

- ¿qué?- se explayo ella, evitando un repentino sonrojo -¿besar?- pregunto sonrojada y con un semblante de incrédula que se apoderaba de ella –no, Naruto no haría algo así, Kiba- dijo para luego reírse como si hubiera sido una broma.

El castaño se relajo, tenía que estar seguro, su rival iba con todo y él aún no había hecho el primer movimiento.

-bien- dijo al sonreír.

No sabía porque Kiba le había hecho esa pregunta.

-Naruto… ¿besarme?- se rió –si como no…- dijo cuando empezó a teclear en su computadora, lo cierto es que no pudo evitar imaginárselo, se sonrojo y luego se maldijo por pensar en quimeras.

Así transcurrieron algunos días, esa mañana se encontraba feliz, había disfrutado del gozo de poder cargar a su delicado sobrino –los niños son maravillosos- pensó la chica.

Kiba le había llamado para que vaya a su oficina y por el tono de su voz… parecía grave el asunto, sin demora fue a su llamado. Toco la puerta.

-pasa- dijo el Inuzuka.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto al entrar a la enorme y lujosa oficina.

El muchacho roto sobre su silla y le dirigió su atención a ella.

-Hinata- suspiro hondo -esta semana se celebrara un evento de moda muy importante a nivel mundial en París, se nos ha solicitado obtener la exclusiva, es un magno evento y necesito que vayas conmigo - explico Kiba.

La chica pareció dar un respingo, nunca había ido a París.

-¿aceptas?- pregunto al ver su cara de impresión.

-por supuesto- dijo soltando una sonrisa.

El sonrió –bien, porque partimos pasado mañana-

-¿¡tan pronto!?- exclamo.

-si- hizo una pausa –iremos solo tu… y yo- dijo al final tratando de disimular su inmensa felicidad.

Por algún motivo el tono con el que se lo dijo, o la mirada que le lanzo, le hizo de algún modo caer en los nervios.

- esta bien- dijo ella sin más.

Después de la plática con Kiba fue a su oficina, desde hace poco el clima estaba raro, había frío, un extraño frío. Se quedo fija en la ventana unos momentos e inevitablemente un rocío comenzó a caer del cielo, era extraño en esa época del año, no pudo evitar no pensar en él, en aquel rubio, su corazón volvía a traicionarle, comenzaba a extrañarlo aún sabiendo que él sólo jugaba con ella.

* * *

Bueno diganme que les parecio?, ah disculpenme por los errores estoy en un ciber y comienza a oscurecer la calle esta fea y escribo rápido. entiendo si quieren lanzarme una pedrada o su zapato :/, algunos esperaban lemon y tendre que disculparme, veran tengo 17 años y no se escribir lemon esa es la verdad, con decirles que nunca he tenido novio (Inner: no tienes porque divulgar tus nenadas), me es dificil pensar en escenas así, no se si esta sea una buena excusa :( pero... pero... me esmero porque al menos sea un poco atrevido no se si se note u.u los que han leido mis otros fics sabran que no escribo lemon, LO SIENTO!

Bbueno diganme lo que piensan y si quieren dejar de seguir esta historia yo lo entendere u.u, buenos espero sus tomatazos digo reviews, presiento que esta vez si tendre muchos (tomatazos).

Y bueno sé que deben estar decepcionados (dándose de topes contra el escritorio) así que en compensación esta vez actualizaré pronto no se quizás el sábado, martes a más tardar ah y por cierto para los que no lo sepan, actualizo los jueves, perdon por no decirlo antes, ultimamente cometo muchas tonterias. Lo siento una vez más, de verdad lo siento! prometo que se pondra mejor, espero... :/

lo siento por mis inutiles pretextos, espero sus reviews.

atte: Nakahara Sunako :(


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos! siento la demora, lo sé lo sé prometí subirlo antes, perdón, tuve complicaciones pero al fin estoy aquí y bueno esta semana ha sido buena, quiero pensar que ya esta saliendo el sol porque estas últimas semanas han sido muy difíciles para mi, he tenido problemillas por ahí, bueno pero eso no importa, lo importante es que ya tengo compu de nuevo! si! que suspender fic ni que nada, al diablo con eso! ahora si a actualizar puntualmente y como estoy de muy buen humor me anime a hacer de este un largo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

Perdón por dejarlos esperar tanto tiempo me demore mucho escribiéndolo, ya es muy tarde pero sigo aquí, me esmere juro que me esmere espero que se note y bueno no quiero dar spoiler pero... tengan cuidado si hay palabras que no entienden (mas adelante sabrán porque lo digo) allá abajo hay un glosario, responderé prontamente a todos sus bellos reviews que tanto me fascinan y amo, gracias por su apoyo chicos los adoro y bueno más adelante iremos aclarando dudas, no se desesperen.

ahora si al capítulo ;)

* * *

Capítulo 5: Abrumadora noche.

-¿te vas a París?- pregunto Neji angustiado. -¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! ¡¿Con quién?! ¡¿Cuándo vuelves?!- se altero.

-Neji, Neji, cariño, tranquilo, es por trabajo, ¿no es así Hinata?- calmo Tenten con su sabía habilidad para controlar la situación.

-si, es por trabajo, pero tranquilo, me iré solo unos días, no demorare mucho- sonrió.

-¡ tendrás que llamar diario!- pronuncio preocupado mientras probaba bocado.

- vaya Neji, ella estará bien, son unos días nada más- musito mientras lo tranquilizaba o al menos eso intentaba.

-¿con quién irás?- pregunto el Hyuga.

La chica se estaba angustiando por el tremendo interrogatorio, sentía a Neji como el típico padre sobre protector que teme que su pequeña sufra algún daño y ahí estaba Tenten tomando el papel de madre en estos momentos, tratando de persuadir al Hyuga de que aquella pequeña niña, ya podía cuidarse por sí sola.

-con Kiba- respondió bajito pero lo suficientemente audible.

Neji escupió la sopa de tirón, tomo de prisa una servilleta y apenado se limpio.

-¡¿qué?!- grito el chico.

Tenten solo sonrió.

-bueno el es mi jefe, de algún modo yo soy la que lo esta acompañando, es trabajo nada más- dijo tratando de calmarlo la chica.

Neji se froto la sien –sigue siendo una niña- pensó para sus adentros. –Hinata, creo que ¡TODOS! en esta casa ya notamos las intenciones de Kiba- le confeso directamente, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-otra vez lo mismo- suspiro quejándose mientras rodaba los ojos –¡que no, Kiba es un amigo, no me ve como nada más!- le recriminó –además es solo trabajo- afirmó.

–incluso Margaret lo sabe ¿no es así Margaret?- pregunto el Hyuga.

-¿Qué? ¿Que el joven Kiba esta enamorado de la señorita Hinata?- exclamo mientras servía sopa a Neji.

-¿ves? ¡Es obvio!- sostuvo y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Neji y Tenten se miraron y suspiraron, ella seguía negando que alteraba el corazón del castaño.

-es bastante ingenua- se dijeron el uno al otro procurando que ella no lo escuchara.

Y lo cierto es que la chica si era bastante ingenua.

Estaba en su habitación, preparaba su maleta mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería aventurarse a un país que no conocía, sabía que necesitaba despejar su mente y el irse unos días sería bueno para aclarar sus pensamientos y más si era aun lugar tan hermoso como París.

-bueno, ya me voy- mascullo mientras veía el coche de Kiba estacionarse en la entrada de la mansión.

Neji se levanto del sofá para ayudarla con su maleta, Tenten la abrazo deseándole suerte, la Hyuga se despidió del pequeño, abrazo a Neji a Tenten y salió de ahí, dejándolos un poco preocupados.

-¡llama cuando llegues!- grito Neji al ver que el auto se alejaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Tenten lo cogió del brazo.

El castaño tenía una radiante sonrisa, Neji lo había fulminado con la mirada en la cual decía muchas cosas, cosas que solo entre hombres entendían. Ayudó a la Hyuga con su equipaje y salieron de ahí, rumbo al aeropuerto _Heathrow_, el avión partía a las seis de la tarde, justo antes que el sol se pusiera.

Se registraron y de un momento a otro ya estaban en el avión en: primera clase. Los asientos eran demasiado elegantes y refinados, se sentía emocionada, no pudo evitar el acechar por la ventana como si esperara que Santa Claus la saludara por los aires.

Aterrizaron y a las ocho de la noche ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto: _Roissy-Charles de Gaulle_ en París Francia.

-_Bienvenue à_ Paris- dijo la hermosa aeromoza al aterrizar el avión después de dos horas de viaje.

La Hyuga se estremeció de la emoción que la embargaba. Kiba solo sonrió. Subieron al lujoso auto que los esperaba en la entrada, el que los llevaría al hotel, Hinata no pudo evitar el mirar por la ventana las hermosas luces del lugar, sus calles tan elegantes y cubiertas de ese extraño vapor de romance te voltearas por donde te voltearas.

El castaño la ayudo a bajarse cuando llegaron al enorme hotel, ella quedó vislumbrada.

-_bonsoir monsieur_- dijo el chofer.

-_merci_- dijo Kiba al cerrar la puerta.

Los botones los ayudaron con sus maletas.

-¡_monsieur_ Kiba!- dijo el hombre de la recepción quien al instante lo reconoció.

-_bonjour_- respondió el chico, Hinata solo sonrió.

El hombre de la recepción enseguida tecleo su nombre en la máquina le entrego dos tarjetas que eran las llaves de sus habitaciones y les deseo una dulce estancia en ese lujoso hotel.

Su habitación estaba exactamente a lado de la de él y lo cierto es que el chico hubiera matado porque compartan la habitación, mas sabía que ella no accedería y que tampoco era propio hacer algo así, sin embargo sólo una pared los separaba.

Entro a su habitación la cual era inmensa, pensaba que era innecesario demasiado lujo, con que tuviera cama y baño hubiera estado bien, pensó para sus adentros, dejo sus maletas y se sentó un momento en la cama acolchonada, miró por la ventana, ese hotel tenía una inmensa ventaja, la torre Eiffel se veía tan inmensa y cercana que por un momento creyó que la aplastaría, a unas calles estaba Museo del Louvre que es uno de los museos más visitados del mundo y donde alberga obras sumamente importantes como: la Gioconda. Más por el este estaba: Comédie Française un teatro del siglo XVII y del cual esta vinculado del fantástico dramaturgo: Moliére. Y así podríamos seguir. París era fascinante.

De un momento a otro el teléfono de la habitación, el que estaba junto al buró, debajo de la lámpara de lectura comenzó a sonar.

-¿_aló_?- contesto la Hyuga pensando que sería el hombre de la recepción el cual por cierto hablaba en Frances.

El castaño no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa –_bonjour dame_ Hinata- dijo gracioso.

-ah….- se quejo – ¡Kiba!- dijo indignada.

-_désolé_ Hinata- musito con su coqueto acento Frances –dime ¿tienes hambre?-

La chica se apeno, si tenía hambre –_oui_- le contesto en burla.

-vamos a cenar, paso por ti en media hora- dijo para luego colgarle el teléfono sin dejar que ella hable.

-lo dice como si estuviera muy lejos- balbuceo al recostarse unos instantes sobre la cama.

Después de casi quedarse dormida, decidió entrar al baño a darse una ducha, salió con la toalla sobre el cuerpo en busca de su maleta, la cual abrió con trabajo –¡ahhh!- grito. –¡Tenten!- refunfuño entre dientes al ver que había saqueado su maleta, nada de aquella ropa era de ella, Tenten le había jugado una mala pasada. –no… yo que pensé que huiría de las faldas y los vestidos cortos- se quejó al dar un inmenso suspiro de resignación y eso mismo le recordó que tenía que llamarles.

-¡Tenten!- se quejo cuando Margaret se la pasó.

-creo que por ese tono ya notaste mi travesura- comento con sorna la castaña.

La Hyuga resoplo sin remedio –dile a Neji que estoy bien, saludos, los quiero- pronuncio al colgar el teléfono.

Resignada se indigno a poner el vestido morado de tirantes que estaba en la maleta, el cual no conocía, al poco tiempo sonó su puerta en un: toc toc.

Apresurada la abrió para encontrarse con la mirada del castaño sonriente.

-Hinata- sonrió estúpido al verla tan jovial con ese atuendo.

-hola- sonrió ella.

-¡vamos!- dijo el al cogerla de la mano y sacarla de ahí, ella alterada le siguió el paso.

La había alejado del rubio al menos por unos días y eso no sería en vano, estaba dispuesto a poner su plan en marcha y aprovechar que el ojos azules no la tenía en la mira, era el plan perfecto.

-¿a donde quieres ir?- dijo al intentar llamar un taxi.

-Kiba, no- dijo al bajarle la mano que había subido en señal de que necesitaba un taxi. El chico se sorprendió –¡es París, vamos a perdernos!- le afirmo en una sonrisa. Fue una propuesta demasiado tentadora y sin deseos de rechazarla la aprobó, él sujeto de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí…

-¿que pedirás?- pregunto el Inuzuka al entrar a un modesto restaurant que habían encontrado en una pintoresca calle, el cual emanaba un extraño calor y un rico aroma.

-mmm… no sé, elegiré al azar- exclamó ella, para cerrar los ojos y apuntar cualquier punto del menú.

El sonrió.

París era demasiado hermoso, encantador y romántico. La luna estaba en lo más alto de su apogeo, brillaba con cierta intensidad a pesar de no ser luna llena, caminaron después de cenar por una escalinata de adoquines, la cual los llevaba a una hermosa fuente iluminada delicadamente con faroles, había banquillas ahí y a lo lejos se vislumbraba claramente la impotente figura de la_ Torre Eiffel_ con su singular belleza llena de reflectores como si se tratara de una bella actriz.

Se sentaron ahí unos instantes a indagar con la mirada la belleza de la que estaban siendo rodeados y notaron que era algo así como un parque rodeado de gente y buen ambiente.

-Hinata- llamo su atención el castaño.

-¿oui?- dijo divertida la Hyuga mientras lo miraba fijamente esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

En ese momento cayo en una terrible hipnosis, se sentía demasiado agobiado por sus sentimientos, algo en el le gritaba: ¡hazlo, bésala de una maldita vez! Era un sentimiento del que no quería escapar y en esos momentos estaba olvidando el estúpido trato que hizo con el rubial, era su mejor oportunidad, la atmósfera inevitablemente se había tornado romántica.

Se comenzó a acercar a ella poco a poco pillándola descuidada aprovechándose de eso, el viento le susurraba que lo hiciera, que no diera marcha atrás, el aroma de su cabello le embriagaba los sentidos con cada latido de su corazón.

-¡aaaaaah!- gritaron ambos al unísono al verse mojados por la fuente que tenían en frente de ellos.

Parpadearon ilusos carburando que había pasado y ahí estaban justo bajo esa fuente que cada cinco minutos dejaba salir un chorro de agua fría, la gente de alrededor comenzó a reírse disimuladamente de los jóvenes, Kiba y Hinata comenzaron a carcajearse y luego arrancaron a correr antes de ser mojados de nuevo.

Después de turistear un largo rato decidieron regresar al hotel, ambos seguían empapados y comenzaba a hacer frío.

Entre risas llegaron a la entrada de sus habitaciones.

-_merci monsieur_ por esta noche- profesó Hinata divertida.

-fue un placer- dijo Kiba haciendo una reverencia para luego tomarle de la mano y besársela, ambos rieron divertidos y aprovechando su descuido le robo un beso en la mejilla y se metió a su habitación.

Aturdida entro al cuarto, se cambio de prisa quitándose el mojado vestido y poniéndose la bata de lino que encontró en un cajón del baño, era cómoda y calientita, se acostó en la acolchonada cama y se dejo fundir por un dulce sueño.

El chico entro, su corazón estaba agitado, sobrecogido y aunque estuviera helado por estar mojado, sus mejillas seguían ardiendo, no había podido besarla… mas sin embargo esa había sido una noche inolvidable, se conformaba con eso, al menor por ahora, ya luego tendría oportunidad de robarle uno. Se quito la camisa blanca y los pantalones de mezclilla, se sentía un adolescente enamorado y le era difícil intentar dormir sabiendo que ella estaba tan solo a lado, como hubiera deseado traspasar ese inútil muro y así burlar su firmeza, mas eso no estaba bien.

Despertó, no importaba que tan acolchonada fuera la cama, que tan cómodas estén las almohadas o que tan suave estuviera el batón, simplemente no había podido dormir, no sabía si era por la diferencia horaria o lo que fuera, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño más de una hora.

Salio en su búsqueda de ella y se encontró con que no estaba, fue al comedor del desayuno y la encontró hablando con uno de los meseros y al juzgar por su edad era un hombre que había trabajado ahí mínimo unos treinta años.

-Hinata- dijo el castaño llamando su atención.

-ah _regardez_ Simon el es Kiba- dijo presentándoselo.

-mucho gusto _monsieur_- dijo el señor de avanzada edad.

-el gusto es mío- afirmó Kiba.

-¿son pareja?- pregunto el señor causando que Kiba tosiera sonrojado.

-no, no Simon, somos compañeros de trabajo, amigos tan solo- dijo Hinata sonriente.

-ah como lo siento- se disculpo el hombre.

-no te preocupes- dijo Hinata.

-bien _dame _Hinata, nos veremos después- musito despidiéndose de ella.

-claro, adiós Simon- se despidió la ojiperla.

El hombre se despidió de Kiba y se alejo.

-¿como Hinata estaba hablando con ese hombre?- pensó en sus adentros.

-lo conocí cuando le pregunte que me recomendaba desayunar- comento ella como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se sobresalto un poco y ella lo miro incrédula, luego sonrió.

-rayos- pensó el Inuzuka y de prisa bajo la mirada era mucha su vergüenza, la noche anterior estuvo a punto de robarle un beso y pareciera que el diablo de Naruto estuviera ahí para poder evitarlo.

Desayunaron en silencio, por algún motivo ninguno podía decir nada, al terminar lo único que dijo Kiba fue:

-Hinata necesito ir a ver unos asuntos pendientes, pasare por ti a las seis de la tarde para ir a la pasarela- afirmó al despedirse de ella.

-claro- asintió la chica.

Y sin más el Inuzuka partió de ahí. Le hubiera gustado quedarse todo el día con ella, pero no podía, tenía que atender algunos asuntos, asuntos solo y tan solo que le correspondían a él.

Se quedo sola y no sabía que hacer… estaba muy lejos de Inglaterra y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su cabello, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, se golpeo internamente.

-maldita sea- refunfuño en sus adentros.

Paseo por todo París hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora y corrió a su cuarto. Cuando sonó el teléfono de su habitación:

-¡¿por qué no has llamado?!- se quejo Neji furioso.

-estoy bien- contesto relajada.

-vaya me tienes preocupado dime que no compartiste habitación con el Inuzuka- expreso inquieto.

-lo cierto es que si…- dijo Hinata jugándole una travesura.

-¡¿qué?!- grito casi dejándola sorda –lo mataré- maldijo el azabache.

-Neji no maldijas frente al niño- dijo Tenten mientras le arrebataba el teléfono.

-¿Cómo estás Hina? ¿Paso algo entre Kiba y tu?- pregunto muriendo en curiosidad.

-no Tenten, no paso nada solo era una travesura- rió la chica.

-ah ya entiendo- dijo sonriente la castaña –sígueme la corriente- dijo en un murmullo que no escucho Neji. -¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Hinata!- dijo exasperada Tenten causando furor en el primo sobre protector.

-¡dile a Kiba que voy a matarlo!- dijo Neji mientras le arrancaba el teléfono de las manos a Tenten y luego colgaba. La Hyuga no pudo evitar el echarse a reír.

-luego llamaré para aclarar las cosas- se dijo.

Después de divertirse un rato a costillas de Neji, escucho la puerta sonar, extrañada se acerco y abrió.

Y ahí lo tenía: un hombrecillo bien vestido con una caja en brazos – ¿Señorita Hyuga?- pregunto leyendo un papel.

-em… si- contesto extrañada.

-esto es para usted- declaro extendiendo el paquete.

-¿para mí?- pregunto incrédula.

-si, si para usted, firme aquí por favor- dijo mostrándole una maquina muy singular.

La chica sin entender tan solo hizo lo que el joven le pidió, firmo de prisa y tomo el paquete en manos, entro a su habitación y lo asentó sobre la cama tratando de adivinar de que se trataba, con la curiosidad matándola lo abrió, provocando en ella cierto desconcierto.

-¡¿un vestido?!- pregunto al extenderlo sobre su cuerpo y observarlo con mayor detalle, era infinitamente hermoso, indescriptible. Se precipitó a la puerta de nuevo, había sido estúpida y no había preguntado al joven si sabía quien lo había enviado, resignada cerro la puerta, suponiendo que había sido el amable de Kiba y lo cierto es que no tenía que ponerse había olvidado ese pequeño detalle –el vestido- sin remedio se lo ensamblo al cuerpo después de haber salido de la ducha que había tomado, se saco unos delicados bucles que le rodeaban el rostro que de alguna manera resaltaba sus ojos, se había maquillado poco y se había puesto los zapatos y los accesorios que habían llegado con la anónima caja, cuando vio que al fondo había una tarjeta.

La cual decía: Te ves preciosa.

Exaltada miro a todos lados de la habitación sin encontrar indicios de tener compañía en ese enorme cuarto un: Toc toc la saco de su trance.

-soy Kiba- dijo el hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

-!ya voy¡- respondió al tomar su bolso y salir de ahí.

Lo había dejado estupefacto, era como si el creador de aquel vestido plateado lo hubiera hecho exclusivamente para el uso de ella, como si al usarlo otra mujer el vestido cayera en pedazos. Encajaba tan perfectamente en su figura y combinaba tan mágicamente con sus ojos y su cabello azulado soltado en bucles, que por un momento él se sintió desfallecer, aunque é no se quedaba atrás…

Tenía una corbata color marrón con un saco negro y la camisa blanca, de alguna forma el castaño se veía atractivo.

Llegaron al lugar y el no pudo evitar no cogerla de la mano de la emoción, todo estaba repleto de flashes por todas partes, celebridades y reporteros, había incluso una alfombra roja marcando el umbral de la puerta, sin dudarlo ni un segundo Kiba la sujeto del brazo y con absoluta delicadeza tiró de ella.

Era inevitable no cruzarse con alguna celebridad al ladear la mirada, había mucha gente ahí.

Entraron al fantástico salón tan enorme como el hotel donde Hinata se hospedaba con Kiba, tenía un extraño estilo barroco bastante peculiar y como todo lo barroco era: exagerado, también la pasarela lo sería.

Kiba no dejaba de hablar con gente importante dejando a una Hinata sola, sentada ahí esperando a que el desfile empezara como la tercera llamada en un teatro antes de comenzar la función.

Saco una libreta donde apuntaría lo más importante de la pasarela, luego se las arreglaría para obtener una entrevista con los diseñadores responsables de la pasarela, porque al final de todo ella había ido realmente a trabajar no a pasear, eso era un bonus.

El desfile comenzó y Kiba tomo asiento a su lado, aprovecho su descuido al verla tomar nota de casa pequeño detalle y susurro a su oído:

-te ves preciosa- le estremeció el contacto de su aliento con su oreja, no pudo evitar no dar un respingo y apenada asintió con la cabeza.

La pasarela había sido deslumbrante, ella no era chica que apreciara la moda, pero le alegraba saber que realmente todo ese enorme evento tenía una razón de ser: iban a donar gran parte de las ganancias recaudadas a la caridad.

Ahora se encontraban en un gran salón, era el preludio de la pasarela, era como una fiesta en conmemoración de los diseñadores que se presentaron esa noche con sus innovadores diseños, pero no era una fiestecilla modesta o íntima, era más bien todo un fiestón lleno de comida, celebridades, buena música, elegancia y como lo que no puede faltar: alcohol.

Veía cruzarse junto a ella a las modelos, cantantes, actores, diseñadores, reporteros y empresarios entre otras personas, tanta gente importante reunida en un solo lugar por una sola noche.

Kiba no quería quitarle la mirada de encima, más de un momento a otro había sido ella la que había salido del agobio de la gente, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, lejos de esos puros caros importados que contaminaban el ambiente del lugar.

Se postró un momento sobre el barandal de ese balcón vació, mientras veía la luna tan redondamente hermosa, un mesero se le acerco ofreciéndole bebida, siempre decía que no, pero en esa ocasión quiso mandar al diablo sus formalidades, ¿tanta gente ahí comenzaba a corromperla? O es que era otra cosa…

Miro el vaso que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarlo a sus labios...

-no deberías beberla- comento el joven refiriéndose a la copa de whisky que tenía la chica entre los dedos.

Giro la mirada sorpresivamente, no había tomado nada y sus sentidos ya estaban fallando tan temprano burlándose de ella, quizás era el aire corrupto que comenzaba a atrofiarle el cerebro, lo que le causaba alucinaciones, pero verlo ahí tan bien vestido, por un momento le hizo pensar que era una princesa, cosa que no era así, se veía terriblemente apuesto con su corbata color vino, el saco negro que de alguna forma de favorecía para apreciar el buen cuerpo que tenía, la camisa del mismo color de la corbata, la sonrisa que parecería que venía incluida en el traje de noche y el cabello… ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué ese hombre no sabía que existía algo llamado peine? ¡Por dios que nadie le diga que ya inventaron esa baratija! que siga pensando que aún no existe nada para arreglarse el cabello, porque pareciera que mientras más rebelde y alborotado lo tuviera más apuesto se veía.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, tenerlo bajo ese cegador umbral le hizo pensar por un momento que se había pasado de copas cuando aún tenía el vaso entre los dedos sin siquiera conocer su sabor amargo aún.

Al ver que no le contesto, recortó la distancia con unos pasos peligrosos y firmes, le encantaba dejarla sin aliento, estaba atónita, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí: en París, era como si el deseo que le había pedido a la luna se hubiera hecho realidad en el momento en el que ella había parpadeado.

-¿_si seui fait una Belle dame_?- le dijo con un excelente acento Frances haciendo que su voz sonara ronca y seductora y que solo ella pudiera escuchar lo que dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al fin después de salir de su shock y retroceder un poco evitando su presencia.

-vaya ¿no te alegra verme?- le pregunto indiscreto.

-no, en realidad no- le mintió haciendo que hasta ella misma lo creyera.

-mmm… asuntos de negocios, vine a firmar un trato con unos socios aquí en París en el hotel "Du Louvre" ¿lo conoces?- pregunto con cierta picardía. La estaba tratando como si de una conquista se tratara, estaba tratando de seducirla.

Maldición si no mal recordaba ese nombre era el mismo del hotel donde ella estaba hospedándose.

-no, no lo conozco- negó al instante, a lo que el tan solo sonrió.

-pues vaya, mis socios me dijeron que había un evento importante y dije ¿por qué no? y heme aquí- afirmo el chico.

Mentira, mentira, mentira, no dejaba de mentir, el bien sabía lo que había pasado hace algunos días o más bien un día antes, justo cuando había ido a acosarla a la hora que se suponía salía de su trabajo y le salen con que: la señorita Hyuga no esta y él como idiota pregunto: ¿A dónde se fue?, A París dijo la secretaria. Había hecho mucho coraje, Kiba se le había adelantado hábilmente, saco el móvil:

-Bueno- contesto el hombre un poco irritado.

-¡Gaara! ¿Que tal si cambiamos el destino para cerrar el trato?- solicito el Namikaze.

-¡Maldición Namikaze ya estoy en Nueva York en el "The Ritz Carlton"!- farfullo el hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿pero que te parece si cerramos el trato en París?- Exclamo tratando de convencerlo.

-Dime ¿Qué hay de bueno en París?- cuestiono el hombre.

-Hay un evento de moda, ya sabes… modelos hermosas- comento el rubio sabiendo que ese hombre era todo un mujeriego.

-hermosas mujeres…- balbuceo el hombre del otro lado – ¡me has convencido, salgo para París en el siguiente vuelo!- profeso emocionado.

-gracias- dijo Naruto antes de colgar y salir volando hasta el aeropuerto, y es que no iba a dejar que Kiba le arrebate su felicidad, ¡primero muerto!.

Si, eso realmente había pasado, no era mera casualidad el encontrarse ahí, aunque el quería que eso pareciera.

Hinata se adelanto, camino tratando salir del balcón y volver al salón evitando al rubio.

-vamos Hinata hazme caso- susurro dulcemente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura delicadamente.

-suéltame- le pidió alejándose de él quien comenzaba a alterarle el corazón con su inesperada presencia, comenzó a caminar de prisa mientras él la perseguía con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, como pensando que ella no tenía escapatoria alguna y que era inútil huir. Llego a la barra del bar creyendo que lo había perdido de vista, suspiro y se relajo.

-¿te gusto el vestido que te envíe?- le susurro al oído llenándola con su calor, acerco sus labios a la piel de su cuello y con el olfato la olió dejándose embargar por el delicioso aroma que desprendía.

Se sobresalto al escuchar esa confesión, se maldijo por haberse puesto ese vestido sin saber su procedencia, quedo perpleja ante su contacto delicado.

-¿quieres bailar conmigo?- exclamo ansioso mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella lo ignoro –no gracias- le contesto alejándose de él.

-vamos, por favor- solicito él tratando de alcanzarle el paso.

-no voy a bailar contigo- le contesto un poco molesta.

-vamos Hinata si no haré un escándalo- le amenazó con una media sonrisa.

-hazlo si quieres- lo reto con una enorme sonrisa.

-no me dejas opción- le sonrió dejándola helada, se aparto de ella abriéndose el paso, se subió al escenario robando el micrófono solicitado al cantante que sin remedio alguno tuvo que ceder ante el blondo -¡Damas y caballeros aquí frente a ustedes!- balbuceo llamando la atención del público quien perfectamente lo conocían, si era: Namikaze Naruto el empresario más exitoso y soltero codiciado ¿y quien era esa? Nada más y nada menos que su esposa o más bien su ex esposa: Hyuga Hinata. La chica se sobresalto preguntándose en sus adentros: ¿Qué pretende? -¡yo quisiera pedirle a la bella Hinata que me conceda una pieza! ¡Tan solo una! ¡Eso podría saciar mi ambición de bailar con ella! ¡Por favor!- grito desalmado bajándose del escenario y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, mientras le extendía la mano. Ella se sobresalto, quedo perpleja. –¡ ¿no merezco tan solo al menos una pieza?!- la gente se altero y los murmullos comenzaron. El rubio era inteligente había aprovechado que Kiba había salido del salón para hacer su espectáculo.

-!si, baila con él¡- dijeron algunos –!vamos¡- dijeron otros y ella avergonzada al fin lo cogió de la mano, cediendo ante la situación, haciendo que el rubio esbozara la más grande de sus sonrisas.

La tomo suavemente de la muñeca procurando ser amable y delicado con ella, entonces comenzó a buscar sus ojos más sin embargo ella comenzó a evadir su mirada audazmente, un tanto irritado por su indiferencia la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo completamente hacía sí, reduciendo todo espacio, provocando en ella un sonrojo y exaltación, acercando más su cuerpo al suyo.

-¡Damas y caballeros, disculpen la interrupción… pero… esta noche, tenemos una invitada muy especial, seguro la conocen!- Exclamo el hombre de smoking que estaba parado sobre el escenario, el muy desgraciado había parado la música en el momento en el que el rubio creyó tener entre sus manos a la peliazul, maldijo esa interrupción sabiendo que estaba alejando una valiosa oportunidad de bailar una pieza con ella. Toda la gente ahí presente, incluso ellos prestaron atención a las palabras ahí declamadas por ese hombre, mientras el rubio lo pisoteaba mentalmente, ¡había hecho el ridículo en vano!

-¡Esta noche no solo seremos deleitados con su belleza, si no también con su angelical voz!- Hinata presintió algo mal en todo ese discurso -¡Damas y caballeros con ustedes la bella: Haruno Sakura!- exclamo jubiloso.

Hinata estaba tan cerca del ojiazul que sintió su estremecimiento al ser conjurado ese nombre prohibido.

De un instante impredecible a otro se dejo abrir el telón saliendo de el una delgada figura con un vestido rojo entallado al cuerpo, adornos en el cabello y unos labios rojo carmesí que hacían resaltar más sus ojos color jade, una luz iluminaba su figura proporcionando al lugar un aura mágica, el piano comenzó a soltar notas mientras ella suavemente acercaba la boca al micrófono, la melodía era suave y armoniosa. Sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los versos de la canción como si quisiera seducirla con las suaves acciones de sus intensos labios rojos que acariciaban las palabras para dejarlas escapar con una infinita suavidad, era difícil no caer en esa melódica hipnosis y el piano lo hacía aun más dificultoso.

_Aquella tarde de agosto_

_ fue de perdición no de gozo._

_Pensé que quizás volverías _

_no que tu amor por mi desertaría._

_No sabes las noches que he pasado_

_ los reproches de mi pecho que he aguantado_

_ ¿A donde se fue cupido?_

_ Realmente no sé, quizás contigo._

_Quisiera que me dijeras que me amas_

_ que mucho tú me extrañas._

_ Y extraño aquel ocaso_

_ contigo y entre tu regazo._

_Quiero ahogarme en tus ojos, _

_perderme entre tus sonrojos,_

_ besar tu dulce boca_

_ y recordar lo que me provoca._

_Ojos con fulgor _

_este es mi temor__._

_ Que con solo desear_

_ esto no va a pasar._

La pelirosa ladeo suavemente la cabeza en el momento en el que su voz callaba para dar paso al sonido del piano, era una pausa, en ese breve instante sus ojos chocaron con el par de ojos turquesa entrelazando una silenciosa conexión. La pelirosa había dado un respingo al chocar con esos ojos color cielo, se quedo estática un momento tratando de reconocer al dueño de ese semblante, segundos después de asegurarse de quien era él… sonrió como si estuviera inmensamente satisfecha, en ese momento sintió compartir con el rubio ese instante de silencio que sintió tan largo. Se sintió cantando solo para él como en otras ocasiones así había sido hace tantos años atrás, hace tantos suspiros pasados. La siguiente estrofa, ¡Toda! Pareció ir dirigida especialmente para él como si en ese enorme salón repleto de gente importante, nadie fuera más importante que el rubial.

_¡Y nada te hará volver! _

_¡Ya se! yo te deje caer,_

_ solo una vez más me quiero perder _

_en tus ojos que me hacen enloquecer._

_¿Y como enmendar este errar de mí lamentar?_

___Este sentimiento me hace enloquecer, _

___quisiera decírtelo para saber_

___ si me sigues amando como ayer_

Hinata sintió esa tan visible y perceptible conexión que hizo "clic" cuando sus ojos se aferraron el uno al otro, sintió como esos ojos se miraban como saliendo de un inmenso desierto en el que habían perdió tanto tiempo buscándose entre aquella soledad que solo se alargaba sin encontrar el camino de la salida.

Le hipnotiza más la ferviente escena que estaba delante de sus ojos que la hermosa melodia. Sin permiso ni conciencia alguna una capa de cristal cubrió sus ojos amenazando con inundar sus mejillas.

¡Y que oportuna canción! parecía que estaba compuesta especialmente para él, como si con ella tratara de pedirle perdón.

La última nota sonó, cesando con el último articular de sus escarlata labios, matando al fin la canción agotada:

_¡Y nada te hará volver! ¡Ya se! yo te deje caer, solo una vez más me quiero perder en tus ojos que me hacen enloquecer._

_¿Y como enmendar este errar de mi lamentar? __Este sentimiento me hace enloquecer, quisiera decírtelo para saber si me sigues amando como ayer._

El estrépito reventó en una explosión de aplausos ensordecedores que no dejaban escuchar otro ruido alguno y ese mismo barullo fue el encargado de tomarlos por las solapas y estamparlos sobre el pavimento de la realidad, burlándose de que el sueño era finito, no eterno.

Abruptamente sacudieron la cabeza. Hinata reaccionó y comenzó a buscar salida entre toda esa aglomeración de gente.

Ella era tan tonta pero nada estúpida, no había necesidad de palabras, sus ojos decían más de mil con un simple parpadear. Había sido testigo de una intensa y silenciosa conversación entre miradas mudas, una conversación tan ansiada por años en la cual sacaban a flote viejos baúles que creían muertos y enterrados tan llenos de sentimientos y recuerdos de atardeceres muertos que miraban juntos en espera de un nuevo mañana para seguir queriéndose. ¿Dónde acabo ese amor? ¿Las caricias, los besos, los silencios, las risas, los te amo? ¿En donde? ¿En que bolsillo, en que nube se perdieron? Eso mismo se había preguntado el rubio años atrás sobre su cama mientras lloraba entre la oscuridad de su alma y la luz de una lúgubre lámpara con alcohol en la mano esperando entre trago y trago que de una vez por todas perdiera la conciencia de su razón para dejar de sentir tanto dolor, el dolor de saber que le estaba entregando todo aquello que compartieron a otro hombre que no era él.

La tomo del brazo cuando vio que quiso huir sin despedirse de él. En su muda mirada pudo escuchar un claro: ¡no voy a dejarte ir!

-¿Naruto?- murmuro una mujer que le rozaba el hombro, rompiendo el mensaje que le estaba mandando a la ojiperla.

El giró la mirada un instante ante el llamado, más sin embargo procuro no soltar a la ojiperla.

-Haruno Sakura…- balbuceo impresionado descuidando a la chica soltándola por un leve instante, se dio cuenta de su estupidez y la sujeto nuevamente de la muñeca.

-¡vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí!- le dijo exaltada la Haruno.

Hinata conocía a esa mujer: era una importante cantante en todo Europa, una magnífica soprano, tan famosa, talentosa y bella, la conocía, ella había sido el amor de Naruto años atrás, si, la chica que se había casado con el actor norteamericano: Uchiha Sasuke. Esperen un momento dije: ¿era el amor de Naruto? ¡Vaya! en esos momentos Hinata lo dudaba, la afirmación era más así: Es el amor de Naruto. Por la manera en la que el rubio la recorrió con la mirada, se diría que algo había renacido en él, como si de un momento a otro recordará que la amaba, Hinata era ingenua, si lo era, pero no era estúpida, lo noto enseguida, sus ojos del rubio brillaban de una manera especial y como no si esa mujer era bellísima y sensual.

sonrió irónico - ni yo, pero dime... ¿cómo esta tu esposo?-pregunto el rubio como en reproche, con una voz lastimera, como si recordará que lo había botado por Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡ah ese idiota! nos divorciamos hace un año- se quejo la Haruno –ahora estoy soltera- esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que sus ojos azules brillaran con cierta indescifrable intensidad, Hinata lo notó, era como si el rubio hubiera estado esperando por ese momento desde hace tiempo, como si a diario se preguntaba si el día de su libertad de ella ya había llegado, como si tachara día tras día anhelando que su miseria terminara de una vez por todas –pero dime ¿que fue de ti? ¿Te casaste?- le pregunto con otro tono de voz, como si ella también estuviera cediendo ante la situación, pero lo cierto es que la pregunta la había formulado al ver que tenía prensado a la Hyuga de la muñeca.

-yo…- balbuceo vacilando ante la respuesta que tenía que darle.

-¡No!- dijo Hinata robándole las palabras y causándole impresión al rubio. –¡Sigue soltero como siempre ¿no es así Naruto?!- dijo ella mientra lo miraba a los ojos que de un momento a otro se les había formulado una cristalina capa como si quisiera llorar ¿Cómo si quisiera? ¡Iba a llorar! Aprovechando su descuido se desprendió de su agarre, el reaccionó tan de prisa como pudo.

-¡no, mentira, estoy casado!- exclamo sosteniendo a la Hyuga más fuerte.

La Haruno se exalto al ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

Hinata rió –¡tu y tus bromas Naruto, no le hagas caso le encanta jugar con eso, lo cierto es que él sigue soltero!- profirió ella echándole más sal a la herida, aprovecho el shock en el que había hecho caer al rubio, se desprendió hábilmente y escapo de ahí..

-ah vaya- dijo Sakura mientras veía a la ojiperla alejarse de ahí. El rubio estuvo a punto de correr cuando Sakura lo detuvo: sujetándolo del brazo –Naruto, deberíamos hablar- argumento ella con todas las intenciones de roer un poco de aquellas cenizas que había prendido en el rubio años atrás. Lo había visto después de tres años y se veía maduro, ahora parecía el hombre que ella realmente quería: Maduro, guapo, soltero y... rico.

-lo siento Sakura- manifestó reconociendo el extraño tono meloso de su voz –soy un hombre casado- confesó al mostrarle la mano donde tenía el anillo de matrimonio para luego balancear un poco el dedo donde estaba su sortija y sonreírle con sorna al alejarse de ahí.

Salió al jardín viéndola sentada en una banquilla, en silencio, como una muñeca de porcelana esperando que alguien quiera jugar con ella.

-soltero eh- le reprocho apareciéndose ante ella, quien despabilo al escuchar su voz – ¿eso fue algo así como una escena de celos?- le pregunto socarrón mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

Rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas tratando de verse lo más serena posible, el noto que había llorado eso le destrozaba el corazón pero lo alegro al mismo tiempo –me sigue amando- pensó para sus adentros.

-¿de que te ríes?- le pregunto tajante al verlo.

-¿me estoy riendo?- pregunto incrédulo –maldición ya no puedo controlar estos sentimientos- pensó mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente revolviéndose los cabellos.

Se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que recogió un poco de valor, se levanto con las mismas y le dijo:

-para tu información esa no fue una escena de celos, digo, tan solo hubieras visto la cara que pusiste al verla de nuevo, tus ojos brillaron, brillaron de la misma forma como brillaban antes de que yo arruinara tu vida, deja ya tu inútil plan de: "reconquistarme"- expuso en sarcasmo esto último –vamos, deja ya de hacerme falsas amenazas, soy estúpida podría tomármelas enserio- callo unos momentos - solo busca a esa mujer, yo estoy bien, no debes de preocuparte, ya te di el divorcio, nada más puedo darte- formulo levantándose del banquillo dándole la espalda, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de sus pálidas mejillas – corre hacia la verdadera puerta de tu felicidad… porque en esta ocasión esta abierta de par en par…- guardo silencio. –y solo olvida que me conociste, olvida que alguna vez estuvimos casados, olvida mi nombre, olvida mi existencia…- trago saliva –olvida que te amo- afirmo antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Fue lo bastante estúpido como para quedarse ahí petrificado igual que una inútil gárgola de piedra mirando hacía el horizonte.

-¡soy tan imbécil!- se reprocho después de un rato mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Corría a toda prisa entre los rosales del lugar siguiendo la escalinata de piedra que se pintaba en la puerta del hermoso salón lujoso, hasta que sus lágrimas opacaron su vista no permitiéndole ver su camino por donde corría sin conciencia de a donde iba.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo Kiba desconcertado, la tomo de los hombros y la detuvo para mirarla llorosa con los ojos hinchados y con el peinado arruinado. -¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunto tratando de mantenerse en sus casillas.

-estoy bien- dijo haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar salir unas cuantas palabras de sus labios que temblaban con el frío de la noche.

-no me digas que estas bien, solo dime la verdad- dijo mirándola a los ojos, se quedo callado por unos instantes mientras la veía reprimir las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras veía como el nudo que ella tenía en la garganta le apretujaba el cuello robándole las palabras. – ¿Viste a Naruto?- fue tan extraño el tono con el que se lo pregunto que por un momento sintió que era más una afirmación.

Ella bajo la mirada y eso fue un claro: si.

Él suspiro, ese nombre lo sacaba de quicio, le hacía hervir la sangre ¿por qué siempre era él? ¿Por qué todo era por él? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba en sus adentros el chico de los ojos cafés, se sentía tan impotente y molesto que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse de buscarlo y armar una verdadera pelea.

Por suerte la fiesta ya había acabado, Kiba le puso el saco en los hombros y la subió al auto para volver al hotel, ella no hablaba, no decía nada, solo respiraba en silencio.

-¿Estarás bien?- Le pregunto Kiba en la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Asintió con la cabeza levemente y dijo: -si-

-buenas noches- dijo el antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de su recamara.

* * *

Glosario

_Bonsoir monsieur: Buenas noches caballero._

_Merci: Gracias._

_Bonjour: Hola_

_Aló: Bueno._

_Désolé: Perdón._

_Oui: sí._

_Regardez: Mira._

___¿Si seui fait una Belle dame?: ¿Que hace tan sola una bella dama?_

* * *

oh vaya! no se si se noto pero... trate de que esta sea un buen capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y bueno a los que les gusto dejen un review y a lo que no... dejen un review! como sea dejen uno por favor! se los suplico!

Bueno, quise que este capitulo sea un poco diferente y atrevido, lo siento si hay fallas en mi Francés o en mi ortografía ah y lo siento por como quedo la canción tuve problemas con el formato de la pagina me fastidie de cambiarlo y lo deje así lo siento la dichosa canción de Sakura... jum! es una invención mía nada importante.

Estoy segura de que a muchos les sorprendió la aparición de la pelirosa en este cap, por fa díganme que les pareció.

Y gracias chicos! a Todos por seguir este fic los amo de verdad los amo! (hablo enserio!)

nos vemos el otro jueves! ;)

atte: Nakahara Sunako.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos! perdon el retraso! como lo siento, tuve unos problemas (mucha tarea ¬¬) ando desvelada y tomando café como loca, pero aquí esta el sexto capítulo muajajaja espero que les guste.

Ah por cierto quiero hacer un experimento... no se si sea mucho pedir, ojala puedan ayudarme! :D quiero que me digan si leen los comentarios del autor, por favor! es que no tiene caso escribir algo antes del capitulo si nadie lo lee, entonces si nadie los lee dejare de hacerlo u.u por eso quiero que me digan.

Este es un capitulo diferente, tiene un flash back y... mucha explicación, parte de lo que tanto esperaban! tengan cuidado porque hay cambio de narrador, por fa no se vayan a confundir.

GRACIAS POE LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES SON BELLOS!

Espero los de este capitulo! :D

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tarde de abril

Después de quitarse el vestido y recordar que él se lo había enviado lo miro detalladamente ¡Era hermoso! No podía evitar admitirlo, enojada lo metió en la caja de donde lo había sacado mientras se reprochaba el habérselo puesto, se reprimió las lágrimas ya no quería seguir derramando lágrimas en su nombre de él.

Se puso el pijama y se recostó en la cómoda cama, se quedo pensativa tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas nuevamente, miró el techo de la oscura habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, no sabe como paso o en que momento fue, pero se había quedado hundida en un dulce sueño.

¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunte al verme en un lugar ¡tan familiar! pero del que alguna forma no recuerdo donde lo he visto, me revolvía inútilmente entre mis recuerdos buscando el correcto.

El viento soplaba revolviéndome los cabellos y llevándose su suave fragancia hacía otra parte muy lejos de mí, tanto que no podía alcanzarlo, era un viento familiar un viento… como el de las tardes de abril.

¡Ah como amo ese mes! pero no es por el clima tan solo, o porque en ese mes cumpla años, no nada de eso yo cumplo años en diciembre, en un mes frío. Amo las tibias tardes de abril porque en una de ellas… me había enamorado de él.

¡No puede ser! esto es como ver mí pasado desde otra perspectiva, como un testigo silencioso de lo que había pasado ese día.

Ahí me encontraba sentada bajo el enorme árbol del jardín de mi casa, como si deseara que sus frondosas hojas me protegieran del frío que abrazaba a mi corazón, aún no necesitándolo porque la tarde era fresca mas no fría, era como si aliviara mi soledad infinita en esos momentos y lo cierto es que a nadie le importaba las lágrimas que desprendía de mis ojos o su causa.

Tan solo tenía nueve años y aquí vamos:

Desde niña mi padre el gran Hiashi Hyuga me había metido a tomar clases de ballet, pero mi alma no estaba hecha para bailar como esas hermosas figurillas tan finas, ¡no! yo estaba más entregada a otras cosas, a los libros y a la música no al ballet. Mi papa amaba el ballet porque así había conocido a mi madre: bailando y así se habían enamorado, él pensaba que por mis venas, que por mis poros brotaba esa virtud inmaculada, creía que había heredado el don de mi madre, pero lo cierto es que no era así, mis pies sólo servían para caminar y correr como estúpida no para danzar como un bello cisne, más sin embargo yo me esforzaba, juro que lo hacía como no tienen idea, día a día trataba de bailar mejor que el anterior, más sin embargo mi falta de talento y mi torpeza eran más fuertes que mi determinación, siempre terminaba cayéndome, siempre la maestra terminaba regañándome, diciéndole a mi papa que yo no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de talento en mi alma, él me echaba una mirada tan fulminante como un fuego que te quema, solo que a mi me quemaba el alma.

Esa tarde las cosas no eran diferentes, había salido de la academia, después de ser reprendida por la maestra y después por mi padre como era ya costumbre, yo en busca de consuelo me iba a esconder tras el tronco de ese árbol a llorarle mis fracasos, no se el por qué, pero así era, yo amaba ese árbol. Me sujetaba las rodillas ocultando mi cabeza entre ellas y soltaba el mar de lágrimas que producían mis ojos, ya era una costumbre para mí una cruel rutina, pero esa tarde de abril las cosas serían diferentes, esa tibia _tarde de abril_ al fin tenía un motivo de ser... y no solo porque el aire tenía un dulce tacto con mi piel y nada de compasión con mi cabello ya enredado…

Una tibia voz me saco de mis lágrimas y de mis sollozos -¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto alguien.

Odiaba que me vieran llorar, pero ya no podía tragarme el llanto porque estaba en su apogeo, alce poquito la miraba para ver la voz que se dirigía a mí y me encontré con él…-¡Un príncipe!- pensé al verlo,oh como olvidar ese dulce recuerdo… su cabello se parecía a los rayos del sol tan tibios y luminosos, no él se parecía al sol el sol se parecía a él y sus ojos azules, eran como un trozo de cielo perdido, pero claro que no era un príncipe así como yo no era una princesa, los príncipes azules no existen y si los hay entonces no hay motivo alguno para que se aparescan frente a mí: una simple plebeya fracasada.

Y no piensen que el amor que siento por él fue porque me enamoré a primera vista, no, yo no creo en el amor a primera vista y nunca he creído en el, ni siquiera de niña.

Siempre pensé y he pensado que ese amor "a primera vista" era una manera de justificar la superficialidad humana cuando alguien es atraído por otra persona por su físico y lo cierto es que no fue así, yo no me enamore al verlo, yo no me enamore de sus ojos, ni de su cabello dorado y mucho menos de su aspecto físico, yo me había enamorado de lo más valioso que puede poseer un ser humano, de la cosa más importante que poseemos, yo me enamore… de su alma. De su frenética y nada apacible alma, alma que si ponías la debida atención podías observarla yacer a través de sus cristalinos ojos y no importaba que fueran azul claro o no, incluso siendo negro azabache, sus ojos eran puerta segura a su pura alma.

Me sentía princesa con ese vestido confeccionado del siglo XVI que me habían obligado a portar para la función de esa noche en el teatro de la academia donde yo había quedado en ridículo al tropezar con una compañera mía al ver a mi padre mirándome fijamente mientras yo trataba inútilmente de no palidecer de los nervios y contar los tiempos correctos para hacer el siguiente paso, mientras deseaba que la maldita canción que de un momento a otro se había vuelta eterna terminara de una vez y con esta la tortura de los ojiperlas ojos de mi padre. Su mirada: la de mi padre, había sido más fuerte que mi inútil concentración, yo irremediablemente perdí la cuenta de los tiempos y… falle. Falle tropezando y arruinando nuestro número y ahora ahí estaba yo, recibiendo el consuelo del silencio mientras mis tímpanos amenazaban de ser rotos con el susurro del aire, hasta que ese chiquillo rubio de ojos azules de aparentemente mi edad cuestionaba con sus ojos a los míos de: ¿por qué lloraba?

No le pude contestar, era demasiada mi impotencia y mi vergüenza como para contarle lo sucedido a un niño extraño que misteriosamente se había aparecido delante de mi semblante enrojecido por el llanto. Quede callada mientras miraba ausente al pasto ser meneado por la fuerza del aire de abril.

-¿Sabes cual era la diferencia de ellas contigo?- escuche salir de sus labios mientras miraba un punto perdido en el espacio, la manera en la que me lo pregunto me hizo dudar, porque yo no sabía de que me estaba hablando ese niño, permanecí callada, él supongo que entendió que yo no entendí y dijo: -Que tienes una bonita sonrisa, aun cuando caíste no la borraste de tus labios- me confeso para luego sonreír dejándome a mí perpleja de la impresión por su comentario.

¡Bum! Como una explosión en mi corazón ese fue el exacto momento cuando él me dejo ver su alma a través de sus ojos y yo irremediablemente caí enamorada de él.

Yo no creía, ni creo en los cuentos de hadas ni en las princesas con su:"y vivieron felices para siempre". No, para mí las princesas eran aquellas que estaban dotadas del don del ballet y las plebeyas eran las entregadas a sus libros, las que nadie mira, las que permanecen ahí en el silencio de sus palabras. Yo era una plebeya, aunque mi padre quisiera lo contrario, era una plebeya y quería seguirlo siendo, era demasiado escéptica para el amor, esa es la verdad.

Hasta que él llego a borrarme ese concepto de la cabeza haciéndome descubrir que incluso una plebeya era capaz de amar, tanto como una princesa.

¡Se había dado cuenta! Pensé en el silencio, y eso era lo que a mi me había sorprendido, lo que a mi me había tomado por sorpresa con su afirmación. Aunque mi corazón palpitara el miedo puro al estar frente a los inquisidores ojos de mi padre yo procuraba sonreír, a todo momento sonreía, como si mi vida dependiera de esa gesto sobre mis labios y quizás me ayudaba a olvidar un poco el miedo, pero la cosa es que incluso sonreí en el momento en el que caí y yo admire eso de él: que noto y valoro algo que mi padre me reprochó.

-se veía que te esforzabas- me comento el rubio. Yo solo permanecí callada revolviéndome entre mis pensamientos. –vamos deja de llorar- me pidió de una dulce manera y me ofreció una servilleta que yo tome de prisa.

Era irremediable me había estúpidamente enamorado de él a mis nueve años de edad, de un chico que no sabía ni su nombre, ¿Qué clase de tonta maniática soy?

-Me llamo Naruto Namikaze- vaya que me sorprendí al escuchar su apellido, era el mismo que el del amigo de mi padre que frecuentaba tanto mi casa para visitar a su viejo amigo de la infancia. ¡Cierto! Recordé, mi padre me había dicho que había invitado a su amigo: Minato Namikaze a mi función y que llevaría a su hijo que había llegado de no se donde… Era ese chico: Naruto Namikaze, él que tenía en frente, fue maravilloso balbucear por primera vez su nombre… -Namikaze… Naruto-

De eso no recuerdo más de esa tibia tarde de abril… la cual por cierto, fue mi perdición y lo será siempre hasta el final de mis días.

Admitiré que yo no aceptaba el amor que le profesaba a ese chico rubio, comencé a pensar que lo que había sentido era el efecto de un flechazo temporal del juguetón cupido que le jugaba una mala pasada a esta niña escéptica no creyente en el amor, ¡pero vaya! Que equivocada estaba al pensar eso…

Él siguió frecuentando mi casa cuando su padre iba a visitar al mío y así me asegure absolutamente de que lo que estaba sintiendo no era mera casualidad, de que si ese día se hubiera aparecido ante mis llorosos ojos o no, tarde o temprano iba yo a terminar enamorándome de él, de sus locuras, de las ocurrencias que decía en el momento exacto y a destiempo, de su amabilidad, de lo que hacía y de lo que no, de lo que pensaba y decía, de que se había vuelto mi amigo y compañero de soledad. No pude hacer nada a mi favor, acabé entregándole mi corazón a: Namikaze Naruto.

Con el susurro de su nombre salir de mi garganta desperté a la mañana siguiente y debo admitir que ese recuerdo es el más significativo para mí, era en verdad mágico dejarme inundar por el recuerdo de su mirada apenas abría los ojos en la mañana cuando aún seguía enredada entre mis sábanas sin la menor conciencia de que día era ese.

Estaba aturdida, había dormido poco por la desvelada de la fiesta y lo cierto es que había sido un sueño placentero aunque abrumador, ese recuerdo enterrado entre un poco de tierra aporreaba mi cabeza, era inútil querer enterrarlo porque emergía solo como si tuviera vida propia.

Se cambio la pijama y bajo para encontrarse con Kiba en el comedor del desayuno.

-Señorita Hyuga- dijo un hombrecillo que le perseguía los pasos detras de sí.

-mande- exclamo ella al dirigirle la mirada.

-me pidió el señor Inuzuka que le entregara esto- comento al extenderle un papel.

-gracias- contesto al tomarlo entre sus manos y con las mismas el joven se marcho una vez cumplida su misión.

Hinata se quedo parada en el pasillo aun cerca de su puerta y abrió el papel para leer su contenido, el cual por cierto tenía una letra en cursiva tan elegante y hermosa:

_Hinata_

_Discúlpame por no avisarte, tuve que salir con urgencia para arreglar unos negocios que me encargó mi padre, no tuve el valor de despertarte para decírtelo, espero encuentres con que entretenerte, no tienes ni idea de cómo me duele abandonarte pero no me quedo remedio, lo siento, nos vemos en la cena._

_Atte. Inuzuka Kiba._

-¡vaya! Me he quedado sola- pensó la muchacha.

Resignada fue al comedor a desayunar y aún así se seguía sintiendo perdida por el sueño de la noche anterior, en silencio comió, mientras pensaba en que iba a ser para matar el tiempo -¡cierto!- pensó al recordar que en el hotel había una biblioteca, pensaba en ir a echar un vistazo y quizás buscar un lugar agradable en el inmenso hotel donde leer algo… lo que sea, lo importante era matar el tiempo.

Así lo hizo y el problema es que todo, absolutamente todo estaba en francés, lo único que había encontrado en su idioma era un directorio telefónico, cosa que no le servía de nada, tomo un libro tratando de intentar leerlo aunque estuviera en francés.

Se encontró con que en el hotel había una enorme piscina y pensó que ese lugar asoleado sería bueno para leer un rato, se sentó en una silleta no muy cerca de la piscina y del barullo de la gente y empezó su lectura luchando con el poco francés que sabía, no entendiendo a veces párrafos enormes, arrepintiéndose de no haber escogido el directorio telefónico.

-Hinata- escucho ser llamada, desprendió unos instantes la vista de las palabras del libro para dirigir su atención en dirección al llamado, mientras hacía un puchero por la complejidad del libro.

Se quedo perpleja de verlo ahí –maldición, me dijo que estaba hospedado en el mismo hotel- se maldijo para sus adentros, al verlo acercarse a ella.

Lo miro detenidamente unos momentos, antes de girar la mirada sonrojada, nunca en sus años de casada lo había visto sin prenda sobre el torso. El chico acababa de salir de la piscina obviamente mojado y chorreando agua a su paso, con el cabello revuelto y el torso descubierto únicamente portando el short de baño, robando suspiros y miradas a su paso.

-soy Naruto- exclamo creyendo que no lo había reconocido.

-lo sé- respondió ella con la mirada apartada, evitando verlo –claro que lo sé… no olvidaría el fulgor de esos ojos no importa en que parte del mundo esté- pensó.

-¿y por qué no me miras?- pregunto intrigado pensando que ella seguía molesta por lo de la noche anterior, aunque lo cierto es que si lo seguía ¡Y como no estarlo!

-emmm…- balbuceo no buscando respuesta.

Él camino y se puso frente a ella, estaba absolutamente dispuesto a remediar su estúpido gran error de la noche anterior, error por el cual no pudo conciliar el sueño – ¡Debí correr detrás de ella!- se reprochó entre sus sábanas y encontrarla ahí: sola y frágil era su mejor oportunidad y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

– ¿sigues molesta?- pregunto al agacharse un poco para ponerse a la altura de la silleta donde estaba ella peleando con ese libro, al verlo tan de cerca se colorearon sus mejillas y volvió a girar la mirada hacía el otro lado.

-¡Estas mojado!- le dijo buscando excusa y escogiendo la más tonta.

-ah bueno si…- comento él al ver que escurría agua de su cabello rubio. – pero… ¿y eso que?- pregunto sin entender.

-¡que, que, que mojaras el libro!- comento pensando en que esa era el pretexto más estúpido.

Se lo quito de las manos y le pidió a un mesero que se lo llevara – ¡ya esta!- exclamo dejándola atónita ante sus acciones. -¿ya puedes prestarme atención?- comento robándole el aliento.

-¡Naruto mira! ¡Ramen gratis!- grito señalando a sus espaldas de él.

-¿donde?- pregunto el torpe, ella se levanto y arranco a correr aprovechando su distracción.

Corrí todo cuanto pude sintiendo como la adrenalina se liberaba entre mi torrente sanguíneo y como comenzaba su carrera entre mis venas y arterías. Corrí hasta mi recamara y seguramente ustedes se preguntaran porque rayos huyo tanto de él, porque lo evito, porque no le doy la cara de una vez por todas y es que es una larga historia…

Naruto y yo crecimos juntos, éramos buenos amigos, aunque yo siempre había sido tan tímida que nunca le había dicho lo que siento por él, y podía apostar mi alma entera a que él jamás se daría cuenta y que nunca se enamoraría de mí, estaba segura de eso que incluso podía apostar el mismísimo amor que siento por él.

Hubo un momento en el que él tuvo que irse al extranjero a estudiar, teníamos 17 años de edad. Yo me quedaría en Inglaterra a estudiar _Periodismo_ cosa de la que estaba en contra mi padre y que no me perdono jamás hasta su último suspiro en este mundo. Él por su parte se había ido a estudiar a _Sorbona_ una universidad precisamente aquí en París Francia, nunca me pidió que le esperara porque evidentemente el no me amaba y así se fue… sin más, tan solo con la promesa de volver algún día...

Él tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, cuando el murió, y fue cuando Naruto aún era muy joven, tenía diecisiete años de edad, él no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa, el quería ser fotógrafo, sueño que fue reemplazado por el de su padre. más sin embargo era hijo único y sobre el lecho de Minato le prometió que estudiaría: derecho, economía, administración de empresas entre otras cosas para hacerse cargo de la empresa, con lágrimas en los ojos se lo juro mientras lo sostenía de la mano con su último esfuerzo, Minato Namikaze había muerto una fría noche de octubre.

Siempre había sido hombre de palabra y estaba dispuesto a respetar la promesa que le hizo a su ahora difunto padre, mi padre Hiashi Hyuga se hizo cargo de su empresa los años en los que él estaba estudiando, porque aún no era capaz de manejarla por su propia cuenta, cuando él regreso… tenía una mirada diferente en las pupilas, y yo me dí cuenta de que lo seguía amando -grave error-.

Luego me entere por algunos rumores de que él había dejado un amor ahí en París o mejor dicho aquí en París, su nombre era: Sakura Haruno, una muchacha que él había conocido cantando en un bar una noche que se había escapado con sus amigos de la universidad para festejar su cumpleaños, se había enamorado de ella, de su voz, de su belleza tan extraña que escondía misterio en sus ojos, le declaro su amor y ella le correspondió… vivieron una historia de amor juntos hasta antes de que él se graduará y tuviera que volver a Inglaterra para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia, ella de todas formas se iba a ir a America a probar suerte y ver si al fin se volvía una famosa artista, aunque en Francia comenzaba a serlo, se prometieron esperarse, él cuando se reestablezca en Inglaterra la buscaría ya habiéndose hecho cargo de la empresa y ella le correspondería cuando sea famosa, ella se había ido antes de que él se graduara y el día de su graduación, el rubio se entero de que ella estaba comprometida y próxima a casarse con: Uchiha Sasuke un actor famoso, todo había pasado muy rápido.

Sakura había tenido el cinismo de olvidar su promesa y de enviarle la invitación a su boda como si detrás de ella hubiera un: "lo siento, pero podemos ser amigos" El rubio la lloró muchas noches y se maldijo otras más por haberla dejado ir a probar suerte, por no haberla hecho su esposa antes, amarrándola así con un anillo.

Se estaba demorando, y el asistente de mi padre lo busco para informarle que este estaba muy grave de salud, que quizás no aguantaría más y que necesitaba que regresara a Inglaterra para hacerse cargo de la empresa Namikaze porque la empresa Hyuga se estaba yendo a la ruina.

Regreso una tarde de octubre y vio a mi padre, aquel robusto hombre que parecía inmortal estaba ahí sobre esa cama como un muñeco de trapo frágil y dependiente de aparatos y suero. La empresa Hyuga se estaba desboronando y mi primo aún no volvía de estudiar por lo tanto no podía hacerse cargo de ella y yo no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar una empresa tan importante, el rubio le dijo que no se preocupe que se haría cargo de ella, de ambas empresas, como pago por haberse hecho cargo de la de su padre mientras él estudiaba, mi padre le dijo que solo un Hyuga podía por unos asuntos legales y Naruto en verdad quería ayudar a mi desventurado padre, entonces Hiashi le propuso que si se casaba conmigo tendría todo el derecho de manejarla y a hacerse cargo de ella, no sé que pasaba por la mente de mi desfallecido padre. Naruto estaba tan agradecido con Hiashi por todo lo que había hecho por su padre, por él y por la empresa Namikaze, que irremediablemente acepto la propuesta viéndose comprometido con ayudarle. Mi padre me contó lo sucedido mas no me dijo que era con Naruto con el que tenía que casarme, solo me dijo y aún lo recuerdo, lo tengo tatuado en el pensamiento:

-Hinata es por el bien de la empresa, el futuro del esfuerzo de mis manos ya cansadas, esta ahora entre las tuyas y lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con ese hombre…- Su tono de voz resquebrajado por la enfermedad, aquel tono que emanaba miedo, ahora irradiaba tristeza y desamparo.

Yo entre lágrimas le jure que lo haría sin reproches ni quejas, le tome de las manos y se las besé, él rozo mi mejilla limpiando la cristalina gota que broto de mis ojos tan pálidos como los suyos.

-buena niña- me dijo con una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa y esa fue la última que se poso sobre sus labios. Pocas veces había sido cariñoso conmigo y esa había sido una de las contadas veces y no la olvidaré jamás.

Nos casamos a la semana de la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre y el alma de Hiashi Hyuga abandono este mundo estando seguro de que Naruto llevaría al triunfo su empresa arruinada y así fue… lo acepto, él la saco de la zanja en la que estaba hundida, pero yo siempre pensé que el rubio se había casado conmigo porque… más que por ayudar a la empresa, por despecho a su amor: Sakura Haruno. Quizás con nuestro matrimonio esperaba a que ella abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que había sido una equivocación su matrimonio con: Uchiha Sasuke, que al enterarse tomaría el primer vuelo a Inglaterra sin pensarlo y le gritaría su amor a los cuatro vientos y que a mi me diría: lo siento Hinata, yo amo a esa mujer. Creo que eso pensaba él, estoy casi segura como para apostar mi espíritu ya vacío.

Pero una es tonta, pensé que quizás él con el tiempo se enamoraría de, mí me iba a esforzar al máximo por lograr que me quiera, aunque su duro corazón no me permitiera llegar a él y aún así, yo me seguía aferrando más y más, día con día, hasta que llego un día en el que mire sus ojos y estaban tan opacos que ya no me permitían tocar a la puerta para encontrarme con su alma y fue ahí cuando decidí marcharme de su vida, porque yo le había quitado ese hermoso brillo a sus ojos, se lo robe con mi presencia.

Y aunque me doliera aceptarlo era lo mejor que había hecho, sólo podía dejarlo para que él intentara recuperar los retazos de tiempo que había perdido conmigo, rescatar un poco de su felicidad truncada…

Por eso me había sorprendido el día que me dijo: –prepárate Hinata porque a partir de mañana voy a cortejarte y con esto lograre que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí- ¿que clase de mala broma era esa? ¡Si ni siquiera soportaba mi presencia! Yo me había prometido no volver a cruzarme en su camino y lo estaba cumpliendo, pero fue él quien se empezó a cruzar en el mío, por eso no puedo creer en su amenaza, por eso huyo de él, porque me dejo claro desde el día en el que nos casamos que jamás me amaría y me lo repetía día con día con su amable rechazo y yo seguía sin entenderlo, hasta que al fin comprendí: Él no me quería en su vida, yo era o soy su peor error.

-¡rayos!- balbuceó al meter la mano en la bolsa del vestido que tenía puesto – ¡¿la tarjeta?!- se preguntó estresada al ver la bolsa vacía, tan solo llena de aire y pelusa quizás. La chica no podía entrar sin la tarjeta esa era la llave de la recamara, el tiempo se le acababa seguramente el rubio se estaba acercando…

Empezó a mirar a todas partes buscando donde meterse, ¡estaba desesperada! no buscaba que hacer, en eso vio un: porta ropa sucia, lo ponen en algunos hoteles para que los huéspedes introduzcan toallas, batas o sábanas sucias, se van a alguna parte donde son lavadas. No estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, tenía miedo de verlo y no saber que decirle, como actuar, que hacer, por eso era mejor huir, por eso esa era siempre la mejor solución a todo. Sin pensarlo detenidamente un solo segundo se tiro al vació de ese extraño tobogán metálico, el cual por cierto no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde iba a llevarla ¡Estaba demente!

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito al sentirse descender a una velocidad de 170km/hr, ¡estaba loca! La desesperación le había hecho tomar medidas drásticas. Cayo abruptamente en la lavandería y para su suerte habían puesto un gran contenedor con ropa sucia ahí debajo de ese hueco. –estoy loca- se reprocho asustada, mientras sentía sus ojos salir de sus órbitas y su corazón latir a mil por hora, su estómago aún no regresaba a su sitió –no lo vuelvo hacer- se recriminó mientras comenzaba a ver si estaba completa y unos empleados la vieron extraña, mientras ella comenzaba a luchar por bajarse del gran contenedor de metal, ahí estuvo unos segundos cuando unos jóvenes la ayudaron a salir de ahí, mientras le preguntaban si estaba bien, ella apenada contesto que sí y que la ayudarían a volver a su habitación.

-yo me haré cargo de ella- expreso el rubio que entraba al lugar tan confiadamente y con el cabello hecho una maraña por la carrera que había dado, luego la cogió entre sus brazos y la alzó sin preguntarle, tan solo provocándola con esta acción.

-¡suéltame!- grito la chica en su idioma – ¡no dejen que me lleve este maniático por favor!- suplico la Hyuga, los jóvenes franceses no la entendieron.

-dice: que esta contenta de verme- se mofo el rubio en francés, los trabajadores solo se rieron pensando en que ellos eran una simpática pareja.

-¡bájame!- se quejo ella al sentir que la cargaba como aun costal, mientras empezaba a patalear.

-¡Esta bien!- comento él bajándola y dejando que ella caminara sola. Estaba cediendo ante sus exigencias.

-¡auch!- se quejo al notar que se había torcido el pie por su negligencia de haberse tirado por ese tobogán extraño. El rubio vio como se quedo congelada unos instantes mientras ella se aguantaba el dolor y se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿quieres que te ayu…- quiso preguntarle cuando vio que ella empezó a caminar aún con el pie herido.

-¡estoy bien!- contesto ella mientras seguía su camino, saliendo de la enorme lavandería del hotel, para ir a buscar su tarjeta que seguramente había perdido al intentar huir de él, se estaba aguantando el dolor que le producía caminar y solo escuchaba como él la seguía por detrás, hasta que no vio un escalón y estuvo a punto de caer cuando él la sostuvo entre los brazos.

-¡necia!- le grito al cargarla, ella se quejo.

-¡bájame, no necesito tu ayuda!-

-¡no digas eso cuando ni siquiera puedes permanecer en pie!- la regañó.

Ella se quedo callada y bajo la mirada, no es que no quisiera su ayuda, solo no quería su lástima.

-bájame por favor- pidió con la voz más suave.

-no- expreso sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos del hotel, ella bajo el semblante mirando al suelo y él por un momento se sintió orgulloso de tenerla acorralada entre sus brazos y sin darle la opción de soltarla.

-el pasillo donde esta mi recámara- se dijo al ver el número de su habitación en la puerta colgado –el 511- se dijo. – ¿Espera como él sabe mi habitación?- pensó al ver donde se acercaban.

El chico se acerco un poco más y abrió la puerta de la habitación: 510, sacando hábilmente la tarjeta del bolsillo mientras aún la sostenía entre brazos –llegamos- dijo al sentarla en la cama.

En su cara estaba dibujado un enorme shock y si, su cuarto estaba justo junto al de ella, él no había ido por ese camino pensando en llevarla a su habitación si no a la de él, no se inmutaba de nada y empezaba a olvidar respirar.

De pronto quiso levantarse y caminar hacía la puerta –estoy cerca de mi cuarto puedo irme- musito debilmente para luego recordar que no tenía su tarjeta para entrar, no importa ya buscaría que hacer, lo importante era salir de ahí.

-no voy a dejar que te vayas- le amenazó poniéndole seguro a la habitación y guardando la llave (tarjeta) en su bolsillo, luego le lanzo una sonrisa. Se quedo estupefacta al ver sus acciones y lo cierto es que contrabajo caminaba con ese pie malo, lo miro un poco aturdida por el dolor que comenzaba a robarle las ganas de pelear contra él y él muy cínico solo sonrió.

Resignada volvió a tomar asiento en la orilla de la inmensa cama.

-ya vamos, acabemos con esto ¿Qué quieres de mí?- le cuestiono la chica.

Él se acerco levemente, se poso frente a ella, de un momento a otro se puso de cuclillas dejándola a ella con la interrogante en la frente y le quito la sandalia del pie lastimado, la Hyuga se quejo levemente mientras se sostenía de las sábanas de la cama.

-esta muy inflamado- le comento al examinarlo con detalle y poner una cara de severa preocupación.

-Naruto, no tienes que… ayudarme- le afirmo con un aire de orgullo.

Él no le contesto, se levanto y tomo del Frigo bar un poco de hielo, lo puso en una servilleta y poco a poco lo acerco a su pie herido, ella no se quejo ni dijo nada, solo poso la vista perdida hacía la alfombra de la habitación y se quedo así… absorta en su mente, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de que con eso pueda soportar el dolor mientras apretaba más las sábanas y el actuaba con absoluta delicadeza.

-eres muy descuidada, mejor… deberías dejar de huir de mí- pensó él.

El rubio apurado, por un instante se sintió observado, miró tantito por el rabillo del ojo procurando que ella no lo notara y la sorprendió observándolo en su labor, ella era ágil, más de lo que él pudiera desear: porque había girado la mirada disimulándolo todo, él entonces la observo: con un ligero colorete en sus mejillas, con un semblante apenado mirando hacía un horizonte imaginario, con los labios un poco entre abiertos, apenada, frágil, inocente y muy irresistible, se quedo hipnotizado por el panorama que tenía en frente, se quedo colgado mirándola, cuando poco a poco comenzó a sentir que perdía la rienda que según él tenía bien sujetada, la rienda de sus sentimientos comenzó a correr tan de prisa que no podía evitarlo, ni hacer nada al respecto, dejo de forcejear y dejo que sus sentimientos corrieran a su merced, como esperando ver hasta donde llegarían, trago saliva asustado, viendo que su palabra se resquebrajaba y que no iba a importarle…

Sin fuerzas para controlarse ni ganas de hacerlo se levanto un poco, ella se inmuto y dio un respingo impresionada, separando un poco más los labios de la impresión.

De un arrebato desenfrenado en el cual no le dio tiempo de pensar lo que iba a hacer, se acerco a ella de golpe reduciendo drásticamente el espacio que los separaba, ¡ese maldito espacio! apoyo sus manos en la cama apoyándolos a los costados de donde ella estaba sentada y aprovechando su ingenuidad y despiste la miro: ella estaba evidentemente asustada, él abrió un poco más la boca, ladeo la cabeza, cerro los ojos hizo un leve movimiento y rozo sus labios con los suyos encajándolos perfectamente en la comisura de su boca, ella al percatarse quiso retroceder pero viéndose acorralada lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinar la espalda hacía atrás hasta sentirse chocar contra la cama, él le siguió sin perder el contacto de sus labios, al sentirla forcejear, la sujeto de las muñecas, pidiéndole calma. Ya nada iba a poder controlar sus desenfrenados sentimientos. Se estaba extasiando de su sabor, se estaba dejando manejar por sus sentimientos, pero poco parecía importarle. Le estaba robando el aire y sentía su corazón golpear más su pecho al sentir por fin un beso de sus labios, no le importaba que fuera robado, ni tampoco le importó el trato que había hecho con Kiba, todo lo mando al diablo, lo único que importaba era que la estaba besando. Estaba siendo lento, quería disfrutar cada centrímetro de sus labios al máximo, era un beso suave y abrumador, una cadena de sensaciones se desencadeno en ambos.

- esto no esta bien, no esta bien- se recriminó ella al sentirse perdida entre sus movimientos, sin la oportunidad de defenderse, había hecho lo que pudo para intentar safarse, pero sentía que sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes, porque hasta en cierto modo y aunque se muriera de la vergüenza aceptarlo… lo estaba disfrutando, era dulce al rozarla y le gustaba sentir el calor de él sobre ella, además… ¿a quien quería engañar? si ella siempre había deseado que él la besará con tanto fervor, pero era tanta su impresión que se sentía delirar, pensaba que era un sueño tan solo, que no estaba ocurriendo, aunque… el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos le dijeran otra cosa y aunque forcejear ya era algo inútil y real.

Estaba moderadamente desesperado, si, sentía una desesperación, una tremenda, se había tenido que moderar aquella noche que la había secuestrado, había hecho todo uso de su inexistente autocontrol para no saltarle encima, pero en esos momentos todo se había esfumado y todo… por quedar hipnotizado, pero en esos momentos no era algo que le importase, lo único importante es que era eral. Y era como si arrebatarle el aire de los pulmones no le fuera suficiente, hasta que sintió que ya no pudo más y alejo sus labios de la comisura de los de ella rompiendo esa magia a la que se habían conectado ambos, se mordió el labio inferior como si con esto pudiera guardar el sabor de su boca aún estando sobre ella en la cama, la miro confundida, como si su mente en esos momentos estuviera en otra parte, respiraba profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento que le había arrebatado con su ataque desenfrenado de sentimientos, su pecho subía y bajaba y su rostro se encontraba pálido de la impresión. Le encantaba verla así de agitada sabiendo que el lo había provocado.

Se sintió apenado pero nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho, había sido una experiencia intensa, algo que necesitaba hacer desde hace tiempo, algo que se había controlado a hacer, pero que por un momento flaqueó y que no se lo reprochaba, muy por el contrario agradecía ese arrebato desenfrenado que le había orillado a arrancarle el sabor de la boca, sabor que le había gustado. Se pregunto: ¿como no lo había hecho antes? ¡Maldición! de lo que se estaba perdiendo, ahora quería repetirlo... Se prendió de sus pupilas pálidas y de un momento al siguiente vio que quedo inconsciente.

-no puede ser…- balbuceó impresionado –se desmayo- exclamo para luego sonreír, lleno de una ternura que ella le causaba, la acomodó en la cama y la dejo descansar, él se sentó a un lado y la miro por un largo rato, mientras ella yacía inconsciente. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras la veía dormir –maldición- dijo en voz baja –ya no me pude aguantar más- se recriminó. La vio dormir con su ya recuperada respiración, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y de pronto se acerco de nuevo a ella dejando sus labios a poco menos de un par de centímetros de los de ella sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su boca, tenia todas las intenciones de darle otro beso... uno pequeño, uno de buenas noches...

- ¡Rayos! Por esto no la había besado antes- se reprocho cuando se había alejado de ella, mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos y se revolvía los cabellos dorados. -¡Voy a querer repetirlo siempre, a cada instante!- se maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Dónde estoy?- expresó al despertar.

Estaba un poco agitada, pero de inmediato reconoció el lugar: estaba en su recámara. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Quien sabe. Lo cierto es que por un momento comenzó a pensar en que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño pero se dio cuenta de que no era así al apoyar el pie sobre el suelo y sentir que le punzaba un dolor, se volvió a sentar sobre la cama… ahora no sabía que había sido cierto y que no lo había sido, ¿él la había llevado a su cuarto? ¿La había curado? ¿En verdad la había… besado? Y esa última era al parecer la interrogante más grande que le abrumaba. ¡No podía ser! Aunque en sus labios tuviera una extraña sensación quizás todo era parte de su imaginación, el no pudo haberla besado, ¿en qué tonterías pensaba? Se sacudió la cabeza y mejor decidió salir aunque caminara más lento que una tortuga.

Al abrir la puerta golpeo algo que estaba del otro lado.

-¡auch!- se quejo Kiba.

-Kiba- expresó sorprendida al verlo sentado en la puerta de su cuarto. – ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto alarmada.

-bueno… supe que te lastimaste, no me abrías y estaba preocupado, decidí esperar a que salgas- dijo el castaño.

-¿cómo supiste?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-mmm… me dijo Naruto- argumento un poco molesto.

-ah… ya veo- balbuceó mientras bajaba la mirada.

Y de esa forma terminaron sus… ¿vacaciones? Digamos que sus vacaciones en París. Se quedo con la interrogante si ese beso había sido real o era fruto de su imaginación, cansada de tanto pensar y negándose a creer que haya sido real, opto por intentar olvidarlo. Ahora volvía a la monótona rutina del trabajo.

Se suponía que los días que había ido a pasarla en París eran para despejar su mente y resolver sus sentimientos, pensó que serían unos días tranquilos, pero ahora notaba su gran equivocación y si, sus sentimientos estaban resueltos; había viajado hasta a Francia para descubrir –cosa de la que ya era consiente antes- de que sigue irremediablemente enamorada del rubio.

Una noche, antes de irse a la cama miro su calendario con intriga –mañana es…- balbuceó -10 de octubre- comentó en el silencio de su casi oscura habitación, luego de eso se arropo y se dejo fundir por un dulce sueño.

* * *

Muajajajaja les dije que Naruto rompería su promesa, am bueno a algunos se los dije, bueno no se los dije... se los di a entender, como sea, la rompio! ahora que pasara? alguien tiene idea?

El próximo capitulo se pondrá más interesante :D am por cierto ahora actualizare los viernes :D es q los jueves ya no puedo u.u por cierto, dejenme un bello revies y no olviden lo del experimento (si no sabes de que hablo lee arriba antes del cap)

Onegai! un lindo review! para Sunako! onegai onegai!

Los quiero mucho!


	7. Chapter 7

**¡ADVERTENCIA ADVERTENCIA ADVERTENCIA ADVERTENCIA!**

******¡ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!**

**Hola chicos como estan? uh me han encantado sus reviews, he tratado de contestarlos todos pero algunos no he podido como a: Aoi Hyuga  que me dejo un bello review que me hizo reír muchísimo pero que desgraciadamente no le pude contestar por no estar registrada en fanfiction :( igual gracias a Alabdiel que me fascinan sus reviews! y los de Hinata-sama 198, s . sadak que ha leído todos mis fics, 1rosiestar1, Diana carolina, izabel, Lilipili, Tiyo- kun! Noeliluna, Nepeta-love, Katsura 94, Hinata12hyuga y obviamente a Dayha Uchiha que esta sentada detrás de mi presionándome ¬¬ a TODOS! sigame dejando bellos reviews y el que quiera agregarme a MSN puede hacerlo con toda confianza.**

**ah por cierto ahora los flash back estaran en Italic porque ya vi q hay confusiones, este capítulo es muy largo y tiene muchos flas bask...  
**

**Por cierto ya estamos en la recta final no voy a decir como en otros fics** cuantos** capítulos faltan, muajajaja, quizás este incluso sea el último quien sabe, quizás no, quizás falte uno más o dos, o tres o veinte no lo sé, los dejaré con la intriga...  
**

**por cierto gracias a todos el experimento fue casi un éxito, casi u.u  
**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Promesas y confesiones.

-¡Debo estar loca!- se quejo entre sí, cuando le había pedido al taxista que por favor la llevara al edificio: Namikaze Corporation. – ¡Debo estar demente!- se volvió a quejar cuando se bajo del auto con los nervios hechos hielo y mordiendose las uñas, sentía las piernas temblar como una masa gelatinosa.

Se paro un breve instante a contemplar el enorme edificio que parecía tocar el cielo, por algún motivo había muchos autos blindados a su alrededor cosa que decidió ignorarlo, continuó su camino antes de que se arrepintiera por la locura que iba a hacer mientras su corazón le avisaba con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento por no soportar tanta tensión de su parte.

Seguro están preguntándose: ¿que rayos hacía ahí? la cosa es que ni ella misma lo sabía del todo, tan solo se estaba dejando llevar por un impulso de su enamorado corazón. No lo había desde hace algunos días y no podía negar que lo extrañaba ¿acaso ya estab cediendo? quizás, pero por ese día por ese solo decidió hacer una tregua con él, digo, era su cumpleaños y tampoco quería que lo pasara mal.

No sabía que la había llevado a ir a ese lugar. Era su cumpleaños si, pero ¿y qué? No quiso preguntárselo solo se dejo llevar por la parte de su corazón que le decía que vaya a verlo y así lo estaba haciendo –piso 153- se dijo al apretar los botones del elevador.

Fue grande la sorpresa de todos los empleados cuando la vieron emerger del elevador, los cuales por cierto nada indiscretos comenzaron a murmurar cosas a sus espaldas.

Llego al escritorio de: Matsuri: la secretaría ejecutiva del rubio, la cual también se exalto al tener su inesperada presencia ahí.

-se…ñorita Hyuga- comentó en un tono que parecía más a uno de pregunta que de afirmación o sorpresa.

-Hola Matsuri, ¿se encuentra Naruto?- pregunto bajito y con las mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de no arrepentirse y muy nerviosa.

-Vera señorita, yo acabo de llegar, aunque sé que el señor Namikaze ya llego-

-¿será posible que pueda pasar a verlo?- pregunto apenada.

-bueno…- balbuceo la castaña. – ¡Ya le pregunto!- dijo tomando el teléfono.

-¡no, no, no por favor, quiero que sea sorpresa, voy a entrar!- exclamo mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta para rotarla, la Hyuga pego un dedo a sus labios haciéndole una señal de que guardara silencio cuando vio que la secretaria se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Se quedo ahí parada, con la boca abierta y pálida de la impresión que le causo ver a la pelirosa de Sakura ahí en su oficina, sentada sobre su escritorio mientras lo tenía prendido de los labios.

Su ánimo cayó a los suelos al verlo besarse con Sakura y se sintió la persona más estúpida, su shock fue tan inmenso que dejo caer la caja que tenía entre las manos la cual hizo ruido y que al instante revelo su contenido derramando el caldo del ramen sobre la alfombra color rojo vino. Parpadeo buscando fuerza.

-yo…- balbuceo torpemente -lo siento- murmuro con la cabeza baja para luego salir corriendo de ahí a todo lo que daban sus piernas y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Hinata!- grito el rubio safandose de la pelirosa que lo había sujetado de la camisa y lo había besado sin previo aviso, sin anticipación.

Quiso levantarse y correr tras ella cuando Sakura lo sujeto de la camisa con fuerza y le susurro en un tono meloso:

-déjala, ya se fue- comento en una forma seductora.

Él por su parte, molesto jalo su brazo liberándose de la pelirosa que sus manos parecían ventosas trabadas en él.

Se agacho a ver lo que se derramada de esa cajilla naranja.

-ramen…- balbuceo cuando brillaron sus ojos, probó un tallarín que estaba en el suelo y sonrió –ya extrañaba ese sabor…-

_Habían pasado un par de semanas de que ella había salido de su vida. Se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de la gran mansión, camino con una indescifrable prisa que trataba de disimular, hasta que entro al comedor de la casa en espera de algo…-Ya llegue Hin…- De algo que no encontró, bajo la mirada decepcionado, la silla de ella en la mesa seguía tan vacía como lo había estado desde hace dos semanas._

_-Joven Namikaze- dijo Hans al salir de la cocina para recibirlo._

_-¡Hans! No me llamabas "joven Namikaze" desde que me cas…- mejor guardo silencio irritado._

_Pero era cierto, el mayordomo ya no le llamaba de esa manera tan jovial a pesar de tener veintiséis años de edad, desde el momento en el que él había cruzado el umbral con un anillo adornando su dedo anular, se había ganado el título de: Señor Namikaze, solo que ahora si portaba ese anillo aún, era por gusto porque la persona que le otorgaba el título de: "Señor" se había marchado dos semanas atrás, ahora volvía a ser: Joven, el Joven Namikaze, como le llamaba Hans en sus años de chiquillo, de soltería e incluso Hinata volvía a ser: Señorita._

_Se encogió de hombros y se resigno a que el mayordomo le llamara así nuevamente, aunque lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque ese maldito título le recordaba que ella no estaba a su lado._

_Se sentó en silencio esperando su almuerzo con ese inhóspito y molesto silencio en el que podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos aturdirle la mente, Hans se precipito a servirle el tazón de ramen al rubio, el cual era su comida favorita desde que se había ido de vacaciones con su padre a Japón cuando tenía escasos seis años de edad, desde ese día quedo marcado el rubio: ahora por nada del mundo podía cambiar el sabor del ramen, ni por los manjares más suculentos hechos por los chef´s más reconocidos._

_Sin apetito alguno probó el contenido del tazón, hizo una mueca de insatisfacción y levanto la mirada limpiando un poco sus labios con una servilleta –Hans esto sabe diferente a otras ocasiones ¿te falto algún ingrediente?- pregunto un poco irritado, pero tratando de guardar la cordura._

_-si, joven Namikaze, la verdad es que falta el ingrediente principal- le contesto el hombre._

_-consíguelo por favor, no importa si hay que pedirlo de otro país- exigió el rubio amablemente._

_-Sabe joven que yo jamás le contradigo, pero en esta ocasión tendrá usted que disculparme- expresó el mayordomo._

_-¿por qué?- cuestiono sin entender._

_-la señorita Hyuga se fue- argumento como si el rubial no lo supiera, haciendo que la paciencia del rubio se acabara._

_-¡lo sé Hans, gracias por recordármelo!- comento dolido. – ¿Y que con eso?- pregunto molesto._

_-era ella la que preparaba el ramen siempre para usted- confeso el mayordomo dejando atónito al rubio, no solo había perdido a su esposa sino que además ella se había llevado su sazón con el que preparaba su comida favorita._

_-¡Genial! ahora tengo que vivir sin ramen y sin ella…- se reprocho en sus adentros._

_Molesto se levanto del comedor._

_-¿quiere que le prepare otra cosa?- pregunto el mayordomo de prisa al ver que se iba enojado._

_-no, Hans gracias- contestó –me has hecho ver lo muy idiota que soy- reprochó para sí mismo al salir de ahí._

-¡Naruto no pruebes eso del suelo!- le reprocho Sakura asqueada.

El rubio sin embargo no le presto la menor atención, se acerco al escritorio a tomar las llaves de su auto.

-vamos Naruto no tienes porqué disculparte con tu ex esposa solo porque no acepta que te perdió- comentó la pelirosa tomándolo de brazo, ese comentario le hizo hervir la sangre al rubio.

-Sabes Sakura…- la miro fulminante y guardo silencio - realmente soy yo él que la persigue, no ella a mí- le confeso, luego siguió su camino hacía la puerta en busca de esa alma que se le escapaba de las manos.

-¡¿vas a dejarme?!- pregunto irritada al verlo tomar la manija de la puerta.

-Sakura eres una mujer muy hermosa- expreso a lo que ella se sintió halagada elevando su ego femenino –me dominaste mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que… desde hace tres años que yo ya no siento nada por ti, ahora esa chica que se va ahí corriendo me tiene dominado- hablo mientras sonreía.

Sakura se sintió completamente ofendida y el rubio solo arranco a correr tratando de alcanzarla, dejando a la pelirrosa con las palabras en la boca, irritada y humillada porque nadie nunca había despreciado a: Sakura Haruno.

-¿desde cuando te volviste tan rápida?- se quejo cuando salió del edificio y miraba por las calles buscando rastro alguno de ella.

Corría, corría como si su vida dependiera de eso y en el camino se reprochaba el que se le haya ocurrido la fantástica idea de ir a verlo a su trabajo, mientras lloraba a cántaros y nos buscaba a donde ir.

-¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!- se decía mientras corría, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su mirada, mientras la escena se repetía una y mil veces en su mente para que no lo olvidara, mientras su corazón se partía una vez más en mil pedazos.

Entró a un enorme parque mientras seguía corriendo sin ver su camino, tratando de relajarse se detuvo a llorar, llamando la atención de la gente que ahí se encontraba.

-¡Hinata!- grito una voz a su espalda.

Ella por inercia giro la mirada con los ojos y las mejillas húmedas, y cuando lo vio causando alboroto por haber entrado al parque en una moto, -¡rayos!- balbuceo creyendo que se había deshecho de él, decidió seguir corriendo.

-¡Detente!- le exigió el derrapando sobre la moto. –¡maldición!- grito al ver que huía, miró la moto ahora se había averiado -¡bien!- grito para salir corriendo detrás de ella mientras veía que se metía en una clase de bosquecillo que ahí había.

De un momento a otro las nubes habían privado a la ciudad del fulgor del sol, ahora el cielo se tornaba oscuro y amenazaba con caer una intensa lluvia, mientras unos relámpagos amenazaban a la gente para meterse en sus casas o buscar refugio en alguna parte, cosa que al rubio poco le importo, sólo seguía sus pasos tratando de no perderla de vista.

-es rápida- se quejo. -¡Espera, Detente!- le gritaba, pero no recibía respuesta de su parte, solo seguía corriendo como loca desquiciada.

En un segundo la perdió de vista: se había guardado tras un enorme árbol, vio que el rubio pasó de largo. Ahora respiraba profundo y cuando creyó perderlo de vista comenzó a recoger sus pasos para salir de esa especie de bosque, estaba jadeando y la lluvia iba a comenzar en cualquier instante inesperado, esperando el descuido de la chica.

-¡Te tengo!- grito eufórico, cuando la abrazo por la espalda rodeándola con los brazos.

Ella sonrojada por el contacto, por sentir su corazón bombear más rápido por la carrera que le había echo dar, mejor decidió forcejear.

-¡suéltame!- exigió ella, cuando sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre ambos.

-¡no! me… ha dado… mucho… trabajo… atraparte...- confesó hablando pausadamente por su agitada respiración, mientras el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar un poco del aliento que habían perdido. –Déjame explicarte las cosas…- le suplico sin soltarla de su agarre.

-no tienes que hacerlo, todo me ha quedado muy claro y no entiendo que haces corriendo detrás de mí- le reprochó.

-no, no, no, no entiendes- expresó él respirando a bocanadas.

-claro que entiendo, con lo que vi es más que suficiente- musito al sentir que la lluvia mojaba su caliente cuerpo. –Naruto…- llamo con una voz más queda –déjalo así, entiendo todo, solo por favor deja de amenazarme o harás que me crea las cosas que me dices- le exigió refiriéndose a la amenaza de la: "reconquista"

-¡Todo lo que te digo es cierto! ¡No estoy jugando contigo si a eso te refieres!- expreso enojado.

_Era cierto. Esa tarde él estaba trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina, mientras irremediablemente se distraía por pensar en la peliazul y aunque le costara trabajo, regresaba a su concentración sacudiendo un poco la cabeza o golpeando su frente contra el escritorio._

_De pronto su tranquilidad se vio alterada cuando vio a la pelirosa entrar a su oficina sin previo aviso, burlando a Matsuri con alguna mentira para evadirla y escabullirse a la oficina del rubio…_

_-¿¡Sakura!?- exclamo sorprendido de verla ahí…_

_-Hola Naruto- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, tratando de resaltar el labial rojo que tenía en los labios y el vestido ajustado que se prendía de su cuerpo._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le pregunto sin rodeos, levantándose de su asiento._

_-¿Me invitas a pasar…?- exclamo ella._

_-pasa- respondió él cortésmente._

_La chica se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él y se cruzo de piernas, dejando ver un poco de la piel de sus piernas que se escabullía en el corte que tenía desde el muslo ese vestido largo._

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto al acercarse al bar que estaba en su oficina._

_-si, un whisky- le pidió con una melosa voz._

_Lo sirvió y se lo dio, luego el rubio tomo asiento en su silla giratoria para continuar con su trabajo._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó después de un rato._

_-Bueno Naruto- comento haciendo un cambio en el cruce de sus piernas largas y de piel tersa. –Hoy voy a presentarme en el teatro: "Lyceum" y vine a invitarte- dijo extendiendo un boleto. –Es primera fila- le guiño el ojo cuando el rubio lo tomo –además… tendrás el privilegio de un pase a camerino, sabes nunca doy de estos- comentó con una voz pícara._

_-Gracias es muy amable de tu parte- le respondió con una forzada sonrisa y metió el boleto en un cajón que jamás abría._

_-¿irás?- pregunto emocionada – ¡di que si!- solicito ella._

_-no lo sé- expresó él._

_-¡Vamos por favor! Despéjate un poco, deja tu trabajo un momento- argumento mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a él, se ponía a su espalda y le daba un ligero masaje en los hombros –estas muy tenso- exclamo en un susurro que dejo caer en su oído para luego sentarse sobre el escritorio de él cruzando las piernas, tratando de seducirlo, de hipnotizarlo._

_-no sé, veré si tengo tiempo- profirió no tomándole mucha importancia a sus movimientos, procurando seguir trabajando y evitarla lo más posible._

_-por mí- comento con una resbalosa voz, mientras lo tomaba del mentón obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, de un momento a otro el rubio quiso salir de su agarre, la pelirosa irritada porque el rubial no cayera en su hipnosis decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. Ella era una persona que tomaba lo que le gustaba y hacía con ello lo que quisiera cuando lo tenía entre sus manos por eso le irritaba que el rubio no cediera ante sus encantos femeninos. Lo tomo con una mano del cuello de su camisa blanca y con la otra sujeto su corbata gris atrayéndolo hacia sí, lo beso sin preguntarle y fue en ese preciso minúsculo instante cuando la Hyuga entró. Lo cierto es que no había sido un beso correspondido, era más… un beso forzado, si tan solo hubiera entrado unos instantes antes hubiera visto como realmente habían sucedido las cosas, el rubio al escuchar el picaporte de la puerta ceder, la cajilla caer y ver a la Hyuga parada bajo el umbral con el rostro anonadado quiso soltarse del agarre de la pelirosa._

Ahora estaban ahí bajo un pequeño techo que había en el bosquecillo, varados juntos, esperando a que la intensa lluvia cesara, el silencio era incómodo.

Él llevaba rato tratando de llamar su atención a lo que ella no respondía.

-vamos Hinata perdóname, por favor- le suplico, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo, viendo como un charco de agua se formulaba debajo de sus zapatos.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- le contesto ella sin mirarlo. –además, no tienes porque darme explicaciones- susurro.

-¡pero yo quiero dártelas, quiero darte explicaciones, las que quieras, las que me pidas!- expreso con una voz desesperada.

Ella sólo alcanzo a sonrojarse y bajo la mirada.

-vamos Hinata solo por hoy hazme caso, por mi cumpleaños- solicito él.

-¡eso es chantaje!- reprocho ella.

-si así lo quieres ver- le comentó él con una sonrisa traviesa. –Sabes esta lluvia y más en esta fecha, me trae dulces recuerdos…- hablo sonriente, ella le dirigió la mirada –te acuerdas… hace algunos años, cuando papa organizo mi cumpleaños y tú no sabías bailar piezas de salón…- se rió.

-claro que lo recuerdo- dijo sonrojada, para luego voltearse. –Como olvidarlo…- susurro para sí misma un poco meláncolica.

_Era su cumpleaños número diecisiete y el último que celebraría con su padre con vida, el señor Namikaze comenzaba a decaer más sin embargo había insistido en organizarle una fiesta a su hijo por su cumpleaños número diecisiete y por supuesto Hiashi Hyuga y sus hijas estaban invitadas a la celebración: un baile en la mansión Namikaze._

_El problema estaba en que Hinata no sabía bailar, había dejado el ballet hace algunos años comprendiendo su padre que ella no estaba hecha para danzar, cosa que supliría su pequeña hermana: Hanabi Hyuga._

_-Hinata he contratado un maestro de baile, es una barbaridad que a tus dieciséis años no sepas bailar una pieza de salón sencilla- se quejo el hombre, cuando la tenía de frente ahí en su despacho, ella estaba con el uniforme de la escuela religiosa a donde acudía, parecía una muñequita tan pulcramente vestida._

_-Si, papa- fue su contestación. Odiaba bailar, no le gustaba porque no se le daba, era algo que no llevaba en el corazón, ni en la sangre, ni en la cabeza ni en ningún lado. Pero aquella invitación era para el cumpleaños de Namikaze Naruto donde él bailaría con varias chicas y traía metida la esperanza de que él le concediera una pieza._

_La tarde de su primer ensayo, ella se había preparado para cuando llego el profesor, estaba nerviosa, pero dispuesta a dar todo por intentar controlar sus pies._

_-¡Señorita Hinata!- exclamo eufórico el hombre bien vestido con facha de gay._

_Ella lo saludo con una reverencia._

_-¡Me llamo Guy! ¡Y yo te ayudare a prender la llama de tu juventud despertando tu don del ritmo!- comentó exasperadamente el hombre, a lo que ella quedo sorprendida, aquel maestro era excéntrico, exótico, raro, pero sabía contagiar de una buena vibra._

_-gracias- fue lo único que contesto tímidamente._

_Después de un rato, digo, bastante rato, pisadas tras pisadas, el hombre trataba de no perder la paciencia con ella._

_-lo siento- exclamo ella una vez más después de los muchos !lo siento! Que le había dado a ese hombre que comenzaba a creer que los pies se le caerían por tantos pisotones…_

_-¡tomemos un descanso!- manifestó el adolorido hombre._

_En ese momento Hinata giro la cabeza por la ventana principal y vio el auto de Minato Namikaze estacionarse, se bajo el hombre con dificultad ayudado de su hijo y entraron a la casa._

_-pase usted, el señor Hyuga lo espera- hablo el mayordomo guiándolos al despacho de Hiashi. Hinata quiso guardarse en ese momento, que Naruto no la vea ensayar y hacer el ridículo, pero poca fue su suerte._

_-¡Hinata!- exclamo el rubio al verla tratando de huir._

_-ahh… estode… hola Naruto- contesto con el mismo sonrojo con el que siempre le dirigía la palabra, con el sonrojo con el que lo había conocido años atrás._

_-¿Qué haces?- le cuestiono al verla con tacones de baile._

_-yo… yo…- comenzó a balbucear nerviosa._

_-¡Jovencita Hinata!- llamo su maestro a lo que ella palideció. -¿Dónde esta usted? ¡Tenemos que continuar con la clase!- solicito buscándola por los pasillos de la inmensa mansión._

_A lo que ella palideció aún más._

_-¿clase?- le pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja._

_-bueno yo…- quiso inventarse una buena excusa._

_-¡aquí esta!- comentó exasperado el maestro. – ¡ah y con un gallardo joven, bien, usted puede mirar como la joven Hyuga se vuelve una experta bailando!- musito el hombre al ver la vergüenza de Hinata quien no sabía donde meter el rostro por lo colorada que estaba._

_-¡claro!- dijo el rubio euforico._

_Entraron al gran salón de la casa y Naruto se sentó en un sofá que ahí había, mientras el instructor la tomaba en posición para bailar, puso la música y comenzó._

_Si antes no se concentraba ahora menos lo haría teniéndolo ahí, sintiendo como esos ojos azules seguían cada uno de sus movimientos torpes y faltos de gracia, después de varios pisotones y muchos: lo siento. Decidió parar._

_-Joven que le parece si usted ayuda a la señorita en lo que yo vuelvo- solicito el hombre adolorido de los talones, con los pies a punto de sangrarle por la torpeza de la muchacha._

_El rubio sin poder decir que no, termino cediendo, el hombre desapareció unos instantes dejándolos solos._

_-¡y no se distraigan!- regaño cuando salió de ahí._

_-veamos…- dijo el rubio al ponerse de pie y mirar a su colorada pareja._

_-Naruto no tienes que hacerlo- contesto ella suavemente._

_-¡vamos Hinata, será divertido!- exclamo el rubio ansioso. –Solo tengo que… acercarme- expresó mientras lo hacía, dio unos paso hacía ella cortando la distancia que los separaba de sus cuerpos, ella por nervios comenzó a retroceder. –vamos quédate quieta- le dijo, la tuvo que sostener de la muñeca y jalarla hacía sí causando una repentina coloración en las mejillas de ella. – ¿Ahora que hago?- se preguntó a sí mismo – ¡ya se!- hablo poniendo suavemente la mano en su cintura y con la otra busco la muñeca de ella sosteniéndola con firmeza, en ese momento se pregunto: ¿siempre ha sido tan pequeña su mano? La miro, encajaba perfectamente entre la suya._

_Ella suspiro nerviosa, mientras él la sujetaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo, tanta cercanía le helaba los nervios, nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca, nunca antes había roto la distancia que los separaba, en ese momento sintió que sus ojos azules brillaban más fuerte al tenerlos a tan poca distancia de ella._

_Con las mismas, empezó la música, ambos parecían entenderse mutuamente, solos con la grabadora parecían dos almas sincronizadas al sonido de sus latidos, era un momento mágico a pesar de que ambos no sabían bailar en lo absoluto, pero poco duró. Porque el profesor entro de prisa rompiendo el delicado cristal de la magia que los rodeaba._

_-¿Cómo van?- pregunto y saco a Hinata de su concentración pisando al rubio, él cual trato de no quejarse._

_Al ver Hinata que había entrado su maestro, soltó al rubio y retrocedió apenada, se tapo la boca y dijo: -¡Lo siento!-_

_Después de eso, intentaron nuevamente ensayar pero ya ambos no se concentraban y era Hinata la que lo pisaba o él a ella, el ensayo fue un fracaso y mejor lo dejaron así._

-si lo recuerdo- exclamo ella. –El día de tu cumpleaños al final, ni baile contigo- susurro bajito.

-lo sé- comentó él. –Ino me acaparo toda la noche- le explico.

-Ino y todas las chicas- expreso ella, un poco dolida. –todas las chicas menos yo bailaron contigo- comentó en un aire triste.

Desde ese momento me debí dar cuenta, desde el momento en el que me evitó toda la noche para bailar con él, seguro no quería hacerlo porque sabía que yo era muy torpe para manejar mis pies, tenía miedo de que lo dejara en ridículo y mejor me evito. Desde ese instante debí percatarme de que su corazón era una estrella tan lejana, que ni con la escalera más alta lograría acercarme a ella y que aun si lo lograba el fulgor que irradiaba me dejaría ciega, pero yo… ya estaba ciega o era muy optimista porque aún así seguía creyendo tener una mínima oportunidad.

- te estaba reservando para la última pieza- confesó –además… fuiste con la primera chica que baile- le confesó.

Ella lo miro intrigada con un colorete inundando sus mejillas.

-no me des premio de consolación- contesto indignada.

-¡no estoy dando un premio de consolación, te estoy dando lo único que puedo darte: mi corazón entero!- dijo llamando su atención.

-dáselo a Sakura Haruno, ella siempre lo ha tenido- profesó la chica poniéndose de pie, tratando de alejarse.

-¡demasiado tarde!- le grito al sostenerla de la muñeca y obligarla a mirarlo -¡ya es tuyo! Puedes hacer lo que quieras de él, es completamente tuyo- susurro esto último tratando de acercarse a ella.

Estúpidamente ambos quedaron callados, ambos estaban sonrojados, escuchando el sonido del agua chocar contra el suelo.

-en otra ocasión bailamos juntos… bajo la lluvia- exclamo mirando al suelo, dejándose embargar por un viejo recuerdo, ella lo miro extrañada, luego él le dirigió una mirada en la que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa -¡vaya! Sabía que no lo recordabas- Le afirmó dejándola inquieta. Suspiro, un largo y profundo suspiro.

_Corría el mes de octubre, ambos eran un par de adolescentes con sueños, pero en ese preciso instante sus sueños se veían tan perdidos entre un mar de desolación, tan lejanos que se habían ido a navegar a alta mar sin ellos, y mientras mar lejos se encontraban mas se resquebrajaban sin la espera de un mañana._

_Ambos se sentían agotados de correr por un camino tan lleno de niebla que les nublaba la vista como para saber reconocer los obstáculos que tenían en frente, aun… siendo pequeños._

_Namikaze Minato había muerto hace poco más de una semana, si, en la fiesta número diecisiete de su único hijo y pareciera que Kushina se lo había llevado porque había muerto el mismo día que ella, cambiando de un día feliz para el chico en un día maldito._

_Minato se fue sin pensar que lo iba a dejar solo en ese enorme mundo, solo sin muchas cosas por contarle, sin muchos secretos por revelar, sin muchos consejos por dar. Pero Minato sabía que había dejado un hombre hecho y derecho aunque aún era joven podía ver su alma tan pura y justa, así que con el mayor orgullo del mundo, cerro los ojos dejando un cuerpo vacío e inerte y a un rubio novato y desolado. Ese 10 de octubre había sido en efecto el peor de sus cumpleaños, sin lugar a dudas._

_En su lecho de muerte, entre suspiros lejanos, lágrimas reprimidas, nudos en la garganta y sábanas blancas le había prometido hacerse cargo de la empresa, aunque ese no era su sueño era el de su padre._

_-ahora tus sueños serán los míos- refunfuño entre dientes al besar por última vez su inerte mano._

_Poco muy poco tiempo paso para decidirse a ir a: París a Sorbona a estudiar, necesitaba alejarse de su país natal y todo lo que le recordaba a su padre y su ausencia existente._

_-Entonces te iras…- comento entre un lastimoso suspiro que había dejado salir de su garganta trabada con un fuerte nudo, mientras se mordía el labio creyendo que con eso tenía el poder de reprimir sus lágrimas. Solo lo veía hacer sus maletas con una determinación irrompible y con una mirada vacía._

_-si- contesto él sin más, tratando de no salir de su concentración._

_-¡Te deseo lo mejor!- argumento ella de todo corazón, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar que su voz no se quebrara, luego salió corriendo tratando de huir de esa escena tan desgarradora en la que no podía hacer nada. El rubio solo le dedico una mirada y luego la vio correr por el pasillo de la mansión, luego guardo una fotografía que tenía con ella cuando aun ambos eran unos chiquillos sin preocupaciones, sin experiencia. La metió en la maleta y luego la cerró. Acecho por la ventana observando como el cielo se tornaba nublado escondiendo los cálidos rayos del sol. Vio su figura yacer sentada bajo el mismo árbol donde la había conocido años antes._

_Naruto era aun un menor de edad así que se había quedado en la mansión Hyuga estando bajo la tutela de: Hiashi Hyuga, pero poco duro cuando él sacando fuerzas de su débil corazón decidió comenzar su largo camino, ahora se encontraba abandonando todo para cumplir aquella promesa._

_La observo silencioso sentada bajo la copa de ese frondoso árbol meneado por la brisa de la lluvia, árbol donde la había conocido llorando, ahora las cosas eran un poco distintas porque no estaba bañado del cálido abrigo del mes de abril, si no que estaba bañado de las frías gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo sin avisar, sin compasión._

_-ven- exclamo extendiendo la mano frente a ella._

_-Na… ru… to…- balbuceo tratando de controlar su llanto._

_-Deja de llorar- le solicito dulcemente._

_¿Cómo podía saber que lloraba? ¿Que la manta de la lluvia no confundía sus saladas lágrimas con gotas suyas? O quizás ella ya era muy predecible, porque sabía que cuando corría a ese viejo árbol era para derramar lágrimas._

_-Ven- le volvió a pedir él, mientras la lluvia le empapaba la ropa. Ella cedió ante su gesto no sabiendo a donde quería llevarla -¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto al tenerla de pie, recordando que la velada de su cumpleaños no había podido concederle una pieza. Ella con el colorete en las mejillas y las lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza y el rubio solo soltó una dulce risa una de esas que ya no se asomaban en sus labios, la atrajo hacía sí aun teniendo el cuerpo mojadoy mostrando señas deser novato al bailar con una chica. En ese húmedo silencio se desató la más estrepitosa de las melodías: La de sus corazones. Ahora ella parecía recordar lo que sus pies no entendían, lo que el ballet no había logrado, él lo estaba logrando tan solo al sostenerla y sonreirle, porque ahora danzaban con una naturalidad única, se movían en una perfecta sintonía mientras escuchaban las gotas chocar contra el suelo y contra sus cuerpos, la lluvia era fría, pero el momento era cálido y acogedor, no importaba el simple hecho de que estaban bailando sin música, tan solo con el cantar de la lluvia, en esos momentos la música habría sido un estorbo, era el silencio más dulce que habían experimentado, no el más frío o incómodo sino el más dulce... Tímidamente apoyo la cabeza en su pecho de él como buscando el consuelo silencioso en el palpitar de su frenético corazón, él lo sintió y dejo que se acerque y cerro los ojos mientras le estrujaba un poco más la muñeca sin lastimarla entrelazando sus dedos mojados con la lluvia, escucho unos sollozos escapar de su garganta, alguien necesitaba consolar esos dulces ojos y ese iba a ser él,__ alarmado la tomo del mentón de prisa_.

_-Hinata…- le llamo dulcemente con una sonrisa entre sus labios –no llores…- le pidió cariñosamente –yo… te prometo- callo –que haré de mí… un buen hombre y…- sonrió –volveré- y esas fueron exactamente las últimas palabras que ella escucho brotar de sus labios antes de partir en espera de un regreso muy alejado, aquella tarde en la que sus almas habían buscado el consuelo de la otra en su silencio, un mudo consuelo, aquella tarde en la que con esas palabras le prometió que volvería. ¡Cierto! No le había pedido que le esperara porque eran amigos y nada más._

-no lo recuerdas…- contó él mirando al vacío –porque después de que te dije eso… te desmayaste… toque tu frente: estabas ardiendo en fiebre, la lluvia te había hecho mucho daño, rápido te cargue y te lleve a dentro- guardo silencio –bese tu frente y…-

-y… cuando desperté ya no estabas- exclamo ella completando la oración.

Él solo asintió en silencio, para luego mirar al horizonte.

-¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?- cuestiono ella.

-¿Cuándo? Si cuando volví de París ni siquiera hubo tiempo de tener una plática acogedora de esas donde se dicen cosas como: ¿Cómo has estado? ¡OH vaya Hinata cuanto has crecido! Donde dices: Te eche mucho de menos, a ti y a las tardes que pasamos juntos de niños y luego finalizar con un: Te has vuelto muy hermosa, Hinata. ¡No! No hubo tiempo de eso, nos casamos tan pronto como se pudo y ambos hicimos como si no nos conociéramos, como un par de extraño que en la vida se habían visto, así enterramos: nuestras risas y recuerdos de niños, nuestros sueños y anhelos, olvidando el cariño que nos teníamos- profirió el un poco enojado.

- ¡Mentira!- grito ella levantándose –Yo trate que las cosas fueran como antes, pero no se podía, tu ya no me mirabas con cariño, si no con recelo, estabas encajado en tu depresión por la boda de: Haruno Sakura- Exclamo lastimosamente.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero… ¡yo no sabía que me querías!- respondió él –dime algo Hinata… ¿desde cuando me quieres?- cuestiono curioso buscando sus ojos.

Consternada le contesto: -¿Para que quieres saber eso? ¿Para hacer crecer tu ego?- contesto tajante.

-¿Desde hace años? ¿Hace poco? ¿Cuándo nos casamos? ¿Durante nuestro matrimonio? ¡Dime! ¡Necesito saberlo!- proclamo él exaltado.

-Eso no curara tu indiferencia de todos estos años…- callo buscando aliento, trago saliva y le contesto a su duda: –Desde siempre Naruto, desde siempre te he querido, desde el primer instante en el que te conocí- le confesó sosteniéndole la mirada para que él no dudara de su afirmación.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- grito estampando la cabeza contra un árbol tratando de causarse daño con esto –pero… ¡¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?!- profirió él.

-¡Era obvio!- reprocho ella.

-¡No! no lo era ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- cerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro al aire –Hinata la naturaleza de tu alma es: cálida, dulce y amable. Tratarías de la mejor manera a la peor escoria, yo pensé que tan solo era un maldito suertudo que robaba un poco de tu infinita bondad no que era el dueño de tu corazón - explico él.

-Te dije: " Te amos" en varias ocasiones ¡¿querías más razones?!-

-¡Acabábamos de casarnos teniamos una semana de casados, fue repentino, creí que tan solo estabas tratando de llevar bien las cosas, tratar de hacer de nuestro forzado matrimonio uno normal, pensé que no me querías, digo, jamás diste señas de quererme, además… yo nunca hice nada para que te enamoraras de mi, no quería asustarte diciendo: Te amo, un verdadero: Te amo, más sin embargo fui egoísta!-

-yo diría: Cruel- facilito ella.

Él sonrió negando con la cabeza –pude haberte pedido el divorcio desde hace tiempo, pero no lo hice, porque no quería dejarte ir, porque aunque lo negara te quería, pensaba en ti, porque te amaba- se levanto de la banca –y no te dije nada porque pensé que solo estabas conmigo porque así te lo había pedido tu padre, que tanto tu como yo habíamos hecho una _promesa_ a nuestros padres antes de morir y esa había sido la tuya, entonces yo… enojado por no ser correspondido te trataba fríamente cuando en verdad quería estrujarte entre mis brazos y por eso no dejaba que te vayas…- confeso al fin, sintiendo que se deshacía de un inmenso peso que embargaba su alma desde hace años.

-no entiendo…- exclamo mareada por su confesión -si dices "que me quieres" ¿por qué me dejaste ir esa tarde?- pregunto desconcertada.

Rió -¿no es obvio? Pensé: Déjala ir Naruto, es obvio que esa mujer no te ama, esta harto de ti y de tu indiferencia ¡bah! Eres un imbécil por enamorarte de ella- carcajeo un poco –y luego me sales con tú: Olvida que te amo. Vaya Hinata sabes como dejar perplejo a este inútil corazón, luego lloraste y dije: ¡Vaya! Nunca he ganado nada pero si existiera un concurso de imbéciles sin duda que yo me llevaría ¡Todos! Los premios, y luego dije: imbécil, ella si te ama-

Quedo estupefacta con la boca abierta, sin nada que decir al respecto.

-no te detuve Hinata, porque aunque esto suene estúpido es cierto: yo no me había dado cuenta de que te amaba hasta que te fuiste, bueno realmente lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba, no lo aceptaba porque yo no era correspondido o al menos eso creía, por eso pensaba que era mejor suprimir todo aquello que sentía- rió –lo sé, soy bastante idiota- confesó.

Ella no respondió nada, solo estaba atónica mientras se seguía mojando con el agua de lluvia.

-¡no te creo!- le contesto para voltearse y tratar de salir de ahí.

-¿¡Cómo que no me crees?!- grito él -¿¡acaso te he mentido alguna vez?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si es así dímelo de una vez!- profirió saliendo de sus casillas.

-ahora… ¡Dime tú, ¿como quieres que te crea? Si tus ojos brillaron de ilusión cuando te reencontraste con ella, tintineaban de alegría!- pauso -¡y… y… y no vas a negarme que no sentiste nada cuando se besaron!- quedo callada un instante tratando de controlar su llanto, Naruto abrió la boca, estaba a punto de contestarle...

-¿Interrumpo algo?- llamaron a su espalda.

-Ki… ba…- balbuceo la Hyuga al verlo empapado mirándolos fijamente.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Naruto para sus adentros mientras se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba a los ojos y ¡Dios! si las miradas mataran ambos hombres estuvieran ¡ya! Bajo tierra.

Kiba era todo un caballero si, pero acababa de aprender que en la guerra por amor se pierden los escrúpulos y los modales.

-Neji y Tenten están buscándote- Comento el castaño dirigiéndose a la Hyuga quien en esos momentos tenía los ojos llorosos. -¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- le pregunto.

-¿Te importaría Kiba? Estoy hablando con mi ¡ESPOSA!- reclamo el rubio.

El castaño estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él y darle el primer golpe, pero se contuvo magníficamente. –Que tal si dejamos que Hinata decida con quien quiere ir…- le contesto, con cierto extraño brillo en los ojos como si con esas palabras tratara de recordarle el "trato" al que habían llegado ambos, Kiba fue astuto supo mantenerse sereno y poner la situación a su favor.

-bien- exclamo el rubio entre dientes temiendo perder. Ambos entonces le dirigieron su completa atención a la chica.

Ella no respondió solo dio un paso hacía él castaño safándose del agarre del rubio quien angustiado estaba viendo sus acciones, trago saliva duro mirando como comenzaba a alejarse de él.

Kiba los había interrumpido en el momento más agudo de su plática y obviamente ella quería salir de ahí después de haberle gritado lo que había pasado con la pelirosa, al haberlo recordado quiso huir. El blondo estaba preocupado porque no pudo aclarar las cosas correctamente con ella.

-Vamos Hinata- profirió el Inuzuka al ver que ella con la mirada gacha había dado un paso hacía él, la asió del brazo, le echo una mirada al rubio completamente llena de sorna y cinismo, porque le había ganado, en esa ocasión por primera vez le había ganado, Naruto lo miro con recelo, porque se la estaba arrebatando, el castaño se mofo de él en silencio y el rubio tratando de reprimirse cosa que fue inútil exploto.

-¡Rompí nuestro trato!- Le grito Naruto con cinismo estando a unos metros de ellos queriendo con esto borrarle la maldita sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en la cara.

La ojiperla giro la mirada -¿Trato?- se pregunto en sus adentros.

-¿¡la besaste!? ¡Maldito tramposo! ¡No tienes palabra!- le reclamo saliendo completamente de sus casillas.

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar esa declaración – ¿entonces… si fue real?- se pregunto en silencio.

-¡Así es! ¡Te puse una trampa y caíste! ¿¡Creíste enserio que iba a cumplirla?! ¡Que iluso!- se burlo de él con cinismo.

Hinata se quedo atónica escuchando lo que ambos discutían ¿Trato? ¿Por eso era todo aquello de la "reconquista"? ¿Un trato, una maldita apuesta? ¡Cierto! Nunca debió creer en sus palabras, recordó, mientras apretaba los puños sintiéndose utilizada y más sabiendo que Kiba había participado en algo así.

-¡Maldito engreído! ¡Fuiste tú el que propuso esa regla!- le reclamo furioso, muy enojado, comenzó a acercarse a él con la amenaza en los ojos de dar el primer golpe.

- ¡Si Kiba rompí mi palabra! ¡Pero no me arrepiento porque fue un buen beso! ¡Quizás quieres que te de los detalles!- Se mofo de él, Hinata se sintió completamente humillada y pensar que para ella había sido algo mágico, pero pareciera que a él solo le había parecido un maldito juego más.

Kiba se arremango la camisa mojada preparándose para darle el primer golpe y romperle la boca de una buena vez y eso mismo quería el rubio: una pelea, para acabar con este asunto ya. Hinata se alarmo al ver que ambos se preparaban para los golpes, estaba angustiada, su cabeza estaba hecha un remolino. Ella no sabría como controlar sus golpes cuando comenzaran y por eso mismo tenía que hacer algo al respecto para apaciguar la rabia que estaban experimentando.

-¡ALTO!- les llamo, pero estaban tan cegados en su soberbia que no le prestaron atención

-¡Yo me supe controlar, no le arrebate un beso porque habíamos hecho un pacto y aunque me moría de ganas no lo hice! ¡Pero tú eres un canalla! – Grito -¡no dudaré en golpearte!-

-¡Hazlo si quieres, nada va a cambiar yo la besé y no tú! ¡ y sabes que… no me reprimí porque le robe el aliento!- le presumió con cinismo.

Kiba al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervirle y sin ganas de querer controlarse un instante más se preparo para lanzar el primer golpe.

De un instante a otro Hinata se puso entre ambos, tratando de evitar su riña.

-¡Apártate Hinata!- exigió el rubio rabioso.

Ella estaba enojada, indignada, se sentía utilizada y denigrada. Dio un paso hacía Kiba sin pensarlo un instante, lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo hacía sí arrancándole un beso de los labios y frente al rubio que al instante quedo paralizado al ver su acción. De algún modo ella quería pagarle con la misma moneda.

Apenada se separo del Inuzuka, había ido muy lejos, no estaba bien lo que hizo, pero ya no podía remediarlo.

-¡Eres un cínico! ¿! Como puedes andar exponiendo que me besaste?! ¡Si luego andas por ahí besando a otras mujeres!- le reclamo enojada, molesta, furiosa y apenada, luego salió de ahí, dejándolos atónitos a ambos hombres mientras se mojaban bajo la lluvia dejo a una impactado por el beso y a otro con el corazón roto, cierto, funciono su plan porque hizo olvidar por completo a ambos hombres su pelea dejándolos a cambio con la cara perpleja y con la interrogante en la cara.

* * *

que tal les gusto? un tomatazo por eso último? lo siento no pude evitarlo u.u

les quedan dudas de la relacion de Hinata y Naruto? si es así dejenme un review, si no les gusto el capítulo dejenme un review, si les gusto dejenme un review, si no tienen nada que decir dejenme un review ^^ de cualqier manera dejenme un review! onegai!

Atte: Sunako.

P.D muajajajaja quizás el siguiente sea el último capítulo quien sabe...

P.d dejenme un review! los quiero! un beso!


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón por la tardanza Yuuki Cross y Cruz Chan, es que me dormí . pero saben que las quiero! seguro igual Dayha Uchiha debe estar pensando en matarme, q creo que anda molesta conmigo, perdon!

ah y gracias a Sawako. not. sadak, me la pase muy bien platiando contigo nena, eres muy linda y genial :D

Ah bueno fuera de eso, hola chicos como estan? espero que bien y si estoy aquí es porque hay otro capítulo! muaajajaja.

No tienen idea de lo mucho que me fascinaron sus reviews, estaba muy muy muy emocionada leyendolos, son maravillosos, de verdad! muy bellos puf! para mi lo mejor del fic son sus reviews!

Gracias a todos por apoyarme y estar pendientes, lo agradezco muchísimo!

Ya se que los deje intrigadísimos con el último cap, ese era el proprosito muajaja a ver que pasa ahora...

* * *

Capítulo 8: Miénteme

Llego a su casa empapada y se encerró en su habitación tan pronto como pudo, se sentía tan nefastamente mal.

Tenten al verla entrar como rayo corrió a tocar a su puerta.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- cuestiono alarmada.

La Hyuga no podía contestarle estaba hundida en un mar de lágrimas que le había robado la voz y cambiado por sollozos.

-No Tenten, hice algo terrible- confesó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, la castaña enseguida entro a su habitación.

-¿¡Qué paso!?- cuestionó angustiada, mientras trataba de no alarmarse -¡¿Qué hiciste?!- le pregunto cuando vio que no le contestaba. La castaña estaba alterada, la veía llorar y no sabía porque, pensó que había tenido un accidente o algo similar y el que la Hyuga no le conteste al llamado le estresaba más el corazón.

-yo… besé a Kiba para vengarme de Naruto- comentó dirigiéndole la mirada a Tenten quien enseguida se alarmo al oír esa dura confesión.

-¿¡qué hiciste qué!?- grito -¡Válgame Dios Hinata! ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Qué paso? ¡Explícamelo todo por favor!- solicito la castaña tratando de moderar su sorpresa y el impacto que sus palabras le habían causado.

Apenada y llorosa comenzó el relato –yo… fui a ver a Naruto hoy a la oficina, le lleve un poco de ramen por su cumpleaños, quería que fuera sorpresa, pero al entrar… los encontré a él y a Sakura Haruno besándose, arrepentida por mi estúpida idea de ir a verlo salí corriendo… mas no esperaba que me siguiera… creo que sintió culpa, por eso me siguió- hizo una breve pausa –la lluvia había comenzado y nos vimos atorados en el parque quizás… yo no quería irme- expreso sonrojada. – ¡Maldición! Lo quiero tanto- comento mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. –pero después de lo de hoy él no volverá a buscarme de eso estoy segura, él simplemente volverá con Sakura Haruno- profirió con una voz dolida –bueno… igual y nunca lo merecí- musito triste, Tenten solo poso la mano en su hombro tratando de darle aliento. –el caso es que apareció Kiba y decidí irme con él, cuando… Naruto le grito algo de un trato apuesta no lo sé, Kiba estallo al escuchar que él me había besado y…- fue interrumpida.

-¡ALTO!- exclamo Tenten haciendo un ademán con las manos. -¿Naruto te besó?- pregunto inquieta. La Hyuga solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de disimular su sonrojo. -¡Dios santo!- grito mientras comenzaba a abanicarse con las manos. –Continua, continua- solicito.

-bueno… empezaron a pelear porque Naruto lo provoco diciéndole a Kiba que me había besado, me sentí utilizada Tenten, por la manera en la que se lo dijo, por el tono de voz con el que lo hizo, por la sonrisa burlona que puso, yo… me sentí denigrada, porque una vez más había caído a sus pies- explico mientras se tallaba sus lagrimosos ojos. –luego iban a comenzar los golpes, yo no sabría que hacer… enfadada me interpuse entre ambos pero al ver que no me prestaban atención besé a Kiba, al menos ya no se lanzaron a golpearse…- musito –pero estuvo mal, mal muy mal, yo no quiero lastimar a Kiba le aprecio mucho, aunque… escuche algo de una apuesta, estoy confundida- se tapo la cara con la almohada que tenía próxima –aunque eso no justifica lo que hice- expreso con una voz apagada. –Estuvo mal- se reprocho mientras se daba de topes en la pared.

-si lo estuvo- declaro la sincera Tenten.

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto la ojiperla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la cara preocupada.

-habla con Kiba, pídele una disculpa, solo eso puedes hacer… porque él puede pensar algo que no es…- aconsejo estrictamente Tenten.

La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza. –Si, eso haré- contesto apenada, mientras mordía la almohada.

Tenten solo se limito a abrazarla. –Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- luego le dio un beso en la cabeza como toda una fraternal madre, la Hyuga solo sollozo entre su regazo en busca de consuelo.

Esa noche fue la peor, no pudo dormir sabiendo que al día siguiente vería a Kiba… ¿y con que cara lo iba a ver? ¿Qué rayos le iba a decir? No sabía, la angustia le embargaba el alma a cada segundo y con eso ahuyentaba su sueño, era la peor persona del mundo o al menos eso creía ella.

Aunque necesitaba verlo… aclarar las cosas, ya no podía más con su maldita conciencia que la estaba atormentando de la peor forma.

Se levanto más temprano de lo habitual, necesitaba verlo, unas hermosas ojeras adornaban su pálido rostro desganado, estaba angustiada, sentía que le estaban carcomiendo el alma sin su consentimiento, toda la noche se la paso dandose de topes por su estúpida acción tan impulsiva.

Llego a su oficina, con miedo, miraba a todas partes viendo si lo encontraba y lo peor es que estaba en una contradicción porque quería verlo… pero no sabía que iba a decirle, así que una parte de ella no quería encontrarse con él.

Un poco aliviada llego a la puerta de su oficina después de recorrer ese extenso pasillo, después de posarse en la puerta de su oficina y escuchar si había alguien ahí, había llegado demasiado temprano, tanto que el castaño no dejaba ver su presencia aún.

Un poco aliviada, abrió la puerta de su oficina, bueno, estaba bien, aplazar un poco esa ferviente plática en la que iba a quedar muda porque no tenía la menor idea de que decir, no tenía justificación para lo que hizo, ¡no esperen! Si la tenía y su nombre era: ¡venganza! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de persona era? Lo había utilizado para vengarse, era pero que escoria, pensó ella.

Se colo despacio por la rendija de la puerta, estaba decidida a no salir de ahí hasta el final del día.

-Tenemos que hablar…- exclamo con una voz grave mientras la veía entrar a su oficina, mientras contemplaba como su ya color pálido se hacía más claro, mientras observaba como sus ojos amenazaban con escapar de sus órbitas y veía como se le escapaba el alma de tirón.

Solo la miro fijamente con el seño fruncido.

-s…i- contesto a medias tratando de recuperar el aliento, bajo la cabeza, la culpa era muy grande. –yo…- llamo, él solo la miraba mientras ella comenzaba a batallar con sus labios.

Pero… ella había hecho algo malo, si, pero ¡él también! Entonces… ¿por qué rayos sentía tanta maldita culpa?

Nadie decía nada y el silencio era apuñalador.

-¿fue falso verdad?- pregunto al fin el castaño con la voz quebrada. Ella bajo aún más la mirada, él se comenzaba a impacientar, le estresaba el hecho de que no le contestara –mírame por favor- pidió cuando se acerco a ella buscando sus ojos.

Ella levanto tantito la mirada –lo siento…- balbuceo de una manera tan débil, tan suave que el no pudo evitar escuchar el: "cracK" que hizo su corazón al partirse.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo él, dando un golpe contra el escritorio, poso la mano en el rostro tapando su semblante castaño –estúpido…- se dijo así mismo, quedo callado unos momentos en esa misma posición, trataba de recuperar su aliento.

-yo…- quiso hablar.

-No estoy molesto porque me hayas besado- exclamo arrebatándole las palabras -no, eso lo disfrute como no tienes idea, lo que me molesta es que me pidas perdón… por algo que me gusto mucho, por algo… de lo que yo no me arrepiento, por algo que se que no se va a repetir y que ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo correctamente- suspiro mientras tomaba asiento –sabes Hinata…- la llamo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del mentón, tenía los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos –Estoy enamorado de ti- confesó al fin con una sonrisa, vio que ella dio un respingo, la había dejado en shock, había sido inesperado, repentino.

-yo…- comenzó a balbucear inútilmente.

-no digas nada, no quiero que me rompas más el corazón…- comentó él -acepto frente a ti mi derrota contra Namikaze Naruto, lo acepto, me venció- dijo el castaño tratando de controlar su voz, ella se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del rubio –creo que desde el principio ya me había ganado- dijo él melancólico, dio un paso hacía atrás y callo por unos instantes, ya no había nada más que decir... – ¡Bien!- exclamo –¡a trabajar!- profirió sonriente. –Hinata te acabo de mandar unos documentos a tu correo chécalos por favor- exclamo cambiando repentinamente de tema, pero no podía ocultarlo, tenía una cara que solo reflejaba tristeza y aunque inutilmente quería disimularla sus esfuerzos solo eran eso... inútiles.

Salió de su oficina tan pronto como pudo, tratando de contener su impotencia por no ser correspondido por esos hermosos ojos perla, pero era todo un cabellero y había salido de ahí con la frente en alto a pesar de tener roto el corazón, había aceptado que perdió frente al rubial sin discusión ni reproche.

La muy cobarde ni siquiera dijo nada, ni siquiera se enfrento a él, solo quedo callada como torpe, todo había pasado muy rápido, su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Estúpido- se reclamo él -¿Cómo pude pensar en tener una oportunidad?- se dijo mientras se aporreaba contra su escritorio. -¡Tonto, tonto!- se repetía –eres un maldito suertudo Namikaze Naruto, no lo eches a perder…- suspiró tristemente.

Después de eso… Kiba salió de viaje y no ha vuelto…

Llevaba cuatro días sin saber nada ni el castaño ni del rubial.

Aquella tarde le llamo Hans, hace poco había pasado el aniversario de muerte de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

El mayordomo le pidió que acudiera a la enorme mansión, porque aparentemente necesitaba ayuda con el enorme jardín de la casa, el cual hace muchos años atrás le había pertenecido a Kushina Uzumaki, el jardín estaba muriendo irremediablemente y el mayordomo creyó poder controlarlo pero en vano habían sido sus esfuerzos, preocupado por ese paraíso que se empeñaba a cuidar a memoria de su antigua ama: Kushina Uzumaki a quien quiso mucho, pidió ayuda a la segunda mujer de esa casa que había logrado domar ese bravo jardín que comenzaba a desfallecer sin resolución, alarmado suplico la ayuda de la Hyuga y sus manos mágicas.

Al principio se negó rotundamente, no quería pisar esa casa y menos con lo que acababa de pasar, el mayordomo insistió fervientemente aprovechándose del noble corazón que esa muchacha poseía. De todas formas… nunca había sido buena para decir que no. Le hizo jurar y perjurar que solo pasaría al jardín y luego se iría, el mayordomo accesible a sus condiciones estrictas acepto gustoso.

Esa tarde se preparo y se fue sin decirle a nadie a donde iba y a que hora volvería. Llego ahí temblando, temiendo encontrarse con el dueño de los ojos azules.

-¡Señorita Hinata!- exclamo Hans al verla, la tomo de las manos y dijo: -¡Gracias por venir!- vio lo pálida que se puso Hinata quien se había alarmado por el tono elevado de voz con el que la había recibido, Hans noto el miedo de su semblante –Tranquila señorita, el Joven Namikaze esta en cama y créame no la sorprenderá aquí- comentó el hombre tratando de hacerle recuperar el color de sus mejillas.

Ese comentario hizo que se preocupara -¿en cama?- pensó -¿pero que le había pasado?- se pregunto en silencio, su desesperación y preocupación comenzaba a alarmarla –¿y que…- quiso preguntar por el rubio, se mordió la lengua, el labio y la boca entera para intentar remediar su error – ¿y que… tiene el jardín?- pregunto haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por no preguntar por el paradero de él.

Hans la guió hacía el enorme jardín, la chica lo miro y no pudo evitar deprimirse, ese siempre había sido un hermoso paraíso lleno de color, vida, así como de fragancia, ella siempre había pensado que el alma de Kushina Uzumaki siempre había vivido en ese jardín porque era tan vivaz y hermoso como ella, como el alma de esa mujer, de la madre de Naruto, ahora… aquello tan solo era una sombra de lo que había sido aquel bello paraíso.

-¿Puede hacer algo por el, señorita?- llamo el mayordomo con el alma colgando de un hilo.

-Ya veremos Hans- le sonrió.

El mayordomo la dejo sola un momento prometiéndole volver con limonada. Ella se puso de cuclillas frente a las ahora marchitas flores que se desprendían de sus secas hojas como si fueran lágrimas, el viento se llevaba sus pétalos sin compasión alguna.

Siempre le había gustado aquel jardín, lo había cuidado con gran esmero el tiempo que el había estado fuera de Inglaterra estudiando, lo cuidaba con tanto amor… con el amor que le profesaba a él. A él no podía verlo pero aquel Edén era un buen consuelo, porque era como él, no estaba lleno de soberbias rosas, no, sino de una extensa variedad de flores llenas de color, de colores tan inimaginables que ella no sabía que existían, era un lugar: alegre, cálido y fresco, justo como él, justo como Kushina uzumaki, por eso ella le guardaba cariño a ese bello lugar y le devastaba el alma verlo en ese estado tan precario y gris…

-Se parece al joven Namikaze en estos momentos- exclamo el hombre a espaldas de ella con una bandeja en las manos, sorprendiéndola metida en un shock total al mirar con tristeza el estado de esa bella rosadela.

Hans la estaba tentando a preguntar por él, más sin embargo fue fuerte.

Se puso en marcha, arremango las mangas de su blusa, se prendió el cabello con una cinta de seda y comenzó cortando las hojas secas de las flores, los ramitos muertos uno por uno, con una paciencia infinita, con una delicadeza dulce, lo limpio, se deshizo de insectos que le perjudicaban a las plantas y se deshizo de plantas parasitas, fue un trabajo en extremo agotador, pero Hans le había ayudado con la ardua tarea, terminaron y se secaron la frente, ella satisfecha le dedico una detallada mirada al lugar, luego… sonrió contenta con la esperanza de ver de nuevo ese hermoso lugar florecer como solo el sabía hacerlo.

-seria buena una lluvi…- balbuceo a medias cuando sintió una gota chocar con su cabeza, alzó la mirada al cielo -¡vaya!- exclamó sorprendida de ver el cielo nublado.

-¡Tan oportuna!- proclamo Hans alegre y cinco minutos después aquella inofensiva lluvia se había tornado en un verdadero diluvio estrepitoso y agresivo.

-¡Vamos señorita entre! ¡Esta lluvia esta imposible!- solicito el viejo hombre.

Era buena para el tratado jardín pero esa lluvia no era buena para su corazón -¡Maldición!- exclamo cediendo, pisando esa casa que había prometido no pisar.

-Parece una tormenta- pronuncio angustiado el hombre mientras miraba a través de la ventana, causando que la chica palideciera, vaya ahora nuevamente se encontraba varada en esa casa, en los dominios del rubio y lo peor es que ahora había sido por cuenta propia…

-¿Desea cambiarse?- pregunto el mayordomo al verla empapada.

-no, no, no yo… estoy bien- comento ella.

-¡No sea terca señorita se resfriará!- regaño el hombre.

-¡Una toalla, Hans!- pidió ella, el hombre sonrió y se encamino a buscarla.

Se puso la toalla color creme encima de la cabeza y se sentó frente a la chimenea recién prendida mientras buscaba su calor, entre sus manos tenía un tazón de chocolate caliente, estaba concrentada viendo el fulgor que irradiaba la chimenea mientras sorbía de su taza, algo le había llamado la atención, las botellas de whisky estaban casi vacias, de pronto un ruido la saco de sus deducciones, escucho pasos detrás de sí.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto una muy familiar voz, con un tono peculiarmente apagado, ella dio un brinco y por inercia cerro los ojos apretando sus parpados reprochándose el haberse quedado en esa casa. -¡Vaya ya alucino!- dijo la voz, ella solo escucho sus pasos acercarse más y más, tan torpes pasos y pausados, cubriéndose la cabeza con la toalla se levanto tratando de huir como ya era costumbre, él fue más veloz: tomo la toalla y ella la soltó torpemente revelando su identidad -¡Hinata!- balbuceó él quien esbozo una sonrisa y de pronto se derrumbo como un árbol viejo en el suelo.

-¡Naruto!- grito ella alarmada -¡esta ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamo al tocarle la frente y ver su pausada respiración, Hans se precipito y ayudado por Hinata lo llevaron a su habitación. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?- pregunto mientras lo arropaba inconsciente.

Hans suspiro –Desde hace cuatro días-

-¿Qué?- exclamo ella -¿por qué no has llamado a un doctor?- pregunto alarmada.

-no quiere ver a nadie… no se que paso…- comenzó su relato -hace cuatro días llego a casa empapado y deshecho, se sentó a beber, yo le pedí que se cambiara la ropa pero me ignoro y usted sabe señorita que el joven Namikaze es muy terco, se durmió con la ropa húmeda y en la noche ya tenía fiebre, no ah querido comer bien ni tomar sus medicamentos, es como si quisiera dejarse morir…- Narro el hombre.

Hinata se agobio -¿cuatro días dices?- comentó bajito.

-si- contesto Hans.

¡Maldición! Cuatro días eran exactamente los que habían pasado después del incidente en el parque.

Pero… ¿a quién engañaba? Si se estaba muriendo su alma por verlo así, ¿Dónde se había escondido su vivaz alegría? ¿A dónde se había escabullido el brillo de sus ahora opacos ojos? ¿En que barco había embarcado su sonrisa? No tenía la menor idea.

Se sentó en silencio junto a Hans quien en sus manos tenía un tazón de sopa caliente, tenía todas las intenciones de criar al rubio.

-Hans…- llamo el blondo con los ojos aún cerrados.

-si joven- contesto el mayordomo, su voz se oiga apagada y pausada, Hinata jamás creyó oírlo así.

-he tenido un hermoso sueño…- exclamo mientras se revolvía entre sus sábanas con aún los ojos sellados y una meláncolica sonrisa entre sus labios. El mayordomo solo guardo silencio. –Que Hinata estaba aquí- exclamo con un repentino cambio de voz –que estaba en el jardín jugando con las flores…- suspiro –se veía tan linda- comento el rubio. La Hyuga solo lo escucho atentamente mientras se llenaba de ternura. -¿fue un sueño verdad Hans?- pregunto presuroso -¿No fue real verdad? ¿Ella ya no volverá verdad Hans? Ella ya no me quiere…- se contesto así mismo con una lastimera voz. El mayordomo enmudeció. Hinata solo se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños.

El viejo hombre acerco la cuchara con sopa caliente a sus labios, el rubio ladeo la cabeza –no quiero…- refunfuño como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos joven solo un poco- pidió amablemente Hans mientras Hinata solo observaba la escena.

El rubio sesgo la cabeza y apretó los labios no cediendo ante la petición del hombre, en ese momento el teléfono principal sonó, precipitado se levanto, dejo el tazón sobre el buró junto a la cama y se encamino a contestar.

-ya vuelvo- le comento a la ojiperla, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio mientras observaba la agonia del rubio.

Al salir Hans cerro la puerta dejándolos solos…

Ella más detalladamente lo miro, odiaba verlo así y más sabiendo que ella lo había provocado, miro el tazón… estaba intocable, no había probado ni una sola gota, incluso lo veía más lleno que cuando Hans entro con él a la habitación, el rubio respiraba lánguidamente, se le veía demacrado, cansado a pesar de estar en cama, más delgado, con las mejillas pálidas y aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos por estar cerrados sabía de antemano que estaban opacos, se mordió el labio, se levanto y tomo el tazón de sopa entre sus manos.

Acerco la cuchara a sus labios, el rubio renuente ladeo la cabeza.

-No quiero Hans- comentó con un lastimero tono de voz.

-no soy Hans- exclamo ella despacio y de un momento a otro sus órbitas se abrieron de par en par, quedo pausado en un breve shock, ella vio como de pronto parpadeo y se tallo los ojos delicadamente.

-debo estar delirando- profirió mientras prestaba mayor atención al semblante que tenía en frente y se incorporaba un poco, de pronto parpadeo y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, la Hyuga vio como claramente sus luceros recuperaban un poco de su hermoso y singular brillo.

-entiendo… no quieres comer…- hablo pagada mientras alejaba la cuchara y se disponía a levantarse de ahí.

-no, no, ¡si quiero!- exclamo mientras tomaba su muñeca con la cuchara y abría la boca probando bocado al fin.

Ella sonrió levemente al ver su rotundo cambio de actitud, ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras ella lo alimentaba como a un niño pequeño y el gustoso cedía, era un lindo silencio, era reconfortante ver como poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el color de sus mejillas.

Él por su parte no sabía ni como ni porque ella se encontraba ahí criándolo, no quería enredarse la cabeza con aquel horrendo recuerdo de aquella tarde lluviosa cuando la vio besar a Ki… vaya no importaba en ese momento, lo importante es que estaba ahí, estaba disfrutando del momento, de su preocupación, de su amabilidad y por nada del mundo iba a perder la oportunidad de ser criado por ella ¡Ni loco!

-¿Tu la preparaste?- le pregunto al ver que el plato se había vaciado.

-no… en realidad fue Han…- musito ella manteniendo un poco su postura.

-¡Hinata! _Miénteme_ solo por hoy…- exclamo él suplicoso –por favor…- solicito.

-pero…- quiso contestar ella, cuando lo escucho toser de una manera muy preocupante –yo la preparé…- terminó cediendo ante él.

-lo sabía, por eso me sabio tan deliciosa- sonrió dulcemente, ella se sonrojo… era como un niño chiquito, un niño al que le gusta que le digan que existe Santa Claus, los superhéroes, los seres fantásticos que será inmortal por siempre y que no existe el sufrimiento en este mundo.

-¡Joven Namikaze!- exclamo emocionado Hans al ver que su tazón de sopa estaba vació – ¡que bueno que al fin decidió probar bocado!- profirió alegre –bueno… es hora de su medicina- solicito Hans.

-no, no quiero, esa cosa sabe horrible- dijo haciendo su berrinche, en definitiva parecía un niño pequeño.

-¡Debe tomarla es necesaria!- hablo el mayordomo.

-¡no!- Exclamo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Naruto debes tomarla!- esta vez hablo Hinata.

El rubio le dirigió la mirada con un ligero colorete sobre los pómulos, colorete que lo hacía ver tan lindo -¿quieres que la tome Hinata?- le pregunto con esos hermosos ojos que incluso con ojeras no dejaban de irradiar fulgor y nada más.

-bueno… es necesaria…- exclamo ella mientras giraba un poco la mirada.

-entonces la tomare- comentó el rubio a lo que Hans asintió satisfecho –la tomaré solo si… solo si Hinata me la da- mascullo el travieso rubio.

La chica hecho un respingo -¿yo?- le pregunto, él solo asintió con la cabeza. –No, no, eso no es posible- dijo negando con las manos y dando unos pasos hacía atrás.

-entonces no la tomaré- hablo el rubio haciendo una mueca.

-Joven…- llamo Hans.

-solo si Hinata me la da- repitió.

Hans miro a la ojiperla quien se escandalizo.

-Decide pronto Hinata porque se me comienza a subir la fiebre…- chantajeó el rubio. ¡Cierto era un empresario! Él si sabía hacer tratos….

-Señorita…- llamo suplicante Hans tratando de que ella cediera ante la berrinchuda petición del rubio infantil.

-¡Esta bien!- comentó un poco enojada, tomo el frasco con las pastillas y se lo extendió.

-no así Hinata- la aleccionó.

Ella hizo un mohín –chantajista- balbuceo por lo bajo mientras abría el frasco y sacaba la pastilla.

- lo soy- contesto él sonriente. Saco la pastilla y la puso entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, el blondo abrió un poco la boca para que ella la depositara en su cavidad, su mano comenzó a temblar mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su destino, deposito la pastilla sobre su lengua y sintió como sus labios rozaron sus dedos, esa sensación le quemo la piel haciéndole sentir una descarga en su columna recordándole que esos mismos labios la habían besado, apurada quiso apartarse, levantarse y salir de ahí porque comenzaba a sentir calor y ese dulce recuerdo comenzaba a sacarle un sonrojo bastante evidente…

Él se había vuelto más hábil y audaz y eso era porque ella ya lo había entrenado con tanta huída que se daba. La tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole su escape seguro, ella sintió su agarre ¿no se suponía que estaba enfermo y débil? Comenzaba a dudarlo por la manera en la que la tenía sujeta.

Sus fulgurantes ojos se posaron sobre sus pálidas pupilas, intimidada por ese hermoso brillo estremecedor quiso apartar la mirada, él con la otra mano tomo su mentón obligándola a mirarlo, era una acción apresurada pero delicada.

-Hubiera preferido un millón de veces que me des una cachetada, que me saques sangre si quieres, que me tires un diente, me rompas las costillas y me fractures una pierna, brazo o lo que te apetezca, cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, pero no el verte besar a otro hombre, eso me derrumbo más que si se me hubiera caído un edificio entero encima y me hubiera roto todos los huesos…- expreso con un semblante serio.

Era bastante obvio que se encontraba derrumbado, podía predecirlo con tan solo mirar su semblante demacrado.

Ella avergonzada por lo que había hecho por mero impulso estúpido, bajo la mirada, no podía sostenerla, sus ojos eran demasiado brillantes y cegadores.

-¡no bajes la mirada… mejor dime que lo hiciste por venganza, porque soy un estúpido y me lo merezco, dime que no sentiste nada al besarlo, que no significo nada, que el beso que yo te dí te estremeció más que ninguno otro, no importa que no sea verdad, solo por hoy… _miénteme_ Hinata!- pidió desesperado mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre su pecho para que pudiera sentir el choque de su nervioso corazón –porque siento que esta noche mi corazón no va a soportar una cruel verdad salir de tus dulces labios… prefiero morir engañado, creyendo que me quieres…- murmuro bajito.

¡Maldición! Había olvidado lo muy dramático que era, quedo callada, no dijo nada.

-esta bien, no digas nada, es mejor así- giro la mirada melancólico.

Ella recupero su mano y decidió levantarse de la cama con todas las intenciones de irse no importando que hubiera una inmensa tormenta rodeando la casa.

-¡No te vayas!- exclamo mientras rápidamente la tomaba de la blusa –por favor no te vayas…- suplico mientras bajaba la mirada y sus ojos se oscurecían mientras su flequillo rubio los tapaba –quédate esta noche…- imploro –prometo mantenerme callado, no comentar nada, siento que si te vas esta noche mi corazón dejará de latir, ya no tendrá motivos, por favor si quieres espera a que me duerma- rogó mientras su mano la sujetaba fuertemente de la blusa.

-esta bien…- musito ella no pudiendo evitar el ceder, le estaba matando verlo en ese estado tan precario. Volvió a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama.

-prométeme que no te irás…- solicito él.

-lo prometo- contesto ella y vio como el blondo sonrió.

-gracias- argumento cuando la tomo de la mano y se la besó, la apretó entre la suya y cerro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño con una dulce sonrisa entre los labios, de pronto lo vio fundirse en un dulce sueño, era placentero observarlo dormir, poco a poco deslizo su mano para que él la soltara de su agarre, liberándose de esa cálida sensación que él le producía, una vez recuperada su muñeca se acerco muy despacio a él y lo observó descansar, estaba hundido en un profundo sueño, trago saliva, giro la mirada a todas partes, se paso el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-claro que no sentí nada al besarlo…- le susurro al oído, después de estar completamente segura de que estaba profundamente dormido, se acerco despacito... sintiendo como su corazón provocaba un estrepitoso latir, reducio el espacio que los separaba, temerosa... con los labios temblandole y con el sonrojo ganándole a sus mejillas pálidas deposito un leve beso sobre sus labios, uno muy pequeño, muy tímido, lo hizo con extremo cuidado tanto como para que él no despertará, no importaba si lo sentía o no, quería guardárselo para sí misma, quizás ese era el último beso, él último de los muy contados que se dieron...

¿Y que si era una cobarde? Una cobarde que hacía las cosas a sus espaldas para que no lo notara, para que no se enterara jamás ¿y que si le acababa de robar un beso? No era de papel, ni mucho menos de piedra, lo amaba y esa era la verdad, también necesitaba besarlo, no iba a negarlo, no iba a negar que le encantaba el sabor de sus labios, no va a negar que le había gustado que la tome de la mano, no va negar que le había encantado criarlo ¡Bah! Para que hacer algo tan inútil como para engañar a su corazón… además… era el último beso…

Se alejo despacio de su boca -buenas noches...- musito suavemente cuando sintió que algo le bloqueaba el paso, abrió los ojos repentinamente alarmada y se encontró con dos luceros azules abiertos de par en par ¡Maldición! Justo lo que no quería que pasara, y según ella había tratado de ser cuidadosa al rozarle los labios, tanto que apenas y había sentido el sabor de su boca, apenitas, pero ese saborcito tan ligero le había hecho vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo…

-no te reprimas…- exigió él, quien había posado una mano en la cabeza de ella, la miro con un semblante serio pero decidido, cerro los ojos despacio y la atrajo hacía sí, con la otra mano pesco su muñeca y entrelazo sus dedos sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, abrió un poco más la boca y encajo sus labios con los de ella. ¡Rayos! Dejo de forcejear y cedió ante ese dulce sabor, ¿a quien quería engañar? Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba desde la vez que la beso en París.

Si, en definitiva eso último hubiera estado bien que pasará, pero la pastilla que le había dado era muy fuerte, no iba a despertar hasta al día siguiente, despabilo la cabeza sacudiendo sus pensamientos, se tapo la boca y se guardo el sabor del beso robado que acababa de arrebatarle y que no iba a devolverle, mejor salió de ahí antes que de verdad se despertará, lo miro por última vez antes de cruzar el umbral de su recamara, le sonrió y salió de ahí…

* * *

Fin

* * *

ah los engañe! que fin ni que nada era broma! XD, lo siento ultimamente ando de malosa u.u  
ya no vuelvo a hacerlo lo prometo... oh si?

Como veran esta historia aun no termina, al menos ya saben de antemano que la proxima semana hay capítulo el viernes XD, prometo ser puntual y se que habra quejas con este cap, fue lento y corto u.u lo siento, el proximo estará mucho mucho mejor eso tenganlo por segurito.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya ven que el rubio si sufre u.u para los que pensaban que no XD, bueno y diganme que piensan porque ando enamorada de sus hermosos reviews! que son más bellos que este humilde fic.

Ya saben de antemano que los adoro muchísimo y que les agradezco cada segundo de su valioso tiempo que pierden leyendo esta historia.

Espero sus reviews, ojala y me manden uno u.u

onegaii reviews onegaii reviews, por favor que el no mandarme reviews es la manera de hacerme sufrir u.u

Los quiero, gracias Atte: Sunako.


	9. Chapter 9

**LO SIENTO!**

**SE QUE NO TENGO SU PERDON U.U YA ES SÁBADO Y NO CUMPLÍ CON MI PROMESA DE SUBIRLO CADA VIERNES, PERDÓN SI DEJE A GENTE ESPERANDO TODO EL DÍA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, PERO... PERO... TENGO UNA BUENA EXCUSA ¡ENSERIO! Y AHI LES VA:  
**

**1. ME DEJAN MUCHA TAREA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ANDO SATURADÍSIMA, NO VEO NI MI ESQUINA Y PRONTO COMENZARAN MIS EXAMENES D:**

**2. AYER TUVE UNA RIÑA CON MI MAMA :( NO TENÍA ÁNIMOS DE NADA :/  
**

**LO SIENTO SI MIS TONTAS EXCUSAS NO SON SUFICIENTES PARA USTEDES.  
**

**PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ! ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE...  
**

Por cierto bueno... esto es a petición de_ Anderson Uchiha,_ mi face es: **_Daryl Varguez_**, por si alguien quiere agregarme y bueno mi msn ya lo tienen y si no lo tienen esta en mi perfil de todas formas es la misma dirección que mi face ¬¬ no tengo mucha imaginación como verán bueno es: **_daryl_varguez _,** me encantaría platicar con ustedes si me dan la oportunidad, si no quieren saber nada más de mí, tambien lo entiendo.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Prométeme...

-¡¿Tú eres Hyuga Hinata?!- le preguntó esa figura mientras la jalaba del brazo sacándola de su tranquilidad.

-si…- balbuceo temerosa -¿quién es usted?- pregunto inquieta tratando de safarse del agarre, mientras con la mirada trataba de reconocer a la persona.

La figura tomo los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos y los deslizo un poco dejando al descubierto la peculiar tonalidad de su semblante.

-Soy Haruno Sakura- pronunció orgullosa.

La Hyuga dio un respingo y la miro detalladamente: alta, delgada, hermosa figura, cabello sedoso, labios carnosos y ojos bellos, en verdad esa mujer era hermosa pensó la Hyuga en sus adentros, pero en esos momentos aquella imponente figura se encontraba refugiada bajo la oscuridad de unos lentes de sol ocultando el fulgor verde de su mirada, con un sombrero de ala que apenas y vislumbraba unos mechones de sus cabellos y ese enorme saco que le cubría el cuerpo, obviamente estaba intentando pasar desapercibida, de incógnita por la ciudad para no ser acosada por molestos fans. La rosadita tuvo la osadía de recorrerla con la mirada y lo hizo de la peor forma, menospreciándola.

-¿Qué quiere usted de mí?- pregunto tajante la ojiperla al notar la manera en la que la miraba.

La rosadita sonrió de una manera un tanto frívola –me gustaría hablar contigo…- le comentó.

-entonces… hablemos- respondió la Hyuga.

-seré clara, sin rodeos-

-eso mismo quiero yo también- contesto Hinata.

-quiero que dejes en paz a Naruto, que aceptes que ya lo perdiste y le des de una vez el divorcio- expreso la chicle.

Hinata no pudo evitar dar un respingo y quedar estupefacta al oír su petición tan desesperada, pero si ella ya le había dado el divorcio… pensó en sus adentros, pero si ella ya no lo buscaba, pero… si ya le había dado su libertad, se notaba que la rosita no estaba enterada de todo, trago saliva, ¡bien! ahora el juego estaba en sus manos.

Hinata quiso ponerse a su altura: tajante y frívola.

-ah… eso no podrá ser posible- exclamo cínica la Hyuga con una enorme sonrisa entre sus labios, cruzo los dedos deseando que el jueguito le saliera...

Sakura molesta alzo la voz – ¿no entiendes que no te quiere? ¡Nunca te quiso!- grito rabiosa.

-¡es cierto! Pero... no por eso voy a darle el divorcio y dejarte el camino libre…- comenzaba a jugar su mismo juego, no era tiempo de llorar, pensó para sí misma, no frente a esa mujer, porque eso era lo que exactamente quería: denigrarla, apretó los dientes y freno sus lágrimas ¡No iba a llorar! Ni siquiera porque lo que le estaba diciendo era la más cruel de las verdades.

Sakura hizo una mueca disgustada –que ridícula… estar con un hombre que no te ama y te desprecia- se burlo de ella.

Hinata la miro de frente y sonrió -¿entonces… quieres que le de el divorcio no?- le pregunto.

-¡Eso mismo!- exclamo la pelirosa.

-te va a costar…- exclamo la ojiperla con la sonrisa más burlona.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto la rosada.

-¿Cuánto?- cuestiono la peliazul sin entender -¿cómo que cuanto?-

-¿Cuánto quieres por su libertad?- exigió molesta la Haruno.

La Hyuga se carcajeo –no todo se compra con dinero…- la aleccionó –quiero algo más valioso…- argumento.

Sakura mordió el labio, esa mujer era más astuta de lo que ella pensó, creyó encontrarse con una muñeca frágil y tonta y se estaba llevando una cachetada.

-¿qué quieres? ¡Habla de una vez!- se impaciento.

-¿de verdad lo quieres?- pregunto seriamente.

-¡¿qué?!- pregunto sorprendida.

-quiero que me contestes: ¿si de verdad lo quieres?- volvió a decir.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!- reclamo la Haruno.

-¿ah entonces no quieres su libertad? Es fácil… solo contesta y Naruto Namikaze será TODO tuyo-

-¿mi respuesta depende de su libertad?- se rió -¿por qué harías algo tan estúpido como eso?- pregunto desconfiada.

-creo que no te has dado cuenta de tu situación… tienes que contestar mi estúpida pregunta si quieres su libertad de verdad- vio que la Haruno hizo una mueca enojada mientras la maldecía –lo siento "princesita" pero estas bajo el juego de esta plebeya tonta- se rió con sorna. –es sencillo, solo tienes que decirme si lo quieres… es todo, si piensas en él, si es lo primero que te viene a la mente cuando despiertas, si sus ojos te hipnotizan y quedas como idiota, si piensas que su sonrisa es la cosa más maravillosa que existe en este mundo, si te gusta cuando ríe porque es un dulce sonido, si te fascina que sea tan amable y dulce, si sueñas con despertar y la primera cosa que veas es el azul, pero no el azul del cielo si no el azul que yace en el cielo de sus ojos, si lo amas, solo eso tienes que decirme- exigió reflejándose completamente.

-hablas como si lo amarás- recriminó.

-¿y que si lo amo? No soy obstáculo para ti y mucho menos competencia, en mi situación importa un comino lo que siento por él, porque no es a mí a quien quiere- le informó.

La rosita sonrió con orgullo al saber que había vencido a esa simple plebeya –entonces si sabes tu lugar, ¿por qué me andas con rodeos estúpidos?-

-porque ya lo lastimaste una vez… y lo hiciste pedazos, solo estoy asegurándome de que esta vez no va a ser igual, que lo vas a cuidar, a querer y no vas a jugar con él como un muñeco más, él no merece eso, ya antes hizo una gran estupidez por culpa tuya, estupidez que debo agradecerte porque la verdad es que de no haber sido por ti ¡jamás! Se hubiera casado conmigo, pero ahora… apareciste de nuevo y estoy dispuesta a darte su libertad- confeso sabiendo que eso era lo mejor para el rubio.

La rosadita quedo impresionada, ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar tan lejos por la persona que ama? Esperaba las cosas un poco más complicadas, pero esa plebeya le estaba poniendo la situación en bandeja de plata, no, de oro.

-ahora… prométeme que vas a estar con él, que lo harás feliz, que no le romperás el corazón, que no jugaras con él, que lo cuidaras, que lo protegerás y lo más importante… que vas a amarlo, amarlo de verdad, prométemelo Sakura Haruno porque te estoy dando el tesoro más valioso que tengo- profirió.

La pelirosa enmudeció, por algún motivo le era muy difícil decir: lo prometo, era una palabra corta y sencilla, de sintaxis y gramática simple ¡pero como pesaba!

La Hyuga por su parte tenía la mirada fija en ella, con un semblante serio y decidido, ya ni siquiera respiraba por la tensión que sentía, ya ni siquiera parpadeaba aunque le ardieran los ojos, trago saliva mientras esperaba su respuesta, mientras la veía batallar con sus pensamientos, era como si hubiera olvidado hablar ¿pero por qué tardaba tanto? Sin duda alguna Hinata hubiera contestado al instante.

-¡Pero yo no acepto!- exclamo una voz.

Ambas salieron de su trance y dirigieron la mirada a la fuente de esa voz, ambas quedaron impactadas.

Él rubio camino hacia la peliazul –yo no acepto- le balbuceó dulcemente cuando la tomo del mentón y despacito… – ¿así que tengo el poder de hipnotizar?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente, la ojiperla estaba en un shock total ¿había oído todo? ¡Rayos! –Voy a ponerlo en práctica- argumento con una sonrisa pícara mientras poco a poco acercaba su boca a la de ella ¡Maldito delicioso y embriagador sabor irresistible! Pensó ella cuando se dejo hipnotizar, cuando se dejo atrapar entre sus ágiles movimientos sin la menor intención de hacer el inútil esfuerzo de forcejear porque no tenía caso, porque no quería hacerlo…

Dulcemente se separo de ella, sintiendo el frío colarse entre sus labios –ya extrañaba ese sabor- comentó, ladeo la mirada –lo siento Sakura ¿seguías aquí?- exclamo irónico –discúlpame, pero voy a llevarme a mi ESPOSA si no te molesta- sonrió el rubio, para luego cargar a su chica y salir de ahí.

Se alejo o más bien se alejaron, dejando como una reverenda estúpida a la rosadita quien no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, él sostenía una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta y de victoria.

La subió al auto, no podía decirse que era contra su voluntad porque por algún motivo no se quejo, ¡ah! quizás era porque la táctica de la hipnosis le había resultado a la perfección, salió del shock cuando lo escucho arrancar el auto, parpadeo y de pronto volvió a la realidad.

Manejaba sin decir nada, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada en el camino, se sentía la intensa tensión, podía incluso casi tocarla.

Ella bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio, por lo menos él ya estaba bien o al menos eso parecía.

-no vuelvas hacer eso…- le reclamo dirigiéndole la mirada tantito. – ¡No vuelvas a hacer promesas tontas sin mi consentimiento!- él regaño.

-así… pues… ¡tú deberías de dejar de hacer apuestas sin mi permiso!- ¡Estúpido! Ya lo había olvidado y tu se lo recuerdas con tú reclamo, el rubio dio un respingo al escuchar eso, ¡cierto! No había aclarado ese punto con ella. Freno de jalón, por suerte que ambos tenían puesto el cinturón. No podía manejar mientras discutía con ella, además quería darle su completa atención y mirarla fijamente a los ojos – ¡así que no vengas a decirme que debo hacer y que no!- le reprochó, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a buscar salir de ahí.

-¡Espera!- grito, sosteniéndola del brazo, ella no lo miró pero se quedo estática -dame una cachetada, dos, las que quieras…- comentó –me lo merezco lo sé, pero ya Hinata, te juro que ya no puedo más, si querías hacerme sufrir con tu partida, ¡te ha funcionado! ¡Y diario me lo reprocho, al despertar y al dormir! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Me niego! ¡Estoy desesperado, más que desesperado!al menos... dime cuanto más me vas a hacer sufrir...- hablo sonrojado y alterado.

Ella dio un respingo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, acompañándolo a él con su colorete en las mejillas.

Estampo la cara sobre el volante –ya no puedo más…- susurro –estoy en mi límite…- le confesó.

El rubio tenía todas, todas las intenciones de aclarar las cosas, no iba a permitir huída ni evadida alguna, estaba más que decidido a perseguirla todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de que lo escuchara.

-Naruto… de no haber sido por la promesa que le hiciste a mi padre jamás te hubieras casado conmigo y en estos momentos no estarías aquí si no con Sakura- musito con la mirada gacha.

-¿quién te dijo eso?- cuestiono él elevando la mirada y poniendo una cara de sorpresa. – ¿Fue tu padre? ¿Neji? ¿Quién fue?- exclamo exasperado.

-es obvio Naruto, tú tienes un corazón tan benévolo-

Se rió a carcajadas.

-¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunto ofendida.

-sabes Hinata… tú papa nunca me pidió que me case contigo… realmente yo le propuse casarme contigo…-

Le robo el aliento con esas palabras…

_Esa tarde de octubre guardaba un extraño secreto entre el aire frío, con el corazón hecho pedazos por culpa de la Haruno, ahora se encontraba pisando viejas tierras, las mismas que lo vieron nacer._

_Se bajo del auto y se introdució al hospital, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de creer que Hiashi Hyuga estaba mal, eso tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Después de esperar la instrucción de la enfermera que estaba en la recepción del hospital, se encaminaba a entrar a la habitación, cuando escucho un suave murmullo en la puerta, sus ojos vislumbraron a la figura de Hinata, la chica tenía entre sus manos la mano de su padre mientras la acariciaba con dulzura, en sus ojos había una capa opaca que apagaba el claro color de sus luceros, sus labios pálidos y sus ojeras hacían conjeturar que había pasado las peores noches de su vida._

_-ya vuelvo padre, solo voy por ropa limpia- exclamo al cuerpo inconsciente, mientras se acercaba levemente, lo arropaba y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Tenía una inmensa cara de preocupación, su alma solo trataba de aferrarse a una inútil esperanza con esfuerzo, se le veía delgada y desganada, la Hyuga salió de la habitación y no se topo con el rubio porque este se había metido en la habitación de alado, por algún motivo no quería topársela, y más en el estado en el que él se encontraba ¿Qué le diría cuando ella le pregunte por: como le fue en Francia? ¿Que estaba destrozado por un amor que le había roto el corazón? ¿Cómo se lo diría viendo que ella estaba sufriendo por el estado de su padre? No, no quería amargarle más la vida._

_Pero… había sido reconfortante mirarla cuidando a Hiashi Hyuga, con tanto esmero y cariño, eso era lo que él quería: un poco de amor, alguien que lo quiera ¿Era mucho pedir?_

_Esa tarde hablo con Hiashi y fue doloroso ver como a medias pronunciaba las palabras, como contrabajo y le sostenía la mirada por el cansancio que sus ojos presentaban._

_Si le había dicho que la empresa solo un Hyuga podía hacerse cargo, eso si se lo había dicho, pero sin embargo le había prometido al rubio mandar a buscar a su abogado para cambiar de ultimo momento los papeles de la empresa para quitar esa regla estúpida y que así el rubio se hiciera cargo de ella._

_-Era una protección para que Hinata la administre y nadie más que ella…- dijo el hombre con una voz tan suave –pero… es mejor así, solo iba a encadenarla a hacerse cargo de algo que no quiere…- Naruto solo escuchaba atentamente. –Hinata…- expreso con una voz tan rota._

_-se mejorara- pronuncio el rubio tratando de darle ánimos._

_-Naruto no soy un niño, sé cuando todo esta perdido…- profirió tan sabiamente ese hombre. –Me duele saber que no veré a mi Hinata casarse, ser feliz, todo eso se fue al caño- el rubio dio un respingo. –Solo quiero que sea feliz…- balbuceo. -Te quiero como aun hijo, Naruto- pronunció Hiashi, -también a ti me hubiera gustado verte casado y sé que a tu padre también…- callo –lo siento Minato...- mascullo melancólico mientras hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta._

_El rubio miro al hombre de la cama y recordó cuando su padre decía:_

_-Sabes Naruto… por alguna razón quiero a Hinata Hyuga de nuera- _

_El rubio entro en un estado de shock._

_-mandare a buscar a mi abogado para cambiar los papeles de la empresa- le afirmó concluyendo con la conversación._

_-Joven, el señor Hyuga debe descansar…- llamo el doctor, el rubio despabilo y salió de ahí. _

_-boda… verme feliz… Hinata…- balbuceo cuando salió de ahí, de un momento a otro la vio bajar de un taxi._

_Caminaba como un alma perdida, con la mirada lejana, no volteó la mirada al cruzar la calle, casi la atropellan, suerte que el automóvil iba lento y tuvo tiempo de frenar._

_-lo siento- fue lo único que dijo la chica al conductor._

_El rubio contemplaba todo silencioso._

_-lastima que freno- balbuceo cuando paso junto al rubio, estaba tan distraída que no noto su presencia, pero claramente escucho el rubio salir aquello de sus labios, intrigado la observo ¿cómo podía decir algo así? jugaba contra su propia seguridad.  
_

_-alguien necesita cuidar de ti…- balbuceo en silencio y comenzó a seguirla sin que ella lo note._

_Memorizo su rutina, cuidaba a su padre, lo alimentaba, le leía un libro, escuchaba sus anécdotas y cuando él se dormía la chica se escabullía a otra área, una donde estaba llena de niños, a ella siempre le habían gustado los niños._

_-Hinata, Hinata- exclamo una dulce vocecita._

_-¡Konoharamu!- exclamo ella, al abrazarlo._

_Tenía tanto tiempo en ese hospital que ya casi conocía a todo el personal. Naruto la observó mucho tiempo, era muy cariñosa y amable, tan dulce con los niños que les leía un cuento o jugaba con ellos… eso era bueno para su alma apagada, el rubio sonreía al mirarla, era reconfortante._

_-¿y si me casara contigo?- balbuceo en silencio. -¿Cómo sería mi vida?- _

_¿Por qué no? pensó, ambos estaban solos, ambos se harían compañía, además su padre quería verla casada antes de abandonar este mundo y Minato hubiera matado por verlo casado con esa mujer y él… y él comenzaba a pensar que era una buena idea –obviamente no aceptarías…- musito girando la mirada y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y girándose._

-entonces… le propuse a tu papa casarme contigo, al principio se negó pero no podía negar que la idea le gustaba mucho, el quería verte feliz Hinata y sinceramente necesitabas alguien que te cuide…-

-¡Estas demente!- exclamo ella. -¿Cómo se te ocurrió una idea tan impulsivamente descabellada?- le reclamo.

-no me arrepiento Hinata, es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido en toda mi inútil vida- contesto.

-loco…- balbuceo ella.

-solo por ti- musito sonriente.

Ella volteo la mirada hacía la ventana del coche.

-¿por qué no puedes sostenerme la mirada?- pregunto mientras la tomaba del mentón -¿Acaso… tienes miedo que mis ojos te hipnoticen y termines cayendo entre mis brazos?- la amenazo con picardía.

Ella se alarmo ¿cómo lo sabía? Alarmada quiso abrir la puerta del auto.

-¡no, no, no, esta vez estoy preparado Hinata y ten por seguro que no vas a escapar, ya no, ya me hiciste sufrir lo suficiente, no estoy dispuesto a estar un día más sin ti!-

-¡No quiero estar con alguien que no es honesto conmigo!- Exclamo.

-¿no soy honesto contigo? ¡Quizás no lo haya sido antes, pero tampoco nunca te he mentido!- le contesto.

-¡¿de que trataba tu estúpida apuesta con Kiba?! ¡¿Cuál era el premio?!- pregunto enojada.

-¡Tú! Tú eras el premio- le contesto.

-¿!qué?!- Se sorprendió indignada.

-ambos te queríamos, ninguno iba dejarle el camino libre al otro y por eso hicimos un ¡TRATO! No ¡APUESTA! Ambos teníamos el derecho a cortejarte y tú decidirías al ganador….-

-ah claro…- exclamo irónica – ¿y que fue aquello del "beso"?- pregunto temiendo que él le rompa el corazón.

-ah eso…- exclamo –una escenita de celos de mi parte- le sonrió –como dije antes Kiba y yo quedamos de acuerdo, pero yo puse una condición y esa era: no besarte- el rubio vio como la chica se sonrojo y no buscaba donde meter la cara. –ah vaya pero la rompí de todas formas nunca he sido bueno para contenerme…- exclamo orgulloso.

-¡Es tonto!- comentó forcejeando con la maldita puerta que no se quería abrir, comenzaba hacer un intenso calor en ese auto con aire acondicionado.

-¿Qué es tonto?- le pregunto sosteniéndola del brazo atrayendo su entera atención y con la otra mano la tomo de la barbilla -¿es tonto que me muera de los celos? ¿Qué no quiera que ningún hombre roce tus labios que no sea yo? ¿Eso es tonto? Entonces soy muy tonto- le sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse. –lo siento Hinata, sé que no debí búrlame de Kiba, ni mucho menos divulgar el que te haya besado, pero creo que ya me lo hiciste pagar muy caro- comento dolido.

-yo…- giro la mirada.

-¡Mírame!- le exigió. –Ese beso… no dejo de pensar en esa vez que te besé, fue delicioso, déjame repetirlo, por favor, sé que tú también lo deseas…- le suplico mientras comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco.

Y sus malditos ojos azules, no solo eran bellos, no solo irradiaban luz propia como un inmenso sol, no, si no que además sus malditos ojos tenían un condenado poder sumamente hipnotizador, y si, lo deseaba, deseaba besarlo con tantas ganas, que ya estaba comenzando a ceder ante sus exigencias… estaba a punto de dejar de forcejear inútilmente porque ya estaba harta, estaba cansada de intentar olvidarlo, de intentar huir, porque mientras más rápido corría más rápido la alcanzaba él, así que no tenía caso… tarde o temprano iba a terminar cayendo entre las redes de sus brazos, mejor que será ahora y no después porque ya no podía más… también para ella era un suplicio, ya no podía más…

-¡Espera!- le grito parándolo. Él solo suspiro frustrado, mientras sus labios le exigían que la besara porque las ganas lo estaban matando, trato de contenerse un poco más.

-vaya aun no logro convencerte- comento el rubio -¿Cuánto más quieres hacerme sufrir Hinata? ¿Qué más quieres que haga por ti? Creo que aun no te das cuenta de que yo no soy el que me repito que te ama... mi corazón me lo repite a mi...- le sostuvo la mirada -¡ya sé!- exclamo al desabrocharse el cinturon y salir del auto.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto cuando lo miro subirse sobre el techo del coche.

Él sonrió –observa y veras….- le pidió con una enorme sonrisa -¡TE AMO HINATA HYUGA Y QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras la gente que estaba en la calle, la gente que estaba en los coches se le quedaba mirando al blondo maniático -¿LO OÍSTE? ¿O TE LO REPITO?- volvió a gritar, ella alarmada salió del auto como loca.

-¡Naruto bájate de ahí!- exigió alarmada, mientras se moría de la pena porque toda la gente se les había quedado viendo.

-no…- le contesto burlón –solo me bajo si aceptas mis sentimientos- le respondió alzando la ceja.

-yo…- exclamo dudosa.

-¡TE AM…-

-¡ya, ya si, acepto, tú ganas!- le grito alarmada.

-¡Bien!- profirió él, mientras de un salto se bajada del techo del auto –recojo mi premio- le dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos y se acercaba a besarla.

-¡Espera!- lo freno.

-¿ahora que?- pregunto frustrado, solo pensaba en besarla.

-¡Y YO TE AMO A TI NARUTO NAMIKAZE!- grito la chica.

Él rubio se sonrojo al máximo.

-al fin te saco un maldito sonrojo- le reclamo mientras ella se acercaba a besarlo aprovechando su repentino shock, se aprovecho de él y le robo el aliento, dulcemente se apropió del sabor de su boca y enredo los dedos entre sus cabellos dorados.

-¡wow! ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto agitado.

-una pequeña muestra de mi amor- respondió ella.

-¿una pequeña? Entonces quiero una más grande…- exigió mientras se volvía a apropiar de sus labios, era placentero saber que ahora no tenía restricciones para besarla.

Se alejo de ella poco a poco, aún no tenía claro como había pasado todo, como la había conseguido entre sus manos, pero… poco le importaba, solo sabía que era un maldito con suerte –por favor ponte esto- el rubio se desabrocho la camisa un poco y se arranco el collar que tenía puesto.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto curiosa.

La tomo de la mano –tú anillo…- balbuceo mientras le quitaba la cadena que tenia.

-¿siempre lo llevabas contigo?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-si... es mi amuleto de la suerte, además lo llevaba para dártelo cuando decidieras volver a mí- suavemente deslizo la sortija sobre su dedo anular correspondiente y luego beso su mano –esto simboliza que eres mía…- expresó sonriente. –No vuelvas a quitártelo nunca más mientras yo siga con vida- le exigió. –Promételo- solicito. –promete que me amaras y me cuidaras, promete que me besaras al despertar, me que dirás muchos: te amo, que no volverás a irte jamás, prométemelo Hinata, por favor porque me estoy entregando a ti- entrelazo sus manos con las de ella mientras le susurraba al oído.

-lo prometo…- le contesto como si fuera la única palabra que tuviera en su vocabulario, no tenía opción era decir: lo prometo o lo prometo.

Sonriente se acerco suavecito -al fin- pensó él en su mente. La miro a los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, poso una mano sobre su mejilla y con la otra la atrajo hacía sí, era maravilloso sentir ese sabor colarse por sus labios y más saber que a partir de ahora podrá repetirlo cada vez que quiera…

No sé si es un príncipe salvándome, no se si tengo mucha suerte, solo puedo asegurar que al momento en el que beso de esa dulce manera me hizo darme cuenta de que cualquier sufrimiento… por él, vale la pena sufrirlo...

* * *

¡Fin!

* * *

oh vaya que mala persona soy... los volví a engañar! XD

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes :D

Espero reviews! onegaii.

p.d: por eso les decia que era importante leer las notas del autor XD

atte: Sunako.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola? ya sé ya sé... seguro quieren matarme si no es que ya estoy en la death note de varios u.u, pero... tengo algunas razones (excusas) para intentar justificar mi ausencia tan prolongada veran.. (suspiro) estaba en periodo de examenes en la universidad contrabajo y dormía, estuve muy estresada y a punto de suicidarme de una buena vez... tuve problemas con mi querida computadora que tanto amo (sarcasmo. Inner: te odio maldita computadora!) y para colmo luego tuve problemas con mi queridísimo y muy amado internet ¬¬ así que todo se ponía en mi contra para subir el cap u.u por ahí me llegaron amenazas de Hinata-sama198, Anderson Uchiha y Kelly Cross (es broma los amo esa es la verdad) Kelly Cross diario me recordaba que tenia que actualizar ya! pero yo no podía y lo segui aplazando y aplazando y no se como se prolongo tanto... espero me perdonen porque hace poco fue mi cumpleaños u.u bueno dejando a un lado mis disparates babosos los dejo con el ultimo cap? quien sabe...

perdonenme! :3 los amo!

* * *

Capítulo 10: otra vez...

El cansancio le pesaba en todo el cuerpo, se sentía desfallecer, llego con la sonrisa de satisfacción a casa pensando en que al fin recibiría su merecido descanso, sin prisa ni problemas abrió la puerta y claramente se escucho el chillido de las bisagras al rotar, la oscuridad embargaba el lugar…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron al verla entrar a casa y tomarla desprevenida y descuidada.

-¡¿qué es esto?!- pregunto mientras sonreía emocionada y en su torpe cabeza comenzada a carburar la información.

-¡Tú fiesta de cumpleaños!- le afirmo Tenten mientras se abría el paso entre la aglomeración de gente.

La Hyuga solo sonrió mientras era guiada por Tenten.

-¿por qué de disfraces?- le pregunto a la castaña al oído.

-no se… fue idea de Neji- respondió la castaña mientras guiaba a la ojiperla a su habitación para que se cambiará, después de haber sido felicitada por sus amigos.

-¿Tengo que ponérmelo?- pregunto con una mueca de insatisfacción al ver que le entregaba un vestido.

-¡si! es lo mínimo que puedes hacer…- le contesto sonriente Tenten –además… se que odias a las princesas así que te conseguí este de plebeya-

La Hyuga rió. –Entonces… me gusta- afirmo, miro el vestido y entro al baño a cambiarse – ¡Tenten!- llamo antes de salir.

-¿mande?-

-estode…- carraspeo – ¿no invitaste a Naruto de casualidad?- pregunto tratando de disimular su emoción al pronunciar su nombre.

-¿al innombrable?- exclamo divertida la castaña.

Hinata rió fingidamente –si a él- contesto apurada.

-no tranquila, no lo invite- respondió Tenten tratando de calmarla.

-ah… que bien- dijo mientras se lamentaba. Quizás debió decirle a Tenten que ya habían vuelto, que ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, digo, tenía poco muy poco tiempo pero… debió decírselo.

Y ese día no había podido evitar el revisar su maldito celular a cada momento – ¿por que no me ha llamado?- se preguntaba a cada instante, se puso el maldito vestido, el antifaz y salió de ahí.

Tenten había sido muy cuidadosa al organizar la fiesta a espaldas de la Hyuga y su plan había sido un éxito. La casa estaba bellisimamente adornada y la alegría estaba presente, te voltearas por donde te voltearas encontrabas bebidas o diferentes manjares de comida, en el aire trancurría un buen ambiente y buena música, además, era divertido ver la ocurrencias en los disfraces que por ahí desfilaban. Hinata estaba feliz… feliz de tenerla a ella y a Neji gente que la quería, que se preocupaba por su felicidad, solo faltaba cierto blondo que no se había dejado ver ni escuchar en todo el día.

-¡Felicidades Hinata!- Llamo la voz al verla caminando entre la gente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Quedo estática y fue muy cuidadosa al observar los ojos detrás de ese antifaz.

-Soy Kiba- sonrió el chico mientras se levantaba un poco la mascara.

-ahhh… lo siento Kiba no te reconocí, te ves muy bien- le confesó mientras el chico la abrazaba.

-gracias tu también te ves hermosa- le contesto.

La chica sonrió y antes de continuar con la plática fue abordada por otras personas.

-¿me disculpas?- exclamo mientras se alejaba del castaño.

-Claro- contesto él resignado. ¡Maldita sea! Aun no superaba lo que sentía por ella, aún no asimilaba la distancia que lo separaba de esa mujer –como te odio Namikaze Naruto- fue lo único que mascullo entre dientes. –Mira un bar…- se dijo –sería bueno para desahogarme…- expreso en silencio con todas las intenciones de pasar la velada bebiendo y con las mismas se perdió entre la gente caminando hacía el bar.

Neji se encontraba hablando de negocios (su tema preferido) con sus socios y amigos, Tenten iba de aquí para allá y Hinata solo trataba de entretenerse, tratando de olvidar que en todo el día no había sabido nada del rubio ni siquiera porque era su cumpleaños.

-¡Tenten!- llamo desesperada Hanabi: la menor de las Hyugas. Había vuelto de estudiar en: París; diseño de modas.

-¿qué pasa Hana?- pregunto la castaña.

-em… ¿conoces al hombre de ahí?- pregunto señalando a un chico. –Dime por favor que no es amigo de Neji- expreso cruzando los dedos.

-Déjame ver…- dijo visualizando la figura -¡ah!- exclamo –no, no, es amigo de Hinata, de echo… es su jefe- hablo bajito.

-¡¿enserio?!- exclamo emocionada –ahora dime por favor que esta soltero- volvió a rogar.

Tenten no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa – ¡lo esta!-

-¿y… y… hay manera… de que Hinata me lo pueda presentar más tarde?- pregunto timidamente.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Vamos te lo presento! ¡AHORA!- exclamo eufóricamente mientras sin preguntarle la sujetaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a arrastrarla. Se encaminaron hasta acercarse con el castaño –Hanabi…- llamo Tenten -¿y que tiene de malo si fuera amigo de Neji?- pregunto curiosa.

-ah… que todos los amigos de Neji son tan aburridos como él- contesto la pequeña Hyuga y luego se tapo la boca tratando de no despertar la furia de la castaña. Tenten la miro fulminante.

-si… tienes razón, Neji es aburrido- sonrió la castaña y las dos reventaron de risa.

-¡Kiba!- llamo la ojos marrones.

-hola Tenten- hablo desanimado el Inuzuka, mientras le pedía al mesero otra copa y esa era como la quinta que bebia en tan solo veinte minutos. -¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto tratando de ser cordial.

-Todo bien, oye hay alguien que quiero presentarte…- llamo la castaña yendo al grado de una buena vez.

-ah que bien…- pronunció tratando de no demostrar su tono tan deprimido y desanimado –espero que no sea un amigo de Neji porque son muy aburridos- pensó el Inuzuka en silencio, mientras trataba de mostrar interés.

-Kiba te presento a: Hanabi- llamo la castaña, la Hyuga se quito el antifaz lentamente dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color perla.

-mucho gusto- exclamo ella al extenderle la mano.

Kiba como rayo soltó la copa no pudiendo evitar toser de la impresión –¡el gusto es mío!- contesto al instante extendiendo la mano en respuesta.

-Es la hermana menor de Hinata- contó Tenten sonriente por ver la reacción desesperada del Inuzuka.

- vaya, no sabía que tenía una hermana menor… y menos que era tan hermosa…- eso último se le escapo. –Ah digo… yo…- se apeno el castaño y comenzó a rascar su cabeza.

Tenten se carcajeó al ser testigo de signos de timidez por parte del chico y con el trabajo cumplido y la sonrisa de satisfacción decidió dejarlos solos. Mientras la pequeña Hyuga solo se sonrojo por el comentario.

-yo… mejor me voy- exclamo Tenten desapareciendo repentinamente, mientras Kiba y Hanabi solo se miraban con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Dónde estas?!- preguntaba la Hyuga mayor mientras tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja -¡ah! ¡¿Por qué apagaste tu celular?!- se quejo mientras zapateaba molesta.

-¿a quien llamas?- pregunto la castaña inoportuna, viendo como la Hyuga se encontraba escondida en el balcón de la enorme mansión haciendo corajes con un aparato electrónico en vez de disfrutar su fiesta.

-ah… yo… a nadie, solo estaba probando como estaba la recepción- se rasco la cabeza.

-eso pensé- exclamo Tenten.

Tenten miro su reloj y sonrió para sí misma -Ven…- la llamo, atrayéndola al escenario del lugar, donde estaba el grupo que estaba tocando una música muy agradable y vivaz.

La Hyuga se dejo arrastrar por Tenten, por algún extraño motivo la atención se centro en ella, un reflector cayo sobre su figura, incluso cerro un poco los ojos, todo ese fulgor de luz le lastimaba -¿que pasa?- fue lo único que inutilmente alcanzo a preguntar, cuando de pronto una suave melodia comenzo a resonar en todo el lugar... la figura era borrosa quizás por la intensidad de la luz que no la dejaba ver, quizás por el humo que comenzaba a escaparse de un aparato o tan solo quizás porque de por si él sin importar la hora del día o la oscuridad de la noche... seguía irradiando fulgor.

Esa canción... esa canción de compas suave y armonioso la dejo embelesada, estática, con la boca abierta y el corazón acelerado... con que facilidad le alteraba ese rubio el ritmo cardiaco a ella...

Como un pacto sin firmar  
Yo no espero más de ti  
y tú de mí no esperas más  
es un pacto sin firmar  
en la planta de tus pies  
en el árbol, en la mar

La Hyuga parpadeo miles de veces en un minúsculo instante ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí? Con una guitarra en la mano y en la otra el micrófono. Se estremeció al escuchar esas dulces palabras salir de sus labios, incluso ella podía jurar que sentía el sentimiento que ponía él en casa nota que salía tenuemente de su boca, y puede que la gente piense que no es el mejor cantante, y puede que todo el mundo piense que es un maldito ridiculo maniático demente pero... la cosa estaba en que a ella poco le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ese rubio, y por Dios, ella podía reconocer el fulgor de esos ojos zafiro aun estando detrás de un antifaz, incluso estando escondidos tras una enorme pared podía reconocer ese enorme brillo de luz que irradiaba él de sus ojos con tanta facilidad.

Ahora solo podía sentir como él le dirigía absoluamente toda su atención como si realmente en ese salón estuvieran ellos dos solos, su atención y que esa enorme sonrisa iba dirigida absolutamente para ella.

Como un pacto sin firmar  
yo no espero más de ti  
tú de mí no esperas más  
un pacto sin firmar  
en la planta de tus pies  
traes arena de otro mar  
te los limpio y me hago el loco  
y como si esto fuera poco  
antes roto que doblarme  
antes muero que dejarte

Y no espero que seas nadie  
para mí no es importante  
yo no bailo con princesas  
pero te haré reina del baile  
estoy a punto de romperme  
porque me gustas con coraje  
mira que te lo advertí  
que te metes con quien no sabes  
ya te habrás dado cuenta amor  
que yo no hago cosas normales

ven que no voy a cambiarte  
ni tu vida será otra  
yo te invito a este lugar  
donde el amor no se equivoca

mira que te lo advertí  
que te metes donde no sabes  
ya te habrás dado cuenta amor  
que yo no hago cosas normales  
pero cuando quieras escaparte  
del cristal de tu escaparate  
ven que no voy a cambiarte  
ni tu vida será otra  
ven conmigo a este lugar  
donde el amor no se equivoca

ven que no voy a cambiarte  
no quiero que tu vida sea otra  
ven conmigo a este lugar  
donde el amor no se equivoca

ven, ven, que no voy a cambiarte  
ven conmigo amor

ven conmigo a este lugar  
donde el amor no se equivoca

Se bajo del escenario, dejo la guitarra a un lado, la gente comenzó a abrirse paso, la última estrofa se la susurro al oído, sus suaves palabras le estremecieron el corazón, desprevenida y con cara de shock así mismo era el estado actual de Hinata Hyuga, mientras en su cabeza aún comenzaba a procesar la información.

que yo no voy a cambiarte  
no quiero que tu vida sea otra  
y ven conmigo a este lugar  
donde el amor no se equivoca  
ni tu vida será otra  
el amor no se equivoca

De un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, sin permiso, sin su consentimiento se puso de rodillas frente a ella, se quito el antifaz que intentaba en vano cubrir el resplandor de sus ojos, sonrió gustoso al ver el shock que había provocado en ella y como una duda enorme la embargaba.

-ya te habrás dado cuenta amor… yo no hago cosas normales…- le sonrió. –Ahora…- metió la mano en el bolsillo –Hinata Hyuga ¿Te casarías conmigo Otra vez…? por favor- suplico.

Si antes estaba estática y paralizada ahora estaba peor mucho peor – ¿casarnos?- y como un pétalo en otoño cayó desmayada.

Por la ventana se colaba una suave brisa: agradable y fresca, sentía como el aire le rozaba suavemente la cara inundada de ese aroma tan fresco, la suave agitación de las olas se mezclaba con el viento produciendo una agradable sensación y una hermosa melodía, el sol iluminaba tantito su cara como si este intentara despertarla de la manera más dulce posible, todo ese ambiente la llamaba a levantarse de una vez, de ir a disfrutar del día, de ir a correr y empaparse de todo ese hermoso paraíso… pero… no quería… su cama estaba muy cálida y acogedora como si conociera el placer de dormir sobre una nube de algodón, además, en su oído retumbaba un agradable sonido frenético que de alguna forma apaciguaba su alma, su almohada suave y deliciosa parecía exigirle seguir durmiendo y estaba cediendo ante las exigencias de esta, sin la menor intención de abrir los ojos o levantarse se revolvió más entre sus suaves sábanas mientras sonreía satisfecha de sentir ese agradable ambiente combinado con ese cómodo lecho, llena de satisfacción apretó más la cómoda almohada que tenía entre brazos… de pronto… despabilo ¿Desde cuando las almohadas se quejaban al ser estrujadas? ¿Desde cuando respiraban y latían? ¿Será… la nueva tecnología alemana? Se pregunto inquieta.

Alzó la mirada de sopetón y por Dios ¿desde cuando tenían hermosos ojos zafiro y una enorme sonrisa?

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito levantándose.

-¡Tranquila!- calmo él.

Ella alarmada miro su dedo anular… solo para comprobar algo que estaba especulando y… efectivamente, en el habían dos anillos ahora, él rubio le mostró su dedo anular en donde también habían dos sortijas y en su rostro una enorme sonrisa… de esas que ni el sol puede tapar, una sonrisa que tan solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

-si… estamos amarrados por siempre…- la sentencio. Se acerco a ella dulcemente y la beso, la recostó en la cama mientras aprovechaba su descuido y se subía sobre ella, la Hyuga abrió los ojos no perdiendo el contacto de su boca con la de él ¿Qué había pasado?

Se tallo los ojos suavemente mientras se regocijaba entre sus sábanas, abrió los ojos poco a poco -¿un sueño?- fue lo único que balbuceo al vacío.

-en realidad no…- pronunció él quien estaba sentado en el sofá y observaba las fotografías que había encontrado debajo de su cama –en verdad hice el ridículo- exclamo sonriente –y lo peor… es que me dejaste hacerlo solo, incluso rente este ridículo traje de príncipe- se quejo.

-tu de verdad me propu…-

-Si Hinata, te propuse matrimonio- exclamo con la sonrisa más bella que podía irradiar.

-pero…- pronunció confundida.

-¡y si no me dices que sí ahora te juro que salto por la ventana!-

-¡Eso es chantaje!- reclamo.

-no te preocupes, no saltaré por la ventana porque vas a decirme que si- se acerco a su cama, tomo su mano entre las suyas y la beso dulcemente, luego las froto contra su rostro.

Ella lo miro detalladamente ¿Qué hacía un príncipe azul pidiéndole matrimonio a una plebeya? Le acarició la mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Dime que si!- exclamo poniendo una dulce mueca.

Ella no pudo evitar reír –pero si ya estamos casados…- le recordó al mostrarle el anillo que portaba en el dedo.

-No Hinata, yo quiero darte una boda de verdad, la que no pude darte antes, la que te mereces, no una forzada- musito –Además, además hasta aprendía tocar la guitarra por ti- se quejo. –y… y… me memorice una canción y… y… tarde horas escogiendo un bonito anillo y me puse un traje de príncipe, no puedes despreciar mis esfuerzos- chantajeo.

-Naruto… ya sabes la respuesta- dijo al fin.

-¡Bien!- exclamo al alejarse de ella bruscamente y acercarse a la ventana.

-¡¿qué haces Naruto?!- llamo ella alarmada.

El rubio la ignoro, solo poso dos dedos en sus labios y emitió un sonido, de pronto ella sintió una fuerte brisa y un sonido ensordecedor.

-vamos- pidió al cargarla entre brazos repentinamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella.

-¡Estoy secuestrándote sin la posibilidad de volver!- advirtió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver un helicóptero al pie de su ventana, el rubio se subió a el con ella en brazos -¡Estas loco!- le regaño al ver que se alejaban.

-¿hasta hora te das cuenta?- le pregunto con ironía.

-¡Hinata!- llamo Tenten al entrar a su habitación y encontrarse con que no estaba, tan solo la vio alejarse por el aire con el rubio.

Le había vendado los ojos y obligado a caminar a oscuras.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- le pregunto angustiada.

-no voy a decírtelo- respondió él. –solo camina por favor- le pidió al oído –confía en mi- le pidió.

Ella solo sentía que los zapatos se le hundían por la vereda que seguía a oscuras, solo hacía lo que él le pedía.

-¡llegamos!- llamo él al quitarle suavemente la venda de los ojos y observar un arco a la orilla del mar con una escalinata llena de antorchas y flores… muchas flores… por alguna extraña razón las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos y solo se escuchaba el suave sonido del mar, mientras la brisa se llevaba sus interrogantes, pensamientos, dudas y lágrimas...

Se tapo la boca con ambas manos tratando de reprimir un grito, luego lo miro a él. -¿lo de casarnos era ahora mismo?- pregunto tratando de no llorar…

-si… es que… no iba a pasar un día más sin saber que no eres mi esposa, ¡¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mi firmar esos malditos papeles de divorcio?!- se quejo – Tranquila, los acabo de firmar, no lo había hecho- contó.

-pero si los rompiste- balbuceo al limpiarse la cara.

-¡na! Esos eran una copia, la verdad es que los originales los tenía guardados- confesó.

-pero…- balbuceo ella.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos -lo sé Hinata, caíste en mi trampa, tenía planeado todo desde el principió- sonrió triunfador. –Ahora ven acá- la tomo dulcemente de la muñeca dirigiéndola hacia el altar - es sencillo, solo tienes que decir: acepto casarme con este loco maniático, cuando yo te de la señal y entonces... nada podrá desatarte de mi, nadie podrá salvarte Hinata, no tienes remedio.- rió.

-no quiero que alguien me salve- confesó mientras se limpiaba los ojos y ponía su mejor sonrisa.

Lo miro detalladamente, se estaba casando con un demente, a quien le importa…. Lo amaba, más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Eso había pasado ahora lo recordaba.

La brisa era suave con sus pensamientos pero nada amable con su cabello, de pronto bajo tantito la mirada y vio sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, en su dedo anular dos anillos, sonrió satisfecha, giro la mirada hacía atrás, sobre la arena vio dibujada sus huellas y lo mejor de todo es que no eran solo las de ella si no también las de él, observó como el mar suavemente las borraba llevándoselas a alguna parte donde nadie jamás las encontraria... al mirar hacía atrás no solo vio sus huellas sobre la arena sino... todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, giro la mirada al frente y lo encontro a él, lo miro detalladamente mientras su corazón le repetía una y mil veces al compas de su palpitar que cualquier cosa valía la pena por él... por verlo sonreír al despertar, por ahogarse sin salvación en el mar que sus ojos.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto él al verla absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ella no le contesto en silencio dio unos pasos de prisa hacía él reduciendo el odioso espacio se puso de puntillas acercándose a su boca, le estaba pidiendo un beso, el rubio olvido la pregunta que le formulo a ella, cerro los ojos, ladeo la cabeza y abrió un poco más la boca esperando a que ella lo besará.

-¡Solo quería probar mi nuevo poder!- se burlo de él, el rubio abrió de sopetón los ojos al verse utilizado y timado.

-¡que malvada!- le grito, la Hyuga arranco a correr y él comenzó a perseguirla.

-¡no… se vale… tu corres… más rápido!- se quejo cansada ella cuando se vio pérdida.

-¡si… me has entrenado muy bien!- exclamo y la derrumbo sobre la arena –ahora yo pondré en práctica mi poder- se burlo.

-oh vaya, ese poder lo dominas muy bien- exclamo viéndose perdida, perdida entre las exigencias de sus labios tan insaciables, el sabor de su boca, la textura de la arena bajo su espalda y la suave brisa con el aroma del mar ran una perfecta combinación.

Era maravilloso el saber que podía besarlo cuando quisiera, sin miedo, sin pedir permiso, tan solo tenía que sujetar su rostro entre sus manos y él iba a responderle sin queja alguna, era un bonito poder, un maravilloso control y pensar que iba a dejar todo eso aquella tarde de abril, ahora daba gracias a Dios de haber desistido de alejarse de él porque en estos momentos se estaba dando cuenta de que él tenía una gran parte de su alma dentro del bolsillo…

Ahora se encontraban recostados sobre la arena con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente con un dibujo a lado: un corazón, un enorme corazón dibujado sobre la arena que decida: Naruto y Hinata por siempre. P.D. No olvides que te amo.

Él rubio se levanto y luego la ayudo a ella a levantarse - al fin eres mía para mi solo- balbuceo sacándole un habitual tono rojo en las mejillas a la Hyuga - entonces... ¿juntos para siempre hasta el final?-

-como si tuviera remedio- contesto ella.

-bien- contesto para luego desprenderle un beso de la boca. -porque... no quiero... que olvides que te amo-

No me juzguen por casarme con un maniático loco y extremadamente persistente... quizás es dificil de entender y más de explicar, pero no conocen el brillo que sus ojos irradian cuando me mira, como si yo fuera una hermosa pintura o la cosa más fascinante sobre la tierra, no conocen la sonrisa que esboza cuando estamos juntos como si yo fuera en verdad algo maravilloso, no saben con la suavidad que me roza los labios con tanta dulzura como si yo fuera una figurilla de porcelana y no conocen el placer de ahogarse sin remedio en sus ojos... y no se trata de lo que soy o no... si no de lo que él me hace sentir que soy.

* * *

La cancion se llama: En la planta de tus pies y es de Alejandro Sanz.

* * *

¿que tal quedo? ¿les gusto? ¿merezco un review aunque los hice esperar tanto? ojala que merezca uno, porque en verdad me gustan sus reviews, ya se fijaron que no puse fin? la cosa es que no le pongo fin a mis historias... lo digo por las veces que me la pase engañándolos u.u, lo siento!.

bueno... y aquí termina todo... y quiero agradecerles, su tiempo, sus animos y sobretodo su paciencia por hacerlos esperar tanto, espero que el final valga la pena para remediar mi retraso lleno de excusas, pero enserio disfrute escribir este fic y disfrute tanto el compartirlo con ustedes, fuera de eso de que si esta lindo o no, disfrute cada momento que le dedique tiempo a esta historia, disfrute sus reviews eso fue lo mejor de todo y sus comentarios, y pensar que este fic iba a ser un one-shot XD, yo creo que me excedi tantito... gracias a todos enserio!

Gracias chicos es maravilloso ver que muchos leen esta humilde historia! gracias por hacerme sentir ese gusto! :D

y bueno diran: esta es una maldita cínica y más por mi enorme retraso, pero... tengo planes para un nuevo fic proximamente y bueno... esto es opcional, me gustaria que me acompañen en una nueva aventuraa de la que procurare ser más puntual, pero para los que no quieran porque simplemente me odian o tengan su motivos yo lo entendere no hay problema y una vez más les agradezco todo su tiempo y a los que acepten esta nueva misión entonces... nos veremos pronto!

Espero sus reviews! onegaii!

y no olviden que los amo con todo mi corazón atte: Nakahara Sunako.

p.d el que quiera agregarme al face o al msn es libre de hacerlo con toda la confianza, los espero... (¡es obligatorio! ( no es cierto los engañe XD)) :D

¿epílogo? quizás... ¿que dicen?


End file.
